Love Conquers All
by MissKTFan
Summary: Lacy Lynn Nash deals with her parents' divorce, raising her brother, and finding love with the mas she dreams about.
1. The Divorce

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
Lacy Lynn Nash loved her father, Kevin, more than life itself. She always remained close to him, even though he traveled a lot. Their family life wasn't perfect, but it was appreciated. Her mother, Sharon would take her and her younger brother Tristen to see their father during the summers, while they weren't in school. Lacy lived for those moments, because she got to spend the entire summer with her father. Tristen, who was only three, didn't really know the difference. He was used to being coddled by his mother, so when he did see his father, it was like he'd never been away from him.  
  
When Lacy turned thirteen, things changed drastically. It would be a summer she would never forget. Sharon, as usual, packed their things and flew out to see Kevin with the kids. And as usual, he met them at the airport. They all returned to the hotel and put their things away before having lunch together in the hotel. "So, how was school?" Kevin asked his daughter, while they ate lunch. "It was okay." Lacy replied. "Just okay? It was your first year of high school, Lace." Kevin commented. "I know, Dad. But, it was just another year of school." Lacy replied. Tristen, who would be turning four in two weeks, sat at the table playing with his food, until Kevin scolded him for it.  
  
"So, no boyfriends?" Kevin asked, knowing that the teenage years always involved boys. "No, Dad." Lacy replied. He could tell she was uncomfortable answering the question, but he wanted to know everything that was going on in her life. "Scott is going to watch you and your brother tonight. I'm taking your mother out." Kevin said. "Whatever." Lacy replied. "I thought you'd be a little happier to see Scott." Kevin commented. Lacy shrugged and smiled at her father. "Sure I am, Dad." She replied, sounding uninterested. "Okay, well why don't you go up to his room now. You're spending the night there, so stop in our room and grab some clothes. Take your brother with you." Kevin said. "Can't you bring Tristen up?" Lacy asked. "Lacy, do as your told." Kevin said. She groaned as she picked her brother up and carried him to the elevators, knowing he'd run if she put him down.  
  
When she got down to Scott's room, he opened the door and greeted them both with a hug. Lacy walked in and saw Shawn and Sean sitting on the sofa. "Hi, Lacy." Shawn said, smiling at her. "Hey, Shawn." Lacy replied. She nodded to the other Sean and walked into the bedroom to put her bag down. "Hey, Tristen." Shawn said, holding his hands out. Tristen ran to Shawn and hugged him. "What's up, little buddy?" Shawn asked. Tristen shrugged and smiled at Shawn. "So, where are Mom and Dad going?" Lacy asked, when she came out of the bedroom. "He's taking her out to dinner." Scott replied. "Oh, how romantic." Lacy mumbled, sarcastically. Scott and Shawn laughed, but Lacy didn't. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "Nothing." Lacy replied. "You sure?" He asked. She nodded and sat down in front of the television. "Can I go out shopping?" She asked. "Now?" Scott asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with now?" Lacy countered. "Well, it's after six. It's getting late." Scott commented. "Late? I'm thirteen, Scott." Lacy retorted.  
  
"Okay, I guess so, but don't go far. And I want you back by nine." Scott said. "Okay, Daddy." Lacy mumbled. "Smartass." Scott replied, as he handed her some money. Lacy shrugged and walked out to the hall. When she got down to the lobby, she saw her mother and father. "Where are you going?" Kevin asked. "I'm going shopping." Lacy replied. "It's a little late, Lace." Kevin commented. "Dad, come on. I'm thirteen. I'll be back by nine. I promise." Lacy said. "Okay, but don't spend Scott's money. Here." He said, handing her a hundred. "Can I have more?" She asked. "No you cannot." Kevin said. "Just asking." Lacy replied, as she walked out of the hotel.  
  
When she got back later that night, she held up a baby blue sundress she bought. "That's cute, Lace, but it looks a little small." Shawn commented. "It's supposed to be tight." Lacy replied. "Oh, I see and why is that?" Scott asked. "Duh, so I can show off my figure." Lacy replied. "Oh, I see. Wait. You have a figure at thirteen?" Scott asked. "Very funny." Lacy mumbled. "I'm kidding. I think it'll look great on you, sweetheart." Scott said. Lacy blushed when she heard the term of endearment. "Thanks, Scott." She said, smiling up at him. Shawn didn't miss the way Lacy was looking at Scott. After she went into the bedroom, he chuckled. "What's so funny?" Scott asked. "I think Lacy has a crush on you." Shawn commented. "Don't be ridiculous." Scott said. "Really, you didn't notice the way she was looking at you?" Shawn asked. Scott smirked at Shawn and tossed a pillow at him. "Yeah, she wants me man. Should I go in there and rip her clothes off?" Scott asked. "Don't even talk like that. Big Kev would kick your ass." Sean commented. "Man, I'm just kidding. She's a kid for crying out loud." Scott replied.  
  
Lacy put one of her father's shirts on and walked out to the front room. "So, what's on?" Lacy asked. "Nothing much." Sean replied. "Gimme that remote." Lacy said, grabbing it from him. She flipped through the channels until she saw Jerry Springer. "Hell no. We ain't watching this." Shawn said. "I love this show. It's hilarious." Lacy replied. "You watch Jerry?" Scott asked. "Yeah, why?" Lacy countered. "Well, Lace, I don't think your Dad would like it if he knew you were watching this trash." Scott commented. "So, don't tell him." Lacy said. She turned her attention to the television and ignored the way they were all staring at her.  
  
"Look at this shit, man. He cheats on his girl and she gets pissed, but then she's cheating on him. This is such bull." Sean said. "It happens." Shawn commented. "These people look like they are in desperate need of a job and new clothes." Scott commented. "Screw that. They need a whole new life." Sean said. "Can you say trailer park trash?" Shawn asked. Lacy laughed at the guys' comments as she watched the show. "What do you find so funny?" Scott asked. "You guys are funny. You can't stand this show, but you seem to be enjoying it more than I am." Lacy commented. "Well, I can't understand why anyone would want to go in front of millions of people and expose their private lives." Scott commented. "This is coming from you? You're a professional wrestler." Lacy commented.  
  
They all stopped talking when they heard shouting in the hall. Lacy ran to the door and opened it. "You are a pain in the ass, Sharon." Kevin shouted. "Me? I came all the way out here to see you and you start an argument in the restaurant." Sharon retorted. "You know, anymore I'm just sick of you. I told you time and time again that this marriage is basically over. But you keep insisting that we stay married because of the kids. Well, I've had enough of your shit." Kevin shouted. "I didn't do anything." Sharon screamed. "I know you slept with that asshole you work with." Kevin said. "How the hell do you know that?" Sharon asked. "Your friend Cindy called me. She told me all about it. She said she didn't think what you were doing was right." Kevin said. "That bitch." Sharon shrieked. "You're the bitch. We're through. Take the kids and go home. I'll see you in court." Kevin shouted.  
  
Lacy was shocked. Everyone in the room had heard it too. Suddenly, Lacy ran into the hall. "I hate you." She screamed. "I hate both of you." She ran towards the elevators and pushed the button wanting to get as far away from her parents as she could. "Lacy, wait." Kevin called. By the time he got to the end of the hall, the elevator doors had closed. "Damnit." He shouted, punching the wall in front of him. "This is your fault." Sharon shouted. "No, it's your fault. You're nothing but a lying, cheating bitch." Kevin said. Then he stormed into Scott's room and slammed the door. "Man, what the hell is going on?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm going after Lacy." Shawn said. Kevin nodded and watched his friend leave. "Cindy called me on my cell phone about thirty minutes ago. She told me that Sharon slept with that guy Chad that she's been working with. I knew something was going on, but when I heard it from Cindy, I lost it." Kevin explained. "Damn, she really did?" Sean asked. "Yeah, when I mentioned it in the restaurant, she had guilt written all over her face." Kevin replied. "Sorry, man. That's a shame." Scott commented. "You okay?" Sean asked. "I'm pissed. I wanted to have a nice time with her. That bitch don't care about nothing." Kevin growled.  
  
Shawn walked out of the hotel and saw Lacy sitting on a bench. He could tell she was crying, because she had her head down. "Lace, you okay?" Shawn asked. She looked up and saw him standing over her. "Leave me alone." She mumbled. "Come on, Lace. Sitting out here alone isn't going to make it better. I know you're upset, but you can't blame your Dad for this. He didn't do anything wrong." Shawn said. "He's leaving my mother." Lacy mumbled. "Lace, do you know what your Mom did?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, I know what she did. I was there when she did it." Lacy shouted. She got up and started to walk away, but Shawn grabbed her. "What do you mean you were there?" He asked. "Never mind." Lacy said. "Lace, come on. What do you mean?" Shawn asked. "I saw the guy come into the house. I didn't know who it was, but Mom told me that he was a friend of Dad's. I figured she was telling the truth. How the hell am I supposed to know if she's lying or not." She explained.  
  
"Then she told me that I could go shopping if I wanted. Well, you know me, I love to shop." Lacy said. "And?" Shawn asked. "Well, I came back an hour later and walked inside. I didn't see my Mom, so I figured she must've gone out. Whenever she gives me money, I always leave the change in her room, so I went upstairs and opened her door. I saw her naked in bed with that guy. I dropped the money and ran out of the house. When I came back later, she told me not to tell my Dad. She said if I did, he would leave and we'd never see him again." Lacy said. "That bitch." Shawn mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Lacy, come upstairs and talk to your Dad. He's worried about you." Shawn said. Lacy reluctantly followed Shawn back to Scott's room. When she walked in, Kevin got up to hug her, but she backed away. "Lace, come on. You know I love you, sweetheart." Kevin said. "Tell him what you told me." Shawn said. When Lacy recounted her story to her father, he was shocked. "That little bitch." He said. When Lacy started crying, he walked over and hugged her. "Lace, I would never leave you like that. You and Tristen are my pride and joy and I wouldn't dream of living without you both in my life. We'll work this out. I promise." Kevin said. "So you won't leave Mom?" Lacy asked. "Lace, I'm sorry. I can't stay married to your mother after what she did. It's not your fault. And it's not Tristen's fault either." Kevin told her.  
  
Kevin ended up staying in Scott's room since Sharon was in the other hotel room. In the morning, she banged loudly on Scott's door and woke everyone up. "What the hell are you knocking on my door this early for?" Scott asked. "I want my damn kids." Sharon shouted. "Chill the hell out." Scott retorted. Lacy grabbed her bag and led her brother out to the hall. When she turned around and saw her father standing there, she dropped her bag and went to hug him. "Lace, I know you're leaving, but I promise I will come and see you in a week when I'm off. And we'll work things out then." Kevin said. "Is Scott coming?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, sweetheart, I'll be there." Scott said. "Okay, see you in a week, Dad." Lacy said.  
  
When she got home with her mother, Chad came by the house. "Hi, Lacy." Chad said. "Hi, asshole." Lacy retorted. Sharon turned around and slapped her daughter across the face. "Don't you dare call him that." He said. "Sorry." Lacy mumbled. Tristen started crying when he saw his mother slap his sister. "Get your brother and go out for a walk." Sharon said. "I don't feel like it." Lacy replied. "Now." Sharon shouted. "Fine." Lacy retorted. She grabbed Tristen's hand and led him outside. After walking for twenty minutes, she went home and found the door locked. "Great, she locked us out." Lacy mumbled.  
  
Lacy took Tristen to Cindy's house and knocked on the door. "Hey, Lace. What's up?" Cindy asked. "My mom locked us out of the house." Lacy said. "Come on in. I was just cooking dinner. Are you hungry?" Cindy asked. "Yeah, starving." Lacy said. "Great, you can join me for dinner. Then you guys can watch television if you want." Cindy said. "Thanks, Cindy." Lacy replied. After they ate, Lacy sat down with her brother and put cartoons on for him. Cindy went to the kitchen and called Kevin.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Kevin asked. "Guess what." Cindy said. "What?" Kevin asked, wondering why she was calling again. "Lacy and Tristen are here. Lacy said that Chad came to the house and Sharon told her to take Tristen for a walk. Sharon locked them out of the house so they came here." Cindy said. "That bitch. She's really starting to piss me off. I wonder if she cares about those kids at all." Kevin said. "I fed them dinner and they're in there watching television now." Cindy said. "Thanks a lot, Cindy. I really appreciate you looking after them. I'll be home in a few days." Kevin said. "No problem. If she doesn't open the door, I'll let them spend the night here." Cindy said. "Okay, thanks a lot. I'll see you in a few days." Kevin replied, before ending the call.  
  
Lacy took her brother home to see if the door was unlocked. When she found that it was, she took her brother in and put him in bed. Then she called Cindy to tell her that she had been able to get in. "Where were you?" Sharon asked, when she hung up the phone. "I went to Cindy's because you locked me out of the damn house." Lacy shouted. "Don't you dare go to her house again." Sharon said. "Why? Because she told Dad about your little affair?" Lacy asked. Sharon slapped her daughter across the face again and demanded that she go to bed. "With pleasure." Lacy shrieked, as she stormed up the stairs.  
  
Two days later, Kevin flew home with Scott, Shawn, and Sean. When he got to his house, he noticed that the door was locked again, so he tried to unlock it. "That bitch had the locks changed." He grumbled, when he couldn't open it. "Here, allow me." Sean said. He took his credit card out and jimmied the lock open. "Where did you learn to do that?" Shawn asked. "My girlfriend locked me out a few times." Sean said. "Why the hell do you stay with her?" Kevin asked. "I did for a while, but I kicked her to the curb a few months ago." Sean replied. "That's what you need to do. You need to kick the bitches to the curb." Shawn said. Kevin nodded as he entered the house.  
  
"Lace, are you here?" He called. There was no answer, so he decided to call his lawyer, Tony Garrison. After talking with Tony for a while, he hung up and went to check around the house. A few minutes later, Sharon walked in. "What are you doing here?" She shouted, when she saw Shawn and Sean. Neither one of them answered her. They just smirked at her. "This is my house, in case you haven't forgotten. I paid the damn mortgage and my name is on the deed, so take your shit and get out." Kevin said. "Bullshit. I'm keeping this house. We're married. You owe me alimony." Sharon said. "Hate to break it to you, but you had an affair. You won't be getting a damn thing from me." Kevin retorted. "Where the hell are the kids at?" Kevin asked. "I don't know. Lacy took Tristen for a walk." Sharon said.  
  
"Our daughter is thirteen and you don't know where she is? What kind of mother are you?" Kevin shouted. "Oh fuck off." Sharon retorted. "You stupid bitch. You really don't give a shit about anything." Kevin grunted. "I only care about two things, money and my kids." Sharon retorted. "What about your lover?" Shawn asked. Sharon glared at Shawn who was smirking at her. "I don't have one." She retorted. "Sharon, are you home?" Chad called, as he walked into the house. "No? Then who the hell is that?" Sean asked, pointing to Chad.  
  
"You bastard." Kevin shouted, as he lunged at Chad and started to punch him. Lacy and Tristen walked in and saw their father fighting with Chad. Tristen started crying and Lacy started screaming at her father. Kevin heard his daughter and backed away from Chad. "Lace, I'm sorry." Kevin said. "It's okay." She mumbled. She knew why her father was angry, but she hated to see him fight. When she saw Scott, she smiled. "Hi, Scott." She said, walking over to him. "Hey, Lace. You okay?" Scott asked. She nodded and went into the kitchen with Tristen following her. "I'm hungry, Lacy." Tristen said. "Okay, I'll make you something to eat." Lacy replied. "Lace, sit down and relax. I've got it." Shawn said. "It's okay." Lacy replied. "Lace, I've got it." Shawn said. She nodded and sat down to watch while Shawn made them both lunch.  
  
"Get out, Sharon. I'm warning you. You're not staying in my house tonight." Kevin said. "Fine. I'll stay with Chad, but we're going to court and I'm getting this house and your money." Sharon shouted. Kevin watched her leave. Then he slammed the door and locked it. "You okay?" Scott asked. "I don't know. I can't believe that woman." Kevin said. He walked into the kitchen and saw Lacy and Tristen eating. "Thanks, Shawn." He said, as he sat down. "Hey, why don't we just order out tonight? I'll pay for it." Scott said. "Sure, whatever." Kevin said. "Let's rent a few movies too. That'll take your mind off of Sharon." Sean commented. "Okay, that sounds good. Get a few for Tristen and Lacy too." Kevin said. "Lace, why don't you come with me?" Scott asked. "Sure." Lacy said, smiling up at him.  
  
When they got to the movie store, Lacy looked through all the new releases. "See anything you like?" Scott asked. "Not really." Lacy mumbled. "How about a scary movie?" Scott asked. "I don't know. I think I might have trouble sleeping." Lacy replied. "Come on. You can sit with me. I'll make sure you don't get scared." Scott said. Lacy wasn't going to pass up the chance to be close to Scott, so she grabbed two horror films. They grabbed a Blue's Clue's movie for Tristen and Scott grabbed a few movies for Kevin and the guys to watch after Lacy and Tristen were in bed.  
  
When they got back, Tristen had to watch his movie first, which totally annoyed Lacy, who kept complaining about it, until Kevin finally yelled at her. She shut her mouth the minute she heard him yell. As soon as Tristen's movie ended, Lacy grabbed one of the horror films and turned it on while Kevin put Tristen in bed. She sat down next to Scott and smiled up at him. Shawn started laughing aloud when he saw the way Lacy was looking at Scott. Scott looked over at him and realized why he was laughing. "Man, cut it out." Scott said. "Sorry, couldn't help it." Shawn mumbled. Lacy looked from Shawn to Scott, wondering what she missed. Shawn started laughing again, which annoyed Lacy. She glared at him until he finally stopped.  
  
When she went out to the kitchen to get a drink, Shawn followed her. Scott saw him get up and went after them. Kevin followed them with his eyes, wondering why they were all going into the kitchen. Sean just laughed and shook his head. "Did I miss something?" Kevin asked. "Not a thing." Sean replied. "Lace." Shawn said, startling her. He saw her jump and started laughing again. "What is your problem?" She snapped. "If you're going to gaze at Scott, try to be a little more discreet." Shawn said. Lacy lowered her head to hide the blush. "Man, leave her alone." Scott said. Shawn laughed again as he left the kitchen. "Come on. You're missing the movie." Scott said. Lacy kept her head down as she walked back to the living room. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked. "Nothing." Lacy mumbled, which had Shawn laughing yet again. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Kevin asked. Shawn shrugged and turned his attention to the movie.  
  
Halfway into it, Lacy snuggled up against Scott. Kevin glanced at his daughter for a minute before turning his attention to the television again. He thought nothing of her being close to Scott, because they'd always been pretty close, but Shawn knew better. Scott put his arm around Lacy and smiled at her. "You picked a really gory movie, Lace." Kevin commented. "I had no idea it was like this." Lacy mumbled. "Maybe you shouldn't finish watching it." Kevin said. "I'm fine." She replied. She had no intentions of moving now, not with Scott's arm around her.  
  
After the movie ended, Kevin got up and turned it off. "Time for bed, Lace." He said. "Can't I stay up?" She asked. "No, you're only thirteen and it's after midnight. Get up to bed now." Kevin replied. "Goodnight." She mumbled as she walked to the stairs. "Night, Lacy." Shawn said. She glanced at him and saw him smirking at her. "Night, Smartass." Lacy retorted. "Lacy Lynn Nash, don't talk like that." Kevin shouted, when he heard his daughter. "Sorry, Dad." Lacy called, before closing her door.  
  
"Now, mind telling me what the hell was so funny earlier?" Kevin asked. Shawn glanced at Scott and started laughing again. "Nothing, man." Shawn said. "I'd like to know what the big joke is. Sean seems to find something funny too." Kevin commented. "We're just messing with Scott." Sean said. "Oh? How?" Kevin asked. "Nothing." Scott said. "They're being childish again." He added. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit tonight." Kevin said. "Sorry, I'll stop." Shawn replied, as Kevin put another movie into the VCR.  
  
The following morning, Tony Garrison came to the house to talk to Kevin about the impending divorce and custody battle. "Kev, what do you want to do about your children?" Tony asked, when they were sitting together in the living room. "You know, I can't take them with me. They're gonna have to stay with their mother, but I want it emphasized that I only get time off once in a while and I want the kids whenever I get time off and I want them during the summers." Kevin said. "That can be arranged." Tony replied. "As for alimony, I think we can probably convince the judge that your wife's affair is the sole reason for the divorce, which would prevent her from getting any of your money, but there is the matter of child support." Tony explained. "I can't give the money to Sharon. She'll spend it. Is there any way I can make you a third party to this?" Kevin asked. "Actually, I was going to suggest that. I can legally represent your children in financial matters, even though they are minors." Tony replied. "So, if I sent you money for them, Lacy could come to you if she needed anything?" Kevin asked. "That's how it works." Tony replied.  
  
"So, we know where we want to go with this then?" Tony asked, as he stood up. "Yeah, thanks Tony. You're a great lawyer." Kevin replied. "I'll take care of everything. The kids won't have to appear in court because you're agreeing to give custody to Sharon, but I will make sure you get the visitation stipulations you asked for." Tony said. Kevin walked him out and thanked him again. When he turned around, he saw Lacy coming down the stairs with Tristen. "Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Kevin asked. Lacy shrugged and went to the kitchen. When Kevin walked in, he saw her making breakfast. "You don't have to do that, Lace." Kevin said. "It's okay, Dad. I can handle it." Lacy replied.  
  
Scott, Shawn, and Sean walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Hey, was that Tony I heard?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, he stopped by to discuss a few things with me." Kevin replied. When Lacy finished making breakfast for everyone, she set everyone's plate down and walked out of the kitchen. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kevin asked. "Not hungry." Lacy said. "Lacy, get in here and eat now." Kevin said. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "Dad, come on. I'm not hungry." Lacy mumbled. "Sit and eat." He said, pointing to the empty chair. She groaned as she grabbed a plate and sat down.  
  
After breakfast, Lacy put cartoons on for her brother. Then she went upstairs and took a shower. After she finished dressing, she went downstairs and called her friend Amanda. "Hey, she's wearing the new sundress she bought." Shawn commented. "It looks cute on her." Scott said. "She's trying to impress you with her figure." Sean commented. Lacy turned around and glared at Sean. "Hey, Mandy. What's up?" She asked, when her friend answered the phone. "Nothing, girl. What's going on? I thought you were with your Dad." Mandy said. "That is a long story. Doing anything?" Lacy asked. "No, let's go meet Matt and Steve at the mall. Matt just called me." Mandy said. "Okay, I'll be at your house in ten minutes." Lacy replied.  
  
"Dad, I'm going out." Lacy called, after she hung up. "With who and where?" Kevin asked, as he walked into the living room. "Mandy and to the mall." Lacy replied. "Just Mandy?" Kevin asked. Lacy shrugged and smiled. "Who are they and how old are they?" Kevin asked, knowing that his daughter was meeting boys at the mall. "Dad, do you need to know everything?" She asked. "Yes I do." He replied. "Matt and Steve. Matt is sixteen and Steve is seventeen." Lacy said. "They're a little old for you." Kevin commented. "Well, I'm not dating both of them." Lacy retorted. "So, which one are you dating then?" Kevin asked. "Matt." She replied. "He's the sixteen year old?" Kevin asked. "Yes, Dad. He's sixteen." She replied. "Fine. Bring him home with you so I can meet him." Kevin said. "You can't be serious." Lacy mumbled. "Dead serious." Kevin stated.  
  
Lacy met Amanda at her house. Then they walked to the mall together. "Matt, mind coming to my house with me after we're done here?" Lacy asked. "Sure, what for?" Matt asked. "My overbearing father wants to meet you." Lacy replied. "Oh brother. Parents are so pathetic." Amanda commented. "I know. Dad is always bugging me about things." Lacy replied. "Hey, I like wrestling. I don't mind meeting your Dad." Matt said. "Why don't we all go back after?" Amanda suggested. "Sure, we can go swimming in the pool." Lacy said. "That sounds like fun." Steve commented.  
  
After shopping for a while, Lacy, Matt, Amanda, and Steve walked back to Lacy's house. "Dad, I'm home." Lacy called, when she walked in. Lacy heard her parents arguing and groaned. "Hey, relax. We don't mind." Matt said. Scott came down the stairs carrying Tristen. "Hey, Lace. Bad timing." Scott commented. "I've noticed." Lacy mumbled. Sharon walked into the living room and saw her daughter standing with her friends. "Well, if it isn't the little brat and her teenage loverboy." Sharon said. "Mom, shut up." Lacy cried. "Don't you dare tell me to shut up." Sharon shouted. "Sharon, get the hell out of my house." Kevin said, as he walked into the living room. "I'm going." Sharon snapped, as she headed for the door. When she left, she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Lacy stood there looking thoroughly embarrassed for a moment. "Okay, take Matt and Steve out to the pool. I need to change." Lacy said. "Wait a minute. Aren't you going to introduce your friends to me?" Kevin asked. "Dad, you know Mandy. This is Matt and this is Steve." Liacy said, pointing to them. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Nash." Matt said. "Yeah, we watch you on television a lot." Steve added. "Nice to meet you too. Sorry you had to hear my wife and I arguing." Kevin said. "No big deal." Matt commented. "Okay, go ahead out to the back now if you want." Kevin said. Amanda led Steve and Matt outside, while Lacy went to change. When she came downstairs, her father frowned. "You're not wearing that out there." He said. "What is wrong with this?" Lacy asked. "Do you really want me to tell you that?" Kevin retorted. "Dad, please stop. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." Lacy groaned.  
  
She went out to the back and saw that her friends were already in the pool. "Hey, Lace." Shawn said, startling her. "You don't mind if we sit out here, do you?" Sean asked. Lacy shrugged and dove into the pool. They spent the rest of the day in the pool and even stayed in when it got dark. "So, what's going on with your parents?" Amanda asked. "To sum it up real quick for you, Mom cheated on Dad. Dad's pissed and wants a divorce. Mom wants the house, but Dad paid for the house, so he threw her out." Lacy said. "Damn, that's a shame, Lace." Matt commented. "I think my Dad is leaving me with my mother." Lacy said. "That sucks. No offense, but your mother is a real bitch." Amanda said. "You don't have to tell me that." Lacy replied.  
  
"Lacy, time to get out." Kevin called from the back door. "Okay, Dad." Lacy replied. She and her friends got out and dried off. Then they went into the house. "It's getting late, sweetheart." Kevin commented. Lacy nodded and walked her friends to the door. When she stepped outside and closed it, she kissed Matt goodnight and watched them all leave. Then she went back inside and sat down.  
  
"He seems like a nice boy." Kevin commented. "He's okay." Lacy replied. "Just okay?" Sean asked. Lacy shrugged and smiled slightly. "So, if he's just okay, then why do you continue to date him?" Kevin asked. "Well, we're not really dating. Mom doesn't like me dating anyone, so I see Matt like once a week. I'm usually too busy taking care of Tristen to do anything anymore." Lacy mumbled. "I'm sorry, Lace. You know I'd take you with me if I could." Kevin said. She nodded and grabbed the remote. When she turned Jerry on, Kevin shook his head. "Come on. I love this show." Lacy said. "Lace, this is nothing but trash." Kevin replied. "Dad, it's just a show. It's not like I'm going to go out and do what these people are doing." Lacy commented. "Turn it off." He replied.  
  
Lacy turned the television off and tossed the remote. Then she went up to her room and sat down on her bed. "She's been pretty moody lately." Shawn commented. "Well, I guess the divorce has got her down, but I can't stay with Sharon. I can't put up with her shit anymore." Kevin replied. "Hey, I don't blame you. It's a shame Lacy has to put up with her though." Scott commented. "Lacy's strong. She'll be okay. Besides, Cindy told me she'd keep an eye on them for me while I'm traveling." Kevin replied.  
  
A week later, Kevin went to court with his lawyer Tony. Shawn and Sean went to watch, so Lacy and Tristen stayed with Scott. Cindy stopped by that afternoon and talked with Scott for a while. Lacy had been swimming in the pool with her brother. When she walked in, she saw Cindy and Scott kissing. "What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Scott and Cindy jumped when they heard her. "Lace, I didn't hear you come in." Scott said. Lacy didn't answer. She grabbed her brother and stormed out of the house. "Shit." Scott mumbled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over." Cindy said. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have done that." Scott replied. "I didn't mind." Cindy said. "I know, but Lacy did and she's been hurt enough." Scott replied.  
  
Lacy walked around with her brother, not wanting to go home and see Scott or Cindy. She couldn't believe Scott was kissing Cindy and she hated Cindy for it. She used to look up to Cindy and thought of her as a mother figure, but now, things were different. She'd seen her kissing Scott and she didn't like it one bit. She liked Scott and it had hurt her to see him with Cindy. She decided she wanted nothing to do with Cindy ever again.  
  
When Kevin came home, he was in a fairly good mood, because everything had gone well in court. Cindy and Scott were still there and they both were worried about Lacy. "Where's Lace?" Kevin asked. Scott frowned at the mention of her name. "Well?" Kevin asked, when Scott didn't answer. "Lacy saw Scott and I kissing and got upset. She took Tristen and went out and she hasn't come back yet." Cindy said. "What?" Kevin asked, glaring at his friend. "Man, I'm sorry. I had no idea she'd walk in here and I didn't think she'd get upset about it." Scott said. "You know something, you're a real ass sometimes." Shawn commented. Scott looked up at Shawn and knew right away why Shawn had called him that, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"How long has she been gone?" Kevin asked. "Pretty much all day." Scott replied. Just then, Lacy walked in with Tristen. When she saw Cindy and Scott sitting together, she glared at them. "Lace, sit down and talk to me." Scott said. "No. You know what, I looked up to her and you were my friend. But I hate both of you now. And I hate my mother and I hate my father. You know what, I hate all of you." Lacy screamed. Then she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. 


	2. A Daughter's Anger

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
Tristen started crying, so Kevin picked him up and tried to calm him down. "Cindy, you need to leave now." Kevin said, annoyed with her and Scott for upsetting Lacy. "Kevin, I'm really sorry." Cindy said. "Just go." Kevin replied. "I had a fairly good day today and then I have to come home to this shit. Sometimes, you really know how to make things that much worse." Kevin said. Scott put his head in his hands and groaned. Shawn went up to see if he could get Lacy to calm down. When he knocked on the door the first time, Lacy didn't answer. Then he did it again, a little louder. "Go away." Lacy shouted. "Lace, open the door. Please talk to me." Shawn said. A few minutes passed and she finally opened the door and let him in.  
  
"Look, I know why you're mad at Scott and Cindy." Shawn commented. "I'm sick of everyone. I hate my father because he's too busy to care about us. My mother is too much of a bitch. And the list just goes on and on." Lacy mumbled. "That's not what this is about, Lace. You know it. It's because you've got a crush on Scott that you're so pissed off right now." Shawn said. "I don't have a crush on Scott." Lacy snapped. "No? Then what is it? I see the way you act around him. I'm surprised that your Dad hasn't noticed it yet. Sean knows too." Shawn replied. "Whatever." Lacy mumbled. "Look, I know how you feel about Scott, but you're thirteen and he's a lot older than you are. You're going to have to realize that nothing will ever happen between the two of you." Shawn said. "You can leave now." Lacy snapped. She pointed at the door and watched Shawn leave. Then she laid on her bed and cried.  
  
"How is she?" Kevin asked, when Shawn came down. "Hurt. She's very upset right now. I think it's safe to say that Lacy realizes how much a mess her life is going to be when we all leave." Shawn replied. Scott went out to the back and sat down. Shawn decided now was a good time to talk to him about Lacy, so he followed him out. When Scott saw Shawn staring at him, he smirked. "What?" He asked, knowing exactly why Shawn had come out there. "Man, this isn't funny, Scott. You know why she's upset. It's not right. You're screwing with her head." Shawn said. "Just how the hell am I doing that?" Scott asked. "You need to set her straight." Shawn replied. "So, I'm supposed to go up there and tell her that her little crush on me has to stop and that I don't feel the same about her?" Scott asked. Shawn nodded. "Man, are you nuts? If I do that, she'll hate me." Scott snapped. "And if you let her think that her feelings for you are okay, she'll end up hating you more." Shawn replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll go and tell her right now. But I'm telling you, when I do this, Lacy will never speak to me again." Scott remarked. He went into the house and walked up the stairs to Lacy's room. When he knocked, she pulled open the door and glared at him. "What do you want?" Lacy snapped. "Can we talk?" Scott asked. "I don't think we need to talk about anything." Lacy retorted. "Yeah, we need to talk, Lacy." Scott said, as he walked into her room. "Get out." Lacy shouted. "Not until you listen to me." Scott said. When she slammed the door, Scott winced. "Okay, so you're angry. Why don't you tell me why." Scott said. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why. My father is leaving me with that bitch who will probably have Chad moving in with us before I even get my things away. I will not be able to live in my own house anymore, because my mother is not allowed to have the house. And I have to take care of Tristen all the time and I never have time to myself." Lacy shouted.  
  
"All legitimate reasons for being angry, Lace, but why are you angry at me?" Scott asked. Lacy sat down on her bed and glared at him. "Because you have a crush on me and you didn't like seeing me kissing Cindy." Scott answered for her. "I do not have a crush on you." Lacy shouted. "Yeah, you do. I've known it for a while and I guess I'm to blame for this. I should have set you straight before." Scott commented. "Set me straight?" Lacy asked. "Lacy, you're only thirteen. Nothing will ever happen between us. I don't want you thinking that something will, because I would never do something like that." Scott said. "So, you're trying to say I'm ugly?" Lacy shouted. "No, I'm not. I'm trying to say that you're a kid. I'm a lot older than you are." Scott replied. "That's fine. As far as I'm concerned, I don't ever want to see your face again. And you can tell my Dad to forget about visiting me, because I don't want to see him either." Lacy shrieked. "Don't be like that." Scott said. "Get out of my room and don't ever talk to me again." Lacy screamed. Scott left the room without a word. He knew Lacy meant what she said and it hurt him more than she would ever realize.  
  
When he got downstairs, he walked out the front door and sat down on the porch. Kevin had heard his daughter shouting and was beginning to understand why she was upset. He put Tristen down and went to the stairs, but Shawn stopped him. "You know, I'm not a father, Kev, but if I were you, I'd just leave her alone for now. She needs to think about things and she needs to calm down." Shawn said. Kevin nodded, knowing his friend was right.  
  
A week later, Lacy still hadn't talked to her father or Scott. She nodded to Shawn and Sean now and then, but she ignored her father and Scott. The day before her father was scheduled to leave, Lacy packed most of her things and then she packed Tristen's. Sharon came and picked her up that night. "Lace, I'll come and see you when I get time off." Kevin said. Lacy handed her bags to her mother. Then she picked Tristen up and turned around. "Don't bother. I don't want to see you ever again." Lacy said. Then she followed her mother out and put Tristen in the car.  
  
"Kev, she doesn't mean that." Shawn said. "Yeah she does. She hates me because she feels like I'm abandoning her now." Kevin replied. He went upstairs to his room and shut the door. Scott put his head down and stared at the floor. "I fucked up." He mumbled. "You sure did. You fucked up big time. You let that girl think that you liked her the way she liked you. That was wrong." Shawn said. "Hey, she'll get over it." Sean commented. "I sure hope so, because Kev is a mess right now and he knows what Sharon will do to those kids while we're on the road." Shawn replied. 


	3. Puppy Love

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
Summer ended and Lacy went back to school. Tristen started going to preschool, so Lacy walked him there every morning after she made him breakfast. Then she walked to school. After school, she would pick her brother up and take him back to the apartment that her mother had rented. Cindy called a few times, but Lacy let the answering machine get it. When Sharon heard Cindy's messages, she called her up and warned her never to call again, so Cindy stopped calling.  
  
Kevin also called a few times, but Lacy didn't answer the phone. As far as she was concerned, she had no father. It was only she and Tristen and the bitch they called Mom. Lacy spent all of her time with her brother, playing with him, cooking for him, bathing him, reading to him, and putting him to bed. Whenever Lacy needed money for food, clothes, or anything else, she would call Tony. He would come to the house and give her money and she would go out with her brother and get the things that she needed.  
  
Summer was approaching again and it had been nine months since she'd talked to her father. He hadn't bothered trying to visit on his off days, because he knew Lacy didn't want to see him, but now that summer was approaching, Kevin had every intention of bringing his children out to see him. When he called the house the day before Lacy and Tristen got out of school for the summer, Sharon answered the phone. "Lace, your father wants you and Tristen to go and see him for the summer." Sharon called. "Tell him Tristen can go, but I'm not coming." Lacy shouted. "Lacy doesn't want to come." Sharon said. "I don't give a damn if she wants to come or not. You put her on the damn plane." Kevin growled. "Fine, but don't blame me if she ignores you or hates you for it." Sharon said. "Put her on the phone now." Kevin shouted. "Lacy, pick up the phone." Sharon called.  
  
Lacy went to the phone in her room and picked it up. "What?" She asked. "Lace, it's been nine months. You need to get over this shit and start talking to me again." Kevin said. "That's okay, I'd rather not. I hate you and I hate all of your friends and I really don't want to see you." Lacy replied. "That's too damn bad. You're coming out for the summer." Kevin snapped. "Bullshit." Lacy shouted. "What did you just say?" Kevin asked, surprised that his daughter was cursing. "Where'd you learn that from, your mother?" He asked. "I have to go. Have fun with Tristen, because I'm not coming." Lacy shouted. Then she slammed down the phone.  
  
When Kevin flew home to pick up his kids that weekend, Tristen was packed and ready to go, but Lacy was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Kevin asked. "I don't know. She got up this morning and packed Tristen's things. Then she brought the bags down and gave Tristen breakfast. After that, she left the house." Sharon explained. "Damnit." Kevin growled. He grabbed his son's bags and took his son to his house. He was shocked when he saw that Lacy was in the swimming pool. Scott and Shawn had stopped at a store on the way to Kevin's house. When they pulled up, they saw Kevin and Tristen on the front porch. "Where's Lacy?" Shawn asked. "In my pool." Kevin replied, as he unlocked the door.  
  
When he set his bags down, along with Tristen's he walked out to the yard. "Hey, Lace." He said. Lacy looked up and saw her father standing over her. "What?" She asked. "Why aren't you packed?" Kevin asked. "Because, I'm not going." Lacy replied. "Lacy, come on. I want to spend the summer with you. I've missed you." Kevin said. "Fine. I'll pack later. Right now I'm swimming." Lacy grumbled. "Okay, no problem. We're not leaving until tomorrow anyway." Kevin replied.  
  
When Lacy walked into the house and saw Scott, she frowned. "Hey, Lacy." Shawn said, greeting her with a hug. "Hi, Shawn. How are you?" Lacy asked. "Can't complain." He replied, with a slight smile on his face. Lacy walked right past Scott and up the stairs. When she came down, Scott walked over to her. "Can we talk?" He asked. "Why?" Lacy retorted. "Please, Lacy. It's been nine months since I last talked to you." Scott said. She nodded and walked out to the front porch. Scott walked out and sat down next to her.  
  
"Please tell me why you're so angry with me." Scott said. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but he didn't understand it. They had always been close and he liked it that way. Now she wanted nothing to do with him and it hurt like hell. "What do you want me to say?" She asked. "I don't know. Say something. I hate that you don't talk to me anymore." Scott replied. "I'm sorry. You hurt me. I don't know if I can get past that." Lacy commented. "How did I hurt you? Tell me what I did." Scott replied. "I didn't like seeing you with Cindy." Lacy said. "What's the big deal? We're both adults." Scott replied.  
  
"I thought I made it clear. I guess I didn't. You know, even Shawn knew. I guess you just didn't catch on the way he did." Lacy commented. "What, that you had a crush on me?" Scott asked. Lacy shrugged. "Lace, I'm flattered that you think of me that way, but I'm twelve years older than you are. You're fourteen, Lacy. That's a huge difference in age." Scott commented. When she felt tears coming to her eyes, she got up and started to walk away. "Lacy, come on. Don't walk away. Talk to me." Scott said. "I can't, Scott." Lacy replied. He could tell she was crying and it made him feel even worse. He had no idea how to fix this, though he wanted to, badly.  
  
"Lacy, what were you expecting?" Scott asked. "What do you mean?" She countered. "What were you expecting from me?" He asked the question again, a little more specifically this time. "I honestly don't know, Scott. Everyone sees me as some little kid. I'm not a little kid. I have more responsibility than most people my age. I'm not a little kid and I have feelings like everyone else, but no one gets that." Lacy said. "I get that, Lacy. I know you do and I know you're hurt right now. I want to fix it. I don't want you to be angry with me." Scott replied. "You can't fix it, Scott. No one can." Lacy replied. "Why not?" He asked, growing more confused by the minute. "Because, I want something that you can't give me." Lacy replied.  
  
She walked into the house leaving Scott thoroughly confused. He got up and followed her, wanting to know what she meant. He was glad when he saw that Kevin was in the yard. "Lacy, what did you mean?" Scott asked. Shawn looked up from a magazine he was reading when he heard Scott come in. "Never mind." Lacy replied. "Come on. You have to tell me what you meant by that." Scott said. "Scott, I don't even want to say it, because if I do, then it'll hurt me more. Just thinking about it hurts me." Lacy said.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, getting frustrated now. "Leave it alone, please." Lacy cried. "No, you have to talk to me. I can't leave it like this. It's driving me crazy. We used to be close. Now you won't even talk to me and I can't stand it." Scott said. Lacy glared at him for a minute before going into the kitchen. "Please, tell me Lacy." He said. "Fine. You really want to hear this? Fine, I love you Scott. I'm fourteen and I fell in love with you." Lacy screamed. Then she ran up the stairs to her old room and slammed the door.  
  
Shawn was just as shocked as Scott was. Kevin had heard his daughter and came into the house to see what was going on. "What happened?" He asked. "Well, to sum it up in one sentence, your daughter just told Scott that she's in love with him." Shawn said. Kevin's jaw dropped when he heard that. "You're kidding me." Kevin said. "Please tell me you're joking." He commented. "I kid you not. Your daughter has announced that she is in love with Scott Hall." Shawn said. "Would you stop saying it like that?" Scott shouted. "Sorry, man. Just trying to lighten the mood." Shawn replied.  
  
Kevin walked up to his daughter's room and knocked on the door. He could hear her crying, so he opened the door and walked in. "Lacy, are you okay?" He asked. She looked up at him and stared at him for a minute before burying her face in her pillow. "Sweetheart, don't cry. We can talk about this and we can work it out." Kevin said. "How? You going to let me date a twenty-six year old guy?" Lacy retorted. Kevin didn't answer, because he knew she wouldn't want to hear the answer anyway. "Listen, I know you think you love Scott." Kevin commented. Lacy looked up again and laughed. "I don't think." She retorted. "Lacy, you can't possibly love him. He's twelve years older than you are." Kevin commented. "I don't care. I know how I feel and if that bothers you, I'm sorry. But I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I don't." Lacy replied.  
  
Kevin was speechless. He had no idea what to say to that. "Look, fine. You love him, but you can't possibly expect him to love you back." Kevin said. "Why not?" Lacy asked. "Lacy, you're fourteen." Kevin said. "So, I'm pretty." Lacy snapped. "Of course you are. You're very pretty, but Scott will never be interested in you the way you want him to be. You're too young." Kevin said. "I don't want to go with you." Lacy said. "Why not?" Kevin asked. "Because I don't want to be around him." She replied. Kevin sighed heavily. He didn't want to force his daughter to come with him, but he wanted to spend time with her. "Look, just come. I'll make sure he stays away from you." Kevin said. "Daddy, please don't make me come." Lacy begged. "Lace, I never get to see you. I want to spend the summer with you." Kevin said. She sat up and nodded slowly. "I promise everything will be okay." He said, as he held her in his arms.  
  
Later that night, Lacy walked back to her mother's apartment to get her things. When she got back to the house, Kevin asked her to sit and watch a movie. Lacy saw Scott sitting on the couch, so she sat down on the floor. "Lace, you don't have sit on the floor. Sit here." Kevin said. He got off the chair and sat down next to Scott. Shawn didn't say a word as Lacy sat down in the chair. Scott kept glancing at her now and then, wishing there were something he could say to make her feel better, but he knew that there wasn't.  
  
After the movie ended, Kevin took Tristen upstairs and went to bed. Shawn followed. Lacy went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Scott walked in a few minutes later, hoping to talk to her. When Lacy turned around and saw him staring at her, she jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said. "What do you want?" Lacy asked. "To talk to you." He replied. "There's nothing more that you or I need to say to one another." Lacy retorted. "Yeah, I think there is." Scott said. He walked towards her, but she backed away. "Scott, leave me alone." Lacy said. "Come on, talk to me. We were so close before, Lace. I don't want you to avoid me." He said.  
  
Lacy turned towards the toaster and put her bagel in it, avoiding Scott as best she could. When he walked up behind her, she froze. "Lacy, please talk to me." He said. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. "Because, we were friends and I want that back." He replied. "You're too old for me." Lacy mumbled. "I'm not too old to be your friend." He replied. When she turned around, she saw that he was standing right in front of her. She looked up at him and saw him smirking at her. "What?" She asked. "Well, looks to me like you're cornered. You can't move." He commented. "Just get out of my way." She mumbled. He shook his head no and laughed. "Not until you talk to me." He replied.  
  
"Scott, come on. It's late and I'm tired." Lacy said. "Talk to me and I'll let you by." He replied. Lacy sighed and leaned against the counter. "What do you want me to say?" She asked. "Say that you're not angry with me. Say that we're still friends." He replied. "Fine, I'm not angry with you and we're still friends." Lacy said. Then she tried to pass him, but he wouldn't let her by. Without thinking about it, he slid his arms around her waist and pinned her to the counter. Lacy felt her heart pounding in her chest. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted. Being this close to him wasn't good for either one of them.  
  
When she looked up, she saw him smirking again. "Scott, please just stop it." Lacy pleaded with him, hoping he'd let her go. "Lacy, we're going to be spending three months together. You can't avoid me all the time." Scott commented. "Dad said he'll keep you away from me." Lacy replied. Scott laughed when he heard that. "What if I don't want to stay away?" He asked. Lacy felt herself getting tense. She tried pushing him away gently, but he held onto her tightly. "What's it going to take, Lace?" He asked. "I don't understand." Lacy said. "What's it going to take to get you to forgive me for what happened between Cindy and I." He replied.  
  
She looked up at him and studied his face for a minute, wondering how to answer that. She knew what she wanted, but she knew he probably wouldn't give it to her. "Tell me." He said. "I want you to kiss me." Lacy whispered. Scott wasn't surprised with her response, but he was surprised that she'd found the nerve to say it. He decided one kiss wouldn't hurt anything, so he lowered his head and kissed her lips gently, intending to leave it at that, but Lacy wrapped her arms around him and encouraged him to continue. He found himself wanting to kiss her, so he gave in and deepened the kiss, giving her exactly what she'd been wanting since the year before.  
  
Lacy's heart pounded in her chest as the kiss continued getting more heated with each passing second. She had wanted him to kiss her this way for a long time and now, she didn't want him to stop. After a few minutes passed, he let go of her and backed away. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." He mumbled. "Don't be sorry." Lacy whispered. "Lace, you're fourteen. I can't believe I did that." He mumbled, as he turned away from her. Lacy turned toward the counter and buried her face in her hands as she started to cry. "Damnit." Scott mumbled under his breath. He'd wanted to fix things and he just made them a whole lot worse. He heard her crying, so he walked over and put his arms around her. "Lacy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Scott said.  
  
"The only thing that hurts me is the fact that I can't have you." Lacy whispered. Scott turned her around so that she was facing him. Then held her while she cried. "I'll make a deal with you." He said, after she stopped crying. "What?" She mumbled. "You have to promise that you'll talk to me and hang out with me like we used to do." Scott said. "And?" Lacy asked. "And when you're older, we'll see how things go." Scott replied. Lacy looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. "What are you trying to say?" She asked. "If I answer that, it's between us." Scott replied. Lacy nodded and smiled. When he whispered in her ear, she looked up at him and smiled. Then she kissed him again. This time, Scott didn't hesitate to kiss her back. "But, you have to promise that everything that happened between us tonight, stays between us." Scott said. "I promise." Lacy replied. "Okay, you should get some sleep. We have an early flight tomorrow." He said. Lacy nodded and went to her room feeling better than she had in a while.  
  
The following morning, when Lacy came down, she was in a great mood. Kevin and Shawn were surprised, but Scott knew that what he'd told her the night before had made her happy. "So, why are you so happy this morning?" Kevin asked. "Because, Scott and I talked last night and we've worked things out." Lacy replied. "Oh?" Kevin asked. "Yes, I've got my best friend back." Scott replied. Kevin smiled when he heard that. "Well, it's nice to see that things are finally returning to normal." Kevin replied. 


	4. The First Summer

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
After they all arrived in Chicago, Lacy took a shower and changed before having lunch with her father, Tristen, Shawn, Scott, Sean and two people Lacy hadn't met before, named Mark and Glenn. "So, you're Lacy. Your Dad talks about you and your little brother all the time." Mark commented. Lacy nodded and smiled. "Are you excited about traveling with your Dad for the summer?" Glenn asked. Lacy glanced at Scott and nodded. "Yeah, and I get to spend the summer with my best friend." She added. "Who would that be?" Mark asked. "That would be me." Scott replied. "Oh? Interesting friendship." Mark commented.  
  
"When Lacy was younger, she always wanted to be around Scott. She never came to me. It was always Scott who was giving her the attention. They've been close ever since." Kevin explained. "That's sweet." Glenn commented. "Yeah and Tristen is taking after his sister, only he adores Shawn." Kevin replied. "Hey, he's my little buddy." Shawn said. Tristen, who was sitting on his lap nodded and smiled. "Dad, can I go out shopping today?" Lacy asked. "What do you want to buy?" Kevin asked. "Clothes." Lacy replied. "More clothes?" He asked. "Yeah, please." She begged. "Okay, fine. I guess so." He replied. He took out a hundred and handed it to her. "Dad, we're in Chicago. Everything out here is really expensive." Lacy said. "How much do you want?" He asked. Everyone laughed as Kevin threw two more hundreds on the table. "Thank you." Lacy said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Teenagers." Kevin grunted, after his daughter had left. "They love to spend money." Mark commented. "How would you know?" Shawn asked. "I've got two boys, you know." Mark said. "They're teenagers now?" Sean asked. "Marcus is sixteen and Lucas is thirteen." Mark replied. "Damn, I didn't know they were that old." Shawn commented. "Yeah, Lauren is always asking for money for them." Mark replied. "How do you know she's not spending it?" Kevin asked. "Because, Lauren and I get along. We didn't have a shitty breakup like you and Sharon did." Mark replied. "Hey, that's cool." Scott commented. "Yeah, it makes things a lot easier." Mark replied.  
  
"So, how come they don't ever come out?" Scott asked. "They will be. They're going to be coming out to New York next week to spend the summer with me, because Lauren is going on vacation with her husband." Mark replied. "That'll be nice. Maybe Lacy can hang out with them." Kevin commented. Scott frowned slightly, but it went unnoticed. "Yeah, my boys are good kids. I'm sure they'd like Lacy and they'd treat her right too." Mark replied.  
  
Lacy finished shopping and returned to the hotel two hours later. When she walked in, she saw Mark and Glenn sitting with her father and Shawn. She was disappointed that Scott wasn't there, but she didn't let it show. "Hey, Lace. Mark's boys' are coming to New York next week. You'll have someone to spend the summer with." Kevin commented. "That's nice." Lacy replied, as she walked into the bedroom. "You don't sound too enthusiastic about it." Kevin said, when she came out. "I'm sure I'll like them. I'm just a little tired." Lacy replied.  
  
When Scott walked in with Sean a few minutes later, Lacy's eyes lit up. "Lace, Scott's gonna stay with you tonight. Shawn will be here too. Mark, Glenn, Sean and I are going out." Kevin said. "Okay, Dad." Lacy replied, as she smiled up at Scott. After her father left with Mark, Glenn, and Sean, Lacy sat down on the couch and turned on Jerry. "Not him again." Shawn mumbled. "He's awesome." Lacy commented. "So, what'd you buy today?" Shawn asked. "Wanna see?" Lacy asked. "Sure, Lace." Scott said. Shawn and Scott glanced at one another and smirked.  
  
When she came out, Scott and Shawn looked up and smiled. "Okay, let's see it." Scott said. Lacy pulled out a black skirt and a white blouse. "Well, that's cute." Shawn commented. "Yeah, but I bet it'd look a lot nicer on her." Scott added. Lacy blushed when she heard the compliment. Then she glanced at Shawn. "It's okay, Lace. I know." Shawn said. She looked over at Scott, who nodded. "You told him?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, he's not going to say anything. Don't worry about it." Scott said. "Yeah, as long as nothing goes on, I've got no problems." Shawn replied. "Thanks, Shawn." Lacy mumbled.  
  
"So, what else did you buy?" Scott asked. "Just black jeans and a tee shirt, new sneakers and new sandals." Lacy replied. "Oh, is that all?" Shawn asked. "Females love to shop." Scott commented. Lacy shrugged and smiled. "That's not all." She said. She took the smaller bag and opened it. Shawn and Scott glanced at one another and frowned. "Lace, what did you buy?" Shawn asked. When she pulled out a small velvet box, Scott's frown deepened. "Please tell me that wasn't expensive." Scott said. Lacy opened the box and pulled out a ring. "What's that?" Shawn asked. "Well, since Scott and I are best friends, I bought him a friendship ring." Lacy explained. "Black onyx with diamond studs?" Scott asked. "Damn, that had to cost a lot." Shawn mumbled.  
  
"Lacy, you shouldn't have spent your Dad's money on this." Scott said. "I didn't." She replied. "Huh?" Shawn asked. "I worked at night during the school year and saved up some money." She explained. "This is nice, but I can't wear it, Lace. You know your Dad will see this." Scott commented. "So, just tell him you bought it for yourself." She said. "Yeah, he won't know the difference." Shawn added. "Okay, thank you." Scott said, as he hugged her. He glanced at Shawn and saw him smirking. "What the hell. Go ahead." Shawn mumbled. Scott laughed as he turned back to Lacy. When he kissed her, Shawn put his head down and sighed. He knew if Kevin ever found out about this, he would lose it, but he could tell that Lacy really did have feelings for Scott, so he agreed to keep quiet about it.  
  
A week later, Lacy dropped her bags in yet another hotel room. "Lace, get ready to go down to the lobby. We're leaving for the arena early." Kevin said. "Okay, Dad." Lacy replied. She took a quick shower and put on her new black jeans that she bought in Chicago. She pulled on the black tee shirt she bought and brushed her hair. Then she put on her new black sneakers and laced them up. After she finished tying them, she went out to the front room to see if Tristen was ready.  
  
"What's with the shirt?" Kevin asked, when he looked up at his daughter. "Nothing." Lacy shrugged. "Is that some kind of nickname or something?" He asked. "Maybe." Lacy replied. "Angel? Sweetheart, I hate to tell you this, but you're no angel." Kevin said. Lacy shrugged again and laughed at the expression on her father's face. "Everyone has a little bit of the devil in them." She commented. "Ain't that the truth." Shawn mumbled. Lacy glanced at him and laughed before walking out to the hall with her brother.  
  
When they got to the arena, Kevin saw Mark standing with his brother and his kids. "Lace, come on. Mark's boys' are here." Kevin said. Lacy looked up at the two boys' and groaned. "Come on. I'm sure they're really nice." Kevin said. She followed her father over to Mark and Glenn and leaned against the wall. "Hey, Lacy." Glenn said. Lacy stared at Mark's sons for a moment, before saying anything. "Hi, Glenn." She mumbled. "Hey, Kev. Vince wants to see you." Scott called as he walked up to them. "Okay, I'll meet you in the locker room, sweetheart." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and watched her father leave. "Hi, Scott." She said, smiling up at him. "Hey, Lace. You look nice in the jeans." He commented.  
  
"Lacy, this is Marcus and this is Lucas." Mark said, introducing his sons. "Hi, Lacy. Our dad was just telling us about you." Lucas said. "Nice to meet you." Lacy replied. "Your Dad suggested we all have a late dinner after the show." Mark commented. "I guess so." Lacy replied. "Okay, see you later, then." Mark said. "See you later, Lacy." Marcus said, as he followed his father. "Will you come?" Lacy asked Scott. "Of course. Kev already asked if I wanted to join him." Scott replied. "Great, I think I'll actually enjoy myself then." Lacy said, as she, Shawn, and Scott walked down to the locker room. Scott and Shawn laughed at her comment. "You know, you might have a good time with Marcus and Lucas." Shawn commented. Lacy shrugged as they walked into the locker room. "I'd rather be around Scott." She replied. "Young love." Shawn mumbled, as he sat down.  
  
"Shut up, man. There ain't nothing young about me." Scott said. "She's young." Shawn commented. "In your eyes." Scott retorted. "Oh, now I see. You don't see Lacy as a fourteen year old girl, eh?" Shawn asked. "No comment." Scott replied. Lacy sat down and stretched out on the sofa. "I really don't feel like hanging out with Mark's kids' but I know my Dad will probably insist that I do." Lacy commented. "You know, Lace, even though we made that little arrangement, you're free to be around anyone you want. I'm not going to get upset about it." Scott commented. "You trying to say you don't care?" Lacy asked. "No, I'm saying that even though you're fourteen, I trust you. Besides, if you start dating someone your age, that'd be good for you." Scott said. Lacy frowned when she heard that.  
  
"Hey, don't get me wrong. I like how things are now, but I'm not holding you to it. That's all I'm saying. Remember what I told you that night in the kitchen?" He asked. Lacy nodded. "I know, but I doubt that will ever happen, Scott." She replied. "Well, like I said, let's wait and see how things turn out." He said. Lacy nodded and smiled. She knew she'd never stop loving Scott, but she also knew that it would be a long time before anything ever came of it, if anything ever came of it.  
  
Later that night, everyone met in the lobby. Then they went to the dining room and got a table. Lacy saw Marcus staring at her, but she ignored him. This amused Scott and Shawn, because they could tell that Marcus was annoying her and they knew she wasn't going to say anything with her father sitting there. "So, how do you like being in New York?" Marcus asked Lacy. He could tell she was trying to avoid him, but he wasn't sure why. Lacy hadn't heard him and was busy looking at the menus. "Lacy, answer him." Kevin said. "Huh?" Lacy asked, looking up at her father. "I don't think she heard you." Shawn commented. "Oh, I asked how you like New York so far." Marcus said. "Well, the hotel is nice and the arena is nice and that's about all I've seen." Lacy commented. Scott and Shawn both tried to hold in their laughter at the way she answered him. Kevin didn't look amused, but Mark and Glenn both found it funny and started laughing.  
  
"Ask her tomorrow when she actually goes out." Sean commented. Marcus nodded and put his head down to hide his embarrassment. "Okay, there's a lot of tension at this table." Kevin said. "I think the teenagers need some time alone." Mark replied. "No." Lacy cried, startling everyone. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked. "I meant, damn they don't have any milkshakes on the menu." Lacy mumbled. Shawn and Scott started laughing this time. "What the hell is so funny?" Kevin asked. "Nothing." Shawn replied. "Maybe we should get a separate table for you three." Mark said, after a few minutes of silence. Lacy stood up and dropped her menu.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kevin asked. "Nothing." Lacy mumbled as she sat back down. When Mark and Kevin moved to another table, Lacy groaned. Scott, Shawn, and Sean got up and followed them. Scott glanced at Lacy and smiled, but he could tell she wasn't happy about this. For a while, Lacy just sat there quietly staring at the table. "Why are you so nervous?" Marcus asked. "I'm not nervous." Lacy retorted. "Then talk to us." He said. "About what?" She asked. "I don't know." He replied. "That's great." Lacy mumbled. They ate dinner in silence. When they were done, Lacy noticed that her father wasn't done eating, so she stayed at the table.  
  
"Tristen, eat your dinner." Lacy said, when she saw that he hadn't eaten. "I don't like it." Tristen said. "You have to eat." Lacy replied. "I don't want it, Lacy." Tristen argued. "Fine, do you want something else?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, get me something else." Tristen said. Lacy got up and walked over to her father. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Tristen doesn't like his food. Can I have some money to get him something else?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, why don't you ask them to make him a burger." Kevin suggested. Lacy nodded and walked over to the counter. She ordered a burger and juice for Tristen. Then she went back to the table.  
  
"Can I sit on your lap?" Tristen asked. "No, just sit there." Lacy said. "Please, Lacy?" He begged. "Fine, come here." She said. After he was sitting on her lap, the waiter brought his food and his juice. As soon as he picked up the juice, he spilled it all over himself and her. "Son of a bitch." Lacy shouted, startling everyone. She got up and put Tristen down. Kevin got up and walked over to her. When he saw the mess, he sighed. "Why did you put him on your lap?" He asked. "Because, he wanted to sit on my lap and he wouldn't shut up about it. I don't know why the hell you had to make me sit at this table with them. I'm a nervous freakin wreck and Tristen has just ruined my night." Lacy shrieked, before storming out of the dining room.  
  
Tristen started screaming as soon as his sister left. "Great." Kevin mumbled, as he picked his son up. "She didn't mean what she said." Kevin said to Marcus and Lucas who looked a little shocked and hurt by the outburst. Kevin tried to get Tristen to stop screaming, but he wouldn't, so Shawn took him and left the dining room while Kevin tried to clean up the mess he made. "Maybe she needs some time alone." Mark commented, when he walked over. "She's dealing with a lot." Kevin said. "Yeah, I know. Some kids don't handle divorce as well as others." Mark replied. Kevin nodded as they all left the dining room.  
  
Lacy stormed into her room and tore her clothes off. Shawn and Scott walked in a few minutes later with Tristen who was still screaming. "Lace, are you in here?" Scott called. "Yeah, I'm changing my freakin clothes. I'll be right out." She shouted. "She sounds pissed." Shawn commented. "Well, I think Mark put her on the spot. Kevin should've brought Tristen to his table. He left it up to Lacy to handle him and I think she's tired of dealing with him all the time." Scott replied. When Lacy came out, she took Tristen and got him to stop screaming. Then she put him in bed and sat down. "Lace, calm down." Shawn said. "I do not appreciate having to sit at a table alone with Marcus and Lucas." Lacy snapped. "I figured that's what pissed you off." Scott commented. "Well, they don't even ask me if that's what I want. They just assume. I'm sick of everyone assuming everything." She shouted.  
  
Kevin, Mark, Glenn, Marcus, Lucas, and Sean all walked in a few minutes later. "Lacy, I'm sorry about what happened down there. I should've had Tristen with me." Kevin said. "Forget it now." Lacy mumbled. "Where is he?" Kevin asked. "I put him in bed." Lacy replied. "You know, maybe you should let Marcus and Lucas take you out tomorrow. They can show you around the city." Mark said. Lacy was about to refuse, but one look from her father and she nodded her head. "You'll have fun with us." Marcus commented. Lacy shrugged and said goodnight. Then she went into the bedroom with her brother and shut the door.  
  
The following day, Scott and Shawn were sitting with Kevin talking about the house show for that weekend, when Kevin heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Marcus and Lucas standing in the hall. "Come on in, guys. Lacy's getting dressed." Kevin said. "So, where are you taking my daughter?" Kevin asked. "Dad suggested that we take her down to The World. They have tons of shops down there." Marcus commented. "Not more shopping." Kevin groaned. Scott and Shawn laughed. "That sounds good to me." Lacy said, as she walked out of the bedroom. "Here, just take my credit card." Kevin said. "Oh, I can have fun with this." Lacy commented. "You spend more than three hundred and I'll make you work for it." Kevin replied.  
  
Lacy glanced at Scott before leaving with Marcus and Lucas. "So, we thought we'd show you around The World since we've been there before. Then maybe we can have some lunch." Marcus said. "Whatever." Lacy replied. She glanced at Marcus and noticed that he looked much like his father with red short hair and green eyes. He was taller than most sixteen-year-olds and even looked like he'd been working out some. Lucas was a little on the short side with brown hair and hazel eyes. But, neither of them compared to Scott.  
  
"What do you want to see first?" Marcus asked. "I don't know. I've never been here." Lacy replied. "Let's go shop first. Then we'll have lunch." Lucas suggested. The first shop they entered sold wrestling merchandise. Lacy started looking around until she noticed the tee shirts. She went through them until she found one with Scott's face on it. It had the words, 'Hey Yo!' written at the bottom. She grabbed it and one of the NWO shirts that her father and the guys wore to the ring. Then she grabbed a pair of black sunglasses. After she paid for everything, Marcus and Lucas led her to another shop with clothes. Lacy bought two pairs of black jeans and a pair of black denim shorts in there. "I take it you like black?" Marcus asked. "Love it." Lacy replied.  
  
When the reached the next shop, she bought two low cut tank tops, one red, one blue and a few bra and panties sets. Marcus and Lucas waited outside for her to finish. When she came out, they passed a few more shops before Lacy stopped again. "What could she possibly be buying now?" Lucas asked, as he waited outside with his brother. "How the hell should I know? This was Dad's idea." Marcus replied. Lacy wandered around in the jewelry shop, looking at all the gold. She smiled when she saw a charm that said NWO 4 Life. She decided to buy that and a fourteen-karat gold chain. She was about to leave when she found another charm. It was Scott's first and last name set on a small rectangular dog tag that had a black onyx border matching the onyx on the ring she bought him, so she bought that too.  
  
"Done?" Marcus asked, when she came out. "Yeah, I think I'm finished now." Lacy replied. They finally went into the restaurant and ordered lunch. Lacy took the chain out and put the two charms on it. Then she put it around her neck. "Let me see." Marcus said, fingering the charms. "Nice." He commented. "Scott and you are pretty close, huh?" He asked. Lacy nodded and smiled. "That's nice. He seems like a pretty decent guy." Marcus commented. "He's a wonderful person. He's my best friend." Lacy replied.  
  
After lunch, Marcus took Lacy down to where they had the big screen that people would watch the events on. "This is nice." Lacy commented. "Yeah, Lucas and I have watched Dad from here a few times. It's really exciting." Marcus replied. "All done with the shopping?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, what else do they have here?" Lacy asked. "Well, there is one shop you might like. It's pretty cool cause they sell all kinds of wrestling stuff." Marcus said. "Let's go." Lacy replied.  
  
When they got there, Lacy looked around with Marcus and Lucas. "Check this out." Marcus said, picking up the beanie bears. "Yeah, I saw one of those on the Internet." Lucas replied. "Do they have any with my Dad's name on it?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, they've got one for Shawn, Sean, your Dad and Scott." Lucas said. "Cool, I'll buy them all." Lacy replied. Marcus and Lucas laughed as Lacy grabbed the four beanies. "You sure do like to shop." Lucas commented. Lacy shrugged and smiled at him. "I should get something for Tristan." She mumbled. "Get him a Kevin Nash action figure." Lucas said. "Yeah, he'd probably love that." Marcus commented. "Nah, I'll get him Shawn. Shawn's his big buddy." Lacy said. "Hell, I'll get them both." She added.  
  
After she paid for the beanies and the wrestling figures, she left with Marcus and Lucas to return to the hotel since it was almost five. When they walked into the room, Mark was sitting with Kevin, Glenn, Shawn, Sean, and Scott. Tristan was on the floor coloring. Kevin saw all the bags Lacy was carrying and groaned. "What'd you do, buy the whole store?" He asked. "Dad, it's not that much." Lacy retorted. "Let's see." He said. She pulled out the jeans and the tanks tops first. Then she showed him the shorts. "Clothes, clothes, and more clothes." Kevin grunted. "Check this out." She said, pulling out the Scott Hall and the NWO shirt. "They had our shirts there?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, and these." Lacy said, pulling out the beanies.  
  
She tossed them to her Dad who passed them around. "Wow, beanies with our names on it. They stop at nothing to make money." Sean commented. "Here, I got Tristan something too." Lacy said, pulling the wrestling figures out. "Shawn." Tristan said, as Lacy handed the figures to him. "And Daddy." He cried. "Is that all?" Kevin asked. "Well, no. I bought sunglasses too and some gold." Lacy said. "How much did you spend?" Kevin asked. "Two hundred eighty-nine dollars." Lacy replied. "Well, she saved a few for you." Glenn commented. "Where's the jewelry?" Kevin asked. "Around my neck." Lacy replied. She pulled it out and showed her father. "That's nice, Lace." Kevin commented. "Well, at least she's supporting the NWO." Mark commented. You all get a percentage on the merchandise that's sold." He added. "So it's sort of like a refund." Kevin replied.  
  
Lacy handed her father his credit card and went to put everything away. "Don't ask for money for a while." Kevin said. "I won't." Lacy replied. "Well, did you have fun?" Mark asked. "Sure, Dad. We walked around for a few hours and then we had lunch. Then we walked around for a few more hours." Lucas said. Glenn and Kevin laughed when they heard that. "Never go shopping with Lacy." Kevin said.  
  
When Lacy came out wearing short black denim shorts and one of the tank tops, Scott gawked at her. Lacy saw the look on his face and smiled. "Where are you going?" Kevin asked. "Well, Marcus and I are going to go see a movie." Lacy replied. "Oh, that's nice." Kevin commented. Mark nodded to his son and Lacy as they walked out. Shawn saw the look on Scott's face and frowned. He could tell Scott wasn't all that amused though he said he wouldn't have a problem with it. Right now, Shawn could tell that Scott has a very big problem with Lacy going to a movie with Marcus.  
  
During the movie, Marcus put his arm around Lacy and smiled when she didn't push him away. Lacy snuggled closer to him, imagining she was with Scott. Marcus smiled to himself when he felt her relax against him. After the movie, Marcus asked if Lacy wanted to stop at a diner. It was already nine, but Lacy decided to go with him anyway. After ordering a large order of fries and a large coke, they sat and talked about what it was like having parents who were divorced, while they shared the fries and the coke.  
  
When they left, they walked back to the hotel. "What time is it?" Lacy asked. Marcus frowned after checking his watch. "It's after eleven." He mumbled. "Great, my Dad is going to kill me." Lacy said. "Yeah, my Dad isn't going to be thrilled either." Marcus commented. Marcus reached for her hand while they were walking and smiled when she didn't pull away from him. "So, Dad tells me you're staying out in Texas." Marcus said. Lacy nodded and smiled. "You know, I live out there with my Mom. Maybe we can get together after the summer too." Marcus said. "I don't know. Maybe." Lacy replied.  
  
When they walked into the hotel, Glenn, Mark, Kevin, Shawn, and Scott were standing around in the lobby. "Where the hell were you?" Kevin asked, when he saw his daughter. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." Marcus said. "I asked Lacy to go to a diner after the movie." He explained. "Marcus, you know I don't like you out after ten. And Lacy is only fourteen." Mark said. "Sorry, Dad. I didn't realize it was getting that late." Marcus said. "I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen again." Mark replied. "Yeah, same goes for you." Kevin stated. Marcus was still holding Lacy's hand, without realizing it. Lacy smiled at Scott until she saw the look on his face. She pulled away from Marcus and put some distance between them, which confused Marcus. Shawn stifled a laugh and Scott smirked when he saw what she did.  
  
"I had a nice time. Thanks for the movie, but I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." Lacy said. Then she walked to the elevators before he could say anything. "Well, I thought we had a nice time. Maybe she was just trying to be pleasant." Marcus mumbled. "I'm sure she's just tired." Kevin said. "Yeah, I guess so." Marcus replied. Kevin, Shawn, and Scott followed Lacy to the elevators. When they got upstairs, Kevin went to bed. "Don't stay up much longer, Lace." He said, as he walked into the bedroom. "Okay, Dad. Goodnight." Lacy replied.  
  
"So, did you have a good time?" Shawn asked. Lacy looked over at him and saw him smirking. "It was okay." Lacy replied. "Holding hands is a good sign." Shawn commented. Scott was watching Lacy to see her reaction to Shawn's goading. "You know, he was just being nice." Lacy commented. "Did I say there was something wrong with that?" Shawn asked. "I know what you're trying to do." Lacy retorted. "What's that, Lace?" Shawn asked. "Stop it, man. Leave her alone." Scott said. "Relax, I'm only messing around." Shawn replied. "Lace, I'm glad you had a nice time. There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself when you're out with Marcus." Scott said. Lacy nodded and smiled. She leaned down and kissed Scott goodnight before going to her room.  
  
"You were jealous." Shawn said. "Shut up." Scott retorted. "Admit it. I don't care if she's fourteen or not, you were jealous." Shawn said. "Okay, I have to admit I was a little jealous, but I'm not going to prevent her from dating other guys. She's young still." Scott replied. "Man, you're really falling for her, aren't you?" Shawn asked. "I don't know. When I kissed her that night in the kitchen, it felt really good. But then I kind of felt a little bad because she's so young, but I could tell she liked it. It was weird, but she reacted to it and it was like the fact that she was fourteen was forgotten." Scott said. "Damn, you aren't falling for her, you've already fallen." Shawn mumbled. Scott laughed and nodded his head. "I guess I have. Well I'm not going to act on it. But, I think Lacy knows where we stand. If she wants to date someone else, I'm fine with it." Scott said. "You're not going to try to stop her?" Shawn asked. "No, after the summer, she'll be going back to Texas. She'll probably forget all about this." Scott said. "We'll see." Shawn replied.  
  
The following day, Marcus asked Lacy to go out with him to see some of the sites in New York, but Lacy refused. The rest of the summer, she spent with Tristen or with Scott whenever possible. When it was time to go back to Texas, Lacy was miserable. "Hey, you know I'll see you again." Scott said. "I know, but I had a lot of fun with you this summer." Lacy replied. "I had fun too, Lace. Just go back there and concentrate on school." Scott replied. Lacy nodded and hugged him. Since they were alone, Scott kissed her lips softly, giving her something to remember him by. Lacy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so he deepened the kiss, making it last for several minutes. When they finally parted, he looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Lace. Listen, I'll call you whenever I'm alone." He said. Lacy nodded and smiled at him.  
  
She left his room and went back down to her father's room to grab her bags. Shawn could tell that she'd been crying. He walked over and put his arm around her. "Don't worry. He won't forget. Trust me." Shawn said. Lacy smiled when she heard that. "Besides, he's got that ring you gave him." Shawn commented. "Thanks." Lacy whispered. "Just go home and get an education, Lacy. You'll be out here next summer and you'll have a lot more fun." Shawn replied. 


	5. A Visit from Dad

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
When Lacy got to her mother's apartment in Texas, she saw her mother sitting with a guy she'd never seen before. "What happened to Chad?" Lacy asked. "He turned out to be an asshole like your father." Sharon replied. "You're the asshole." Lacy snapped. "Don't you dare talk to me like that." Sharon said. "Don't call my father an asshole." Lacy shouted. She grabbed Tristan's hand and led him upstairs. After putting everything away, she called Tony. "Hey, Lacy. How was your summer?" Tony asked. "It was great, thanks. I need some money for school supplies." Lacy said. "Sure, I'll come by this afternoon." Tony replied. "Thanks, Tony." Lacy said, before hanging up.  
  
Tony showed up two hours later and handed Lacy three hundred dollars. "Is that enough?" He asked. "Yeah, sure." Lacy said. "Need a lift to the mall?" Tony asked. Lacy nodded and smiled. She grabbed her brother and got into Tony's car. When he dropped her off, he waited until she went into the school supply store before driving away. Lacy brought all the supplies she and Tristen needed, along with two school bags. When she finished, she used the leftover money to take a cab home.  
  
Two days later, she started with the old routine of getting Tristen up and helping him dress, before feeding him breakfast. Then she got dressed and made their lunches. After that, she grabbed their school bags and walked Tristen to school, before going to her school. Lacy turned fifteen a month later. Kevin couldn't come home that day, but he sent her a package. When Lacy opened it, she saw a charm that said, Daddy's little girl. She put it on the chain with her other charms. She hadn't heard from Scott and started to get a little discouraged, but that weekend, a dozen roses were delivered to the house. When Lacy saw the card, she smiled. "Who are they from?" Sharon asked. "A secret admirer." Lacy lied.  
  
That night, she got a call from Scott for the first time since she'd started school. "Hey, Lace. Did you get the flowers?" Scott asked. "Yeah, thanks. They were beautiful." Lacy said. "Well, I didn't forget about your birthday. I just waited until the weekend because I was busy." Scott said. "How are things?" He asked. "Same as usual. Mom has a different guy now. He's living in here." Lacy said. "Is he okay with you and Tristen?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I ignore him." Lacy replied. "Good, don't let her bother you. Just go to school and take care of your brother. It'll be summer again before you know it." Scott said. "Do me a favor." Lacy said. "What?" Scott asked. "Tell Dad that I want a key to his house. Mom keeps throwing me out of here so she can screw this guy. I hate sitting outside." Lacy said. "Yeah, sure. I'll have him send it home in the mail. He can send it express, so you'll get it in two days." Scott replied. "Well, I've got to go. Tristen needs dinner." Lacy said. "Okay, Lace. I'll call again." Scott replied. "I love you." Lacy said, without hesitation. "Love you too, Lace." Scott replied, before ending the call.  
  
Two days later, the keys to Kevin's house arrived in the mail. Lacy was grateful to have some place else to go. At night, she would take Tristen there and do her homework while he watched television. Then she would take him home and make dinner, before putting him in bed. Three months later, Kevin came home to visit. He brought Mark, Glenn, Shawn, and Scott with him. When he showed up at his house, it was a Saturday morning.  
  
Lacy had decided to take her brother swimming that morning. When she heard noises coming from the house, she got out of the pool and went inside. "Lace, what're you doing here?" Kevin asked. "I brought Tristen over to go swimming." Lacy said. "That's good, but aren't you a little cold?" Kevin asked. "No, Dad. I turned the filter on. The water's heated." Lacy replied. "How'd you know how to do that?" Kevin asked. Lacy held up the manual and smiled. "Smart girl." Mark commented, as he walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Lacy." Mark said. "Get out there and watch your brother." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and went outside. She did a swan dive into the pool and swam over to Tristen who was hanging on to the side of the pool. "Get me out. I want to see Daddy." Tristen said.  
  
Lacy helped her brother out of the pool and wrapped a towel around him. Then she led him inside. "Daddy." Tristen cried, running to his father. "Hey, little man. Are you cold?" Kevin asked. "Come on, Tristen. We have to go and get changed." Lacy said, as Kevin put him down. Lacy walked into the living room and saw Scott sitting with Glenn and Shawn. "Hey, Lace. Swimming in the fall?" Shawn asked. "Heated pool." Lacy commented. "How the hell did you know how to heat the water?" Shawn asked. "She read the manual." Kevin said, as Lacy walked up the stairs with her brother. Scott followed her with his eyes, noticing a few small changes that he decided he liked. Shawn stifled a laugh when he saw Scott watching her.  
  
Scott glanced at Shawn and smirked. Then he jabbed him with his elbow. "You prick." Shawn mumbled, making Scott laugh aloud. "You two are always going at it." Kevin commented. "He's a pain in the ass." Scott mumbled. "You're so easy." Shawn commented. "Man, don't even say shit like that. I ain't easy. I'm one of the most difficult men you know." Scott retorted. "Bullshit. I get you every time." Shawn said.  
  
"Dad, can I sleep here since you're home?" Lacy asked, as she came down the stairs. "Yeah, I guess so. Go and get your things from the house. Make sure you bring your books with you." Kevin replied. "How long are you home?" Lacy asked. "A week." Kevin replied. "Awesome. That's a week away from that bitch." Lacy replied. "Lacy, watch your mouth." Kevin said. "Sorry." She mumbled as she walked out the door with Tristen. "Sweetheart, leave him here. You need a break." Kevin called. "Tristen, go in the house with Daddy." Lacy said. Tristen ran back in the house and Lacy walked to her mother's.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Sharon asked. "Dad's home. I'm staying at his house for a week." Lacy said, as she ran up the stairs. "Oh, lovely. The asshole is here in Texas." Sharon mumbled. "Shut the hell up." Lacy shouted. She came downstairs and was met with a slap across her face. "You bitch." She screamed. "Don't you dare tell me to shut up." Sharon shouted. "Fuck you." Lacy screamed. Then she grabbed her school bag, along with Tristen's and ran out of the house in tears.  
  
When she got back to her father's she was still fuming. Kevin saw her face and frowned. "What happened?" He asked. "Mom called you an asshole so I told her to shut the hell up. Then she hit me, so I called her bitch. Then she told me not to tell her to shut up, so I said, fuck you and ran out." Lacy mumbled. "Lacy, what is with the cursing?" Kevin asked. "Well, she is a bitch." Lacy retorted. "That doesn't mean I want to hear my fifteen year old daughter cursing." Kevin replied. "Sorry, but I hate her." Lacy said. "Scott told me you said she's got a new guy over there." Kevin commented. "Yeah, you oughta see him. He's huge. He looks like Mark a little." Lacy commented. "How so?" Mark asked. "Tattoos. He's got tons of tattoos." Lacy replied. "Speaking of which, I want to get one." She added. "No way." Kevin replied. "Dad, come on. I really want one." Lacy said. "No. Don't ask again. No tattoos." Kevin replied.  
  
Lacy took her stuff up to her old room and put everything down. Tristen followed her. "What?" Lacy asked. "I'm hungry." Tristen said. "Okay, I'll make you something to eat in a second." She replied. "Now." Tristen groaned. "One second." Lacy replied. "Now." Tristen cried. "Fine, relax." She shouted. She took her brother down and led him to the kitchen. "Lace, I've got it." Kevin said. "Okay." Lacy replied. "No, I want Lacy to make it." Tristen said. "Tristen, your sister is tired." Kevin said. "I want Lacy to make it." Tristen screamed. "Fine, shut up." Lacy shouted.  
  
Kevin threw his hands in the air and left the kitchen. "How about I make you something, little buddy?" Shawn asked. Tristen nodded and smiled at Shawn. "Go relax, Lace. I've got it." Shawn said. "Thank you." She mumbled, as she walked into the living room. She went back upstairs and grabbed her Geometry books. Then she came down and started flipping through it. "Homework on a Saturday?" Kevin asked. "More like homework from last week." Lacy mumbled. "You're not getting it done?" Kevin asked. "Dad, how can I? I have to take care of Tristen all the time. Mom don't do shit. She just sits around and screws that guy all the time." Lacy said.  
  
Lacy started her homework from the past Tuesday. When she finished two hours later, Kevin frowned. "Lace, how far behind are you?" He asked. "Honestly, I'm doing great with my grades, but I have a lot of work to make up." Lacy replied. "Okay, you've got it all home?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "Just work on what you can tomorrow. I'll handle Tristen." Kevin said. "And I'll help you out if you need it." Scott offered. "Thanks." Lacy said. "What do your teachers say?" Mark asked. Lacy laughed as she set her book down. "Well, I told them the truth." Lacy replied. "And that is?" Kevin asked. "I said that I live with a deadbeat parent who doesn't do nothing for me. I told them that I have to take care of Tristen all the time. When they heard that, they gave me a little extra time to hand everything in." Lacy replied. "Well, at least they're understanding." Glenn commented.  
  
Lacy spent her entire Sunday doing all the work she missed. She sat on her bed in her room, catching up on Literature homework, Biology homework, and Grammar homework. When she finished everything, she opened her typing book and frowned. She'd gotten this class, but she had no way of doing any work at home, so she hadn't completed any of it. Since she couldn't stay after school to do it, she had to accept a failing grade in the class, but she didn't have the heart to tell her Dad.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone breathing down her neck. She looked up and saw Scott standing over her. When she smiled at him, he kissed her lips softly. "What're you doing?" He asked. "Nothing." Lacy mumbled, as she closed the book. "What's this?" Scott asked, taking it from her. "Nothing." Lacy said, trying to get it from him. Scott opened the book and flipped through it. "Lace, you're failing this class." Scott commented. "Don't tell my Dad. Please, don't tell him. I can't do the work because I don't have a computer." Lacy explained. "Lace, tell him. He'll get you one." Scott said. "He's going to be so mad. Besides, I can't catch up on all this work." Lacy mumbled. "Come on. Let's go talk to him." Scott said. "Scott, don't." Lacy said, as he walked out to the stairs. "Come on, Lace. Trust me." Scott said.  
  
Lacy followed Scott down the stairs reluctantly, knowing her father was going to be upset. "Hey, Kevin. Come into the kitchen." Scott said. When Kevin got in there, he saw Lacy sitting at the table with Scott. "What's up?" Kevin asked. "Lacy has a little problem with one of her classes." Scott replied. "Oh? Which?" Kevin asked, as he picked up the book on the table. When he opened it, he saw the grade and looked up at his daughter. "Lace, why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked. Lacy shrugged and put her head down. "If you need a computer for school, I'll buy you one." Kevin said. "It doesn't matter now. I'll never catch up." Lacy mumbled. "Look, I'll hire a sitter for Tristen. You just worry about your schoolwork." Kevin said. Lacy nodded. "You're not mad?" She asked. "No, but I wish you had told me about this sooner." Kevin replied.  
  
The following day, Kevin went with Mark to buy Lacy a computer while she was at school. When she got home, it was set up for her on his desk. "Dad, I can't keep this here." Lacy said. "Yeah, I know. I'll take it down to the apartment and hook it up for you in your room before I leave." Kevin replied. "Dad, can I get MSN?" Lacy asked. "What's that?" Kevin asked. "Microsoft Network." Lacy said. "Yeah, I guess so." He replied, handing her his credit card.  
  
"Work first, Lace." He called, as he walked into the kitchen. Lacy took out her typing book and started from the beginning. By the time dinner was ready, she'd finished fourteen of the assignments, but she had another fifty-one to do. "Come eat." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and saved her work. Then she went to eat dinner. As soon as she finished, she went right back to the computer and kept on working. Two hours later, she had finished another eleven assignments, leaving forty more. "Lace, it's getting late. Why don't you give it a rest and do some more tomorrow." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and turned the computer off. She was getting tired of doing it anyway.  
  
"Where's Tristen?" She asked, after she got up. "I put him to bed." Kevin replied. "Oh, I would have done it." Lacy commented. "It's not your responsibility, sweetheart." Kevin replied. Lacy shrugged and sat down on the couch. "So, how far did you get?" Scott asked. "Forty more to do." Lacy mumbled. "Damn, that's a lot of work." Glenn commented. Lacy nodded and leaned her head on Scott's shoulder. A short while later, Kevin noticed that she'd fallen asleep, so he woke her up and walked her up to bed.  
  
The following day, Lacy came home and did her homework. Then she went to work on the typing assignments again. By dinner, she'd finished ten more of them. "Lace, you don't have to do them all in one night." Kevin said. "I want to Dad. The sooner I get them done, the better." Lacy replied. "What'd your teacher say when you handed the other ones in?" Shawn asked. "She was shocked. I told her that my Dad was visiting and bought me a computer. She told me that I had a very generous father." Lacy replied. "Yeah, I spend about four hundred a month on you alone." Kevin commented. "That's not true." Lacy said. "Of course it is. You've got clothes, jewelry, toys, and heaven knows what else." Kevin retorted. Lacy shrugged and smiled at her father. "At least I show my appreciation for it." She replied.  
  
After dinner, she went back to work and finished fifteen assignments before she finally turned off the computer. "Well, how many do you have left now?" Mark asked. "Fifteen." Lacy replied. "How fast can you type?" Shawn asked. "Sixty words a minute." Lacy replied. "Damn, I think I do one word in about five minutes." Shawn said. "I could teach you." Lacy said. "That's okay. I'll leave the typing to you." Shawn retorted. "Yeah, Shawn wouldn't understand anyway." Scott said. "Like you would?" Shawn asked. "Sure I would." Scott replied. "Fine, let her teach you then." Shawn said. "Sure, she can teach me if she wants." Scott replied. "Work first, then play." Kevin commented. Lacy shrugged and said goodnight to everyone.  
  
The following day, it was the same thing. Lacy finished all fifteen assignments before dinner, so after dinner she was able to relax for a while. "I'm going swimming." Lacy said. "Now?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, I need to relax. I'm totally stressed out." Lacy replied. "You sure she's fifteen?" Glenn asked. Kevin laughed and nodded his head. "Damn right she is. But she's a smart fifteen year old." He replied.  
  
Scott and Shawn went out to the back to watch Lacy swim. After a while, she got out and shivered. "Damn, cold at night." She mumbled, as she rushed into the house. Scott and Shawn laughed as they followed her. "Lace, Mark, Glenn, Sean and I are going out for a while. Tristen's in bed. I want you there in one hour." Kevin said. "Okay, Dad. See you." Lacy called as she ran up the stairs to change. When she came down, she sat down in front of the television and grabbed the remote. "Please don't put Jerry on." Shawn said. When Lacy turned Jerry on, Shawn groaned. "I'm getting used to this show now." Scott commented. "I think these people are insane." Shawn replied.  
  
"This one is about gay lovers." Lacy said. "Turn it off." Shawn said. "Yeah, Lace. Come on. I don't want to watch a bunch of gay men." Scott said. "Fine, let's watch the dating game." Lacy said. "Lace, come on." Shawn cried. "I'm kidding. Relax." She said, laughing as she changed the channel again. "Oh check this out." Lacy said, flipping to a show where men were stripping. "Oh brother." Shawn groaned. "You don't need that. You've got two grown men right here." Scott said. "I can do that better than those guys." He added. "Please don't do that. I do not want to see you naked." Shawn mumbled. "Okay, let's see what else is on." Lacy said. She started flipping through the channels again until she saw that Smackdown was on. "This is cool." She commented. "Nah, RAW is better." Scott retorted. "Why, because you're on it?" Lacy asked. "Damn right." He replied.  
  
"I think Batista is cute." Lacy said. "He's bald." Shawn commented. "So? Bald men are cute. Austin is cute. Angle looks great without the hair too." Lacy commented. "Would I look good without hair?" Scott asked. "You could have pink hair and you'd still look good to me." Lacy said. "Oh really? So, if I dyed my hair pink, I'd look cute?" Scott asked. "No, dumbass. You'd look gay." Shawn retorted. Shut up, man. I'm kidding around." Scott said. "John Cena is cool too." Lacy commented, when she saw him come out. "He's talented." Shawn replied.  
  
An hour later, Lacy finally decided to go to bed. "Come on. I'll walk you up." Scott said. She nodded and said goodnight to Shawn. Then she followed Scott upstairs. "Come back down here in five minutes." Shawn called. "Relax." Scott shouted, as he led Lacy to her bedroom. When he walked in, Lacy followed him and closed the door. Then she stood in front of it and smirked at Scott. "You think you can keep me from getting out?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "Why would you want to prevent me from leaving, when you know why I came up here in the first place?" He asked, as he stepped closer to her. She shrugged and smiled up at him.  
  
Scott cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her. Lacy brought her hands up to his face and returned the kiss, eager to taste him. It'd been a while since he kissed her this way and she wanted to savor every second of it. Finally, he let go of her and backed away. "Goodnight, Lace. I'll see you tomorrow." Scott said, as she opened the door. Lacy nodded and watched him leave the room. She was about to shut the door, but he turned around and kissed her again, before she could. "Do you have any idea how bad I want you right now?" He asked. Lacy nodded and laughed softly. "It's taking every bit of resolve I have to wait for you, but it's worth it, Lace." Scott said. Then he turned around and walked downstairs, as she shut her bedroom door.  
  
The following day, Lacy handed in the rest of her typing assignments. Her teacher had marked the other fifty, so she handed them back to Lacy along with her overall grade for the class. When Lacy saw that it was an A, she was thrilled. She went home that day and told her father that all the work she made up had brought her back up to an A. "That's great, Lace." Kevin commented. "When are you leaving?" Lacy asked. "Tomorrow morning, sweetheart." Kevin replied.  
  
She spent the night cuddling with Scott on the couch, because Shawn had convinced everyone to go out. He knew Scott wanted time alone with her, so he thought he'd help them out a little. "I'm going to miss you." Lacy said. "I know, Lace. I'll call you though." Scott replied. Lacy leaned her head on Scott's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You know, it's been six months since I first kissed you that night in the kitchen." Scott commented. "That's nothing. Wait till it's like four years." Lacy replied. "Think it'll go on that long?" Scott asked. Lacy looked up at him and smiled. "I know I'll still love you in four years." She replied. Scott kissed her softly, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'll still love you too, Lace." He replied, when they parted.  
  
"What time is my Dad coming in?" Lacy asked. "Shawn said they'll be out till about two." Scott replied. "Walk me upstairs?" She asked. He nodded and led her up to her room. "Will you lay with me?" Lacy asked. Again, he nodded as she laid down on the bed. When he saw that she was comfortable, he shut her door and laid beside her. Scott went to put his arms around her, but she turned around so that she was facing him. Then she brought her face closer to his and kissed him again. Scott put his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss, feeling his desire for her building with each passing second.  
  
Lacy decided to be bold for a change. She slid her hand down his stomach, then down further past the rim of his jeans. Scott felt her hand on his body and groaned. "Lace, don't do anything." He mumbled. She ignored him as she slid her hand down to his manhood. Scott felt her stroking him slowly. He wanted to stop her, because he knew they shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't find the resolve to stop her. It felt good to have her hands on him and he felt the need to touch her. Slowly, he slid his hand up under her shirt, feeling the soft flesh of her breasts protruding from the lace bra she wore. Lacy moaned softly when she felt his hands on her. "Lace, what're you doing to me?" Scott mumbled, knowing he was close to losing control of himself. Lacy responded by unbuttoning his jeans. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Not yet, Lace." Scott said. Lacy nodded and pulled her hand away.  
  
Scott guided her onto her back. Then he covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately. "I want you, Scott." Lacy whispered. "We can't. You know that." He replied. She nodded slowly and watched him get up. "Lace, I promise you, when the time is right, I will show you how much I love you. Right now, we have to keep this simple." Scott said. She nodded and kissed him. Then she watched him leave the room and close the door behind him. Scott leaned against the door and groaned. His resolve was slowly slipping away and he was suddenly glad that he was leaving in the morning, even though he knew he was going to miss her. 


	6. The Second Summer

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lacy woke the next morning, the house was empty, except for Tristen, who was sleeping still. Lacy got up and made breakfast for her brother. Then she took a shower. By the time she was done, Tristen was up, so she fed him breakfast. Then she locked up the house and took him back to her mother's apartment. When she walked in, Sharon was lying naked on the floor with Brian. "Lacy, what the hell are you doing here?" Sharon shouted. "Oh my God. You sick bitch." Lacy screamed. She picked Tristen up and ran upstairs. Then she led him into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Six months later, it was summertime again and Lacy was excited about going out to see her father. Tristen was also excited about it and talked nonstop while Lacy packed everything. That night, her father called and told her that the flight had been booked for nine the following morning, so Lacy put Tristen in bed early and went to bed early herself. In the morning, she called a cab and paid for it with money that Tony had given her.  
  
When they arrived in Florida, Lacy saw her father in the terminal waiting for her. "Hey, sweetheart. How was the flight?" Kevin asked. "Great, Dad. Tristen wouldn't shut up, but other than that it was fine." Lacy replied. "Well, let's get going. I've got a meeting with Vince this afternoon." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and followed her father to the baggage claim area. After he grabbed her bags, she and Tristen walked with him to the front of the terminal where they got into a waiting cab.  
  
When they finally arrived at the hotel, Lacy walked in and saw Mark and Glenn. When she saw Marcus and Lucas with them, she frowned. "Hey, Lacy. Nice to see you again." Marcus said. Lacy nodded and smiled slightly. "Hi, Lacy." Lucas said. "Hi." Lacy mumbled, not sounding all that thrilled to see them. She went to her father's room with him and put her things away. "Lace, I thought you could stay with Mark while I go and see Vince." Kevin said. "Dad, I'm fifteen. I can stay by myself." Lacy replied. Kevin stared at his daughter for a minute before answering her. "Yeah, I guess you can. You do take care of Tristen while you're at home." He commented. "Thanks, Dad. Don't worry, you can trust me." Lacy said. "Okay, I'll see you when I get back." Kevin replied.  
  
"Lacy, I'm hungry." Tristen said. "Okay, let's go downstairs to the dining room. I'll get you something to eat." Lacy replied. She took her brother downstairs and walked into the dining room. "Lacy, come join us." Mark said. "No thanks. I'm just getting my brother something to eat." Lacy replied. "You sure?" Glenn asked. "Yes, but thanks for the offer." Lacy replied. She ordered a burger and a juice for her brother. Then she went outside and sat down on a bench with him. "Do not spill that Tristen." Lacy said. "I won't." Tristen replied.  
  
When he'd finished eating, Lacy took him back inside. She hadn't seen Scott yet and she was feeling a little disappointed about that. When she walked to the elevators, she pushed the button and waited for it to open. When it did, she looked up and saw Scott and Shawn. "Hey, Lace. When did you get here?" Shawn asked. "About an hour ago." Lacy replied. "Miss me?" Scott asked, greeting her with a kiss. "Yeah, of course I did." Lacy replied. "Where are you going?" Lacy asked. "To have lunch. Did you eat?" Scott asked. "No, not really. I got something for Tristen." Lacy replied. "Well, you're coming with us then. You have to eat too." Shawn said.  
  
Lacy tried to argue, but they insisted, so she walked into the dining room again. "Decided to come back?" Mark asked. Lacy nodded and smiled. "Have a seat." Glenn said. Shawn and Scott sat down at the table, so Lacy reluctantly joined them. "So, how are things with school?" Glenn asked. "Straight A's." Lacy replied. "That's great, Lacy." Mark commented. "Lace, wanna go see a movie with me tonight?" Marcus asked. Lacy glanced at Scott, but he made no comment. "I don't know. I think I'm kind of tired." Lacy replied. "Come on. It'll be fun and relaxing too." Marcus said. "I'll watch Tristen if you both want to go out." Glenn offered. "I want to go too." Tristen said. "You're too young to go." Lacy replied. "I am not. I'm five now." Tristen argued. "We can take Tristen and go to an earlier show." Marcus commented. "Okay, I guess so." Lacy replied.  
  
That night, Lacy came out of the bedroom wearing a yellow sundress and black sandals. "You look nice." Scott commented. "It's nice of you to take your brother, Lacy." Kevin said. "Well, he doesn't get to go out often." Lacy replied. Lacy sat down to wait for Marcus. When her father went into the bathroom, she got up and sat down next to Scott. "Are you mad?" She asked. He looked over at her and smiled. "No, you should know I trust you." He replied. "I wanted to say no." Lacy commented. "I know you did, Lace, but you don't have to. You're going to a movie. There's nothing wrong with that." Scott replied. "And you know how things are right now." He added. "I'm almost sixteen." Lacy said. "I know you are. But, your age never bothered me in the first place, Lace. I told you that before." Scott replied. She nodded and gave him a small peck on the lips before getting up again. "I don't know how the hell you've kept this up without Big Kev noticing." Shawn commented. Lacy and Scott shrugged as Kevin came out of the bathroom.  
  
Marcus knocked a few minutes later. "Ready Tristen?" Lacy asked. Tristen nodded and took his sister's hand. "Tristen, be good for your sister." Kevin said. "Okay, Daddy." Tristen replied, as Lacy led him out to the hall. "Have a good time, kids." Shawn called. Lacy smirked at him for a second before following Marcus. During the movie, Tristen was so caught up in what was going on that he hardly noticed his sister and Marcus. "Maybe we can do this again, alone." Marcus commented. "Maybe." Lacy replied, though she really didn't want to. She would have been happier sitting with Scott.  
  
When the movie finally ended, Lacy, Marcus, and Tristen walked back to the hotel. "You know, we could take Tristen to the beach tomorrow." Marcus commented. "I want to go to the beach." Tristen said. "I don't know. We'll see." Lacy replied. When she got to her room, Scott, Mark, Glenn, and Kevin were sitting around. "Did you have fun?" Kevin asked his son. "It was great." Tristen said. "I asked Lacy if she'd like to go to the beach tomorrow with Tristen." Marcus commented. "That's a great idea." Kevin said. "I don't know." Lacy mumbled. "Lacy, your brother's never been to the beach. I want you to take him." Kevin said. "Dad, I might not feel like it." Lacy replied. "Too bad. You're not doing anything tomorrow." Kevin said. "Shawn and I will come with you. Bring Lucas too." Scott said. "Okay, I guess so." Lacy replied. "Why don't we all go?" Mark suggested.  
  
"Sure, that sounds fun." Kevin replied. "Besides, there's someone I want you to meet, Lace." Kevin said. Lacy glanced at her father and frowned. "She's nice, Lacy. You'll like her." Kevin said, when he saw the expression on his daughter's face. "Katie's coming out in the morning too." Mark said. "Yeah, Missy is coming with her." Glenn added. "Great, we'll all go together." Kevin replied. Lacy went to put her brother in bed. Then she sat down next to Scott. Marcus sat on the other side of her and put his arm around her, but Lacy shrugged him off. "Sorry." Marcus mumbled. Mark glanced at his son and saw that he was disappointed, but he decided not to comment.  
  
Scott glanced at Lacy and smiled. He wasn't holding her to anything, but he could tell she wanted him to. Every time Marcus tried to get close to her, she shoved him away or found an excuse to move away from him or leave the room. He found it amusing to say the least, but he wanted her to realize that they weren't serious, though he couldn't deny that his feelings for her were real.  
  
The following morning, Lacy helped her father pack a large duffel bag with things they'd need for the beach. Shawn and Scott came to the room and helped. Sean was the last to arrive, or so Lacy thought. There was a knock at the door, so Kevin went to answer it. "Hey, babe. Come on in." He said, holding the door open. Lacy looked up and saw a rather young looking woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was long and brown and she was tall and slender. "Lacy, this is my girlfriend, April." Kevin said. "Hi, Lacy. Your father has told me so much about you." April said, as she smiled. "Nice to meet you." Lacy mumbled. She grabbed her brother's hand and went out to the hall without another word.  
  
Scott and Shawn glanced at one another and frowned. They could tell that Lacy wasn't happy about her father dating someone, but there wasn't much anyone could do about it. Kevin was old enough to do what he wanted and Scott knew that no matter what Lacy said, Kevin would continue to see April. When they got to the lobby, Lacy saw Marcus and Lucas standing with their father, their uncle, and two women she hadn't met before. "Lacy, this is my wife, Katie and this is Glenn's wife, Missy." Mark said. "Nice to meet you both." Lacy replied, smiling at them.  
  
She walked outside with Tristen, wanting to avoid her father for the moment. She didn't like April the minute she saw her. She could tell that April was younger than her father and that bothered her a little. "What's wrong?" Scott asked, as he came up behind her. Lacy shrugged and walked to her father's rental. When she saw Scott going to another car, she followed him. "Dad, I'm riding with Scott." Lacy said. "Okay, sweetheart." Kevin replied. She put Tristen in the car and belted him in. Then she sat down in the front with Scott. Shawn walked over and got in the back with Tristen.  
  
"Lacy, why are you upset with April?" Shawn asked. "I don't know. She looks a little young." Lacy commented. Scott glanced at her and laughed. "What?" Lacy asked. "Lace, I'm twelve years older than you are. Why are you letting April's age bother you?" Scott asked. Lacy lowered her head to hide the blush on her face. "I hadn't thought of that." She mumbled. "Look, we've been around April for three months now and she's nice, Lacy. Get to know her. You'll really like her." Scott commented. "Okay, for you, I'll try." Lacy replied. Scott leaned over and kissed her before pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
When they all got to the beach, Lacy led Tristen down to the sand. Then she started putting lotion all over him. After that, she took out his bucket and shovel and led him down to the water. "She's fifteen?" April asked, after Kevin sat down with her. "Yeah." Kevin replied. "Kev, you'd think she was Tristen's mother the way she takes care of him." April said. "I know, babe. Sharon doesn't do a damn thing for Tristen, but I can't have the kids with me all the time. They need to go to school." Kevin replied. "That's a shame. She's so young and she seems like she has too much responsibility." April said. "You know, I try to get her to relax a little during the summer, but I think she's so used to taking care of Tristen that she feels the need to do it." Kevin commented.  
  
"Lace, let me take Tristen." Shawn said. "It's okay. I've got him." Lacy replied. "Lace, come on. Ease up a little. Have some fun for a change." Shawn said. Lacy sighed and knelt down in front of her brother. "Do you want to play with Shawn for a while?" She asked. "Okay." Tristen said. "Come on, buddy. Let's give your sister a break." Shawn said, holding his hand out to Tristen. Lacy watched her brother walk away with Shawn and smiled. "Ready for some fun?" Scott asked. "Sure." Lacy replied. She and Scott went into the deeper water and started fooling around. Marcus and Lucas joined them a few minutes later. Sean saw them and decided to join in too.  
  
"Look at that. Scott and Sean are like two big kids." Glenn commented. "Shawn ain't much better." Mark said, pointing to Shawn who was playing with Tristen. "Well, at least Lacy is getting a break. I hate to see her having to look after her brother all the time. It must be hard for her." Glenn commented. "Yeah, I know. It's hard for Lauren with the two boys and they're teenagers." Mark replied.  
  
"So, Lacy, going into eleventh grade next year." Marcus commented. "Yeah, finally only two years left of school." She replied. "Then college." Scott said. "I'm not sure if I'm going." Lacy said. "Lace, you've got to go to college. You won't get anywhere without it." Scott commented. "I was thinking of modeling school." Lacy said. "Oh? Well, you've definitely got the body for it." Scott replied. "Either that or maybe I'll be a masseuse." Lacy said. Scott smirked when he heard that. "I'll bet you'd be good at that." He commented. "Maybe I can practice on you." Lacy said. "Sure, anytime." Scott replied. "What about you Marcus?" Lacy asked. "Well, my brother and I are going to wrestling school. We're both going to follow in our Dad's footsteps." Marcus replied. "I want to, but I don't think my Dad will let me." Lacy mumbled. "Did you ask?" Scott asked. "No, I don't have the nerve." Lacy replied. "I think you should ask him, Lacy. You'd be surprised." Scott commented. Lacy shrugged and dove under the water. When she came up, she was behind Scott, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down under the water.  
  
Tristen got bored and started to cry for his sister. "Tristen, Lacy's in the deep water. She'll be in soon." Shawn said. "I want Lacy." Tristen screamed. Kevin got up and went to get his son, but Tristen started having a fit before Kevin could pick him up. Lacy heard her brother screaming, so she got out of the water. She walked over and picked Tristen up. "Come on, let's go sit down for a while." Lacy said. Kevin frowned as he watched his daughter and his son walked up to the blanket. "He's getting used to her." Kevin mumbled. "What's going to happen when Lacy goes away to college?" Shawn asked. "Well, April said that she would keep Tristen with her if we're still together then." Kevin replied. "That's a good idea. Sharon won't take care of Tristen." Shawn replied.  
  
Lacy sat her brother down and watched him play in the sand. "You're very responsible for fifteen." April commented. Lacy nodded. "I kind of have to be. My Mom doesn't bother with us." Lacy replied. "That's a shame, Lacy. I think what you do for your brother is very sweet." April said. "Well, I've gotten used to it." Lacy replied. "So, are you and my Dad serious?" Lacy asked. "Well, I don't know. I like him a lot. He's very nice." April replied. "He is. He seems to like you a lot too." Lacy commented. "I hope so." April replied, as she smiled at Lacy. "So do I." Lacy said, smiling back at her.  
  
"What about you, do you have any boyfriends?" April asked. "Well, sort of." Lacy replied. "Marcus?" April asked. "No, not Marcus." Lacy replied. "Oh, mind if I ask who?" April asked. "Well, I'd rather not say." Lacy replied. "Okay." April said. "Lacy, I'm hungry." Tristen said. Lacy opened the cooler and pulled out a sandwich for her brother. Then she put a napkin in his lap and handed it to him. "Thank you." Tristen said, as Lacy handed him something to drink.  
  
"So, your father was saying that maybe Tristen could come and stay with me when you leave for college." April commented. "No, I'm taking Tristen with me." Lacy replied. "You are?" April asked. "Yeah, I can take him to school, go to college for a half a day and be home in time to pick him up." Lacy replied. "Lacy, I know you think you have to do that, but you don't. You should concentrate on school when you start college." April said. "I'll be fine. I've been taking care if Tristen since I was thirteen." Lacy replied.  
  
Later that day, while Tristen was napping at the hotel, Lacy sat down with her father and April. "Dad, I need to ask you something." Lacy said. "Sure, Lace. What's up?" Kevin asked. "I want to go to wrestling school." Lacy replied. She watched her father's face for a reaction, but there was none at first. "Well, I don't know, sweetheart. Do you really want to do that?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, I figured I could go to OVW in Kentucky. I'll put Tristen in public school out there. I can take him to school in the morning. Then I can go through a half day of school, pick him up in the afternoon and take him to OVW with me while I train." Lacy replied. "Lace, you don't have to worry about Tristen." Kevin said. "Dad, if I go out to Kentucky, Tristen is coming with me. I don't want to leave him in Texas." Lacy said. "Sweetheart, April agreed to take care of Tristen for me." Kevin explained. "No, Tristen comes with me. I've got it all worked out." Lacy replied.  
  
"Okay, if you want to go to wrestling school, I'll pay the tuition. As for college, I think you should try to go full time, Lace." Kevin commented. "Well, I checked some of the schools out and they have one that teaches massage therapy. I figured if I can't make it in the wrestling business, I can be a masseuse." Lacy explained. "That's not a bad idea. At least you won't have to worry about taking a bunch of different classes." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and smiled. "How long would you have to go for?" April asked. "Two years. By the time I'm done at the school, I'll be turning nineteen." Lacy replied. "Okay, next time I see Vince, I'll talk to him about the wrestling school." Kevin said. "Thanks, Dad." Lacy replied, as she hugged her father. A week later, Kevin got the chance to talk to Vince. When he told Vince what his daughter was intending to do, Vince agreed to keep an eye on her and see how things went. He decided he'd give Tom Prichard a call when Lacy started at OVW in two years. 


	7. Marcus

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lacy went back to school after the summer and continued to take care of Tristen. With the computer, she was able to get her work done a lot faster. She and Scott kept in touch throughout the school year, until summer finally came again. Lacy had turned sixteen and Tristen was six. Kevin had booked a flight for his daughter and his son to New York. When Lacy flew out there, she was thrilled to see Scott and Shawn at the terminal. She rushed into Scott's arms and greeted him with a passionate kiss. "Well, something tells me you missed me." Scott commented. "Absolutely." Lacy replied. "I missed you too, Lace." Scott said.  
  
Marcus had also come out that summer and was looking forward to see Lacy again. "Another summer." Mark commented to his son. "Yeah, I wonder if Lacy will be happy to see me." Marcus commented. "You really like her, don't you?" Mark asked. "Yeah, but every time I try to get near her, she pushes me away. What am I doing wrong?" Marcus asked. "Nothing, as far as I can see. Maybe she's just not interested in dating right now." Mark said. "I'm hoping she'll agree to go out to dinner with me." Marcus said. "All you can do is ask, son. If she says no, then it's no." Mark replied. Marcus nodded and went to put his things away.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart." Kevin said, greeting his daughter with a hug. "Hi, Dad. How's work?" Lacy asked. "Same as always. How was school?" Kevin asked. "Same as always." Lacy replied. She and her father laughed as they walked to the elevators with Tristen. "So, how is April?" Lacy asked. "She's great. In fact, we have something to tell you." Kevin said. Lacy looked up at her father and smiled. "Congratulations." She said. Kevin laughed as they got onto the elevator. "I haven't even told you yet." He commented. "You didn't have to." Lacy replied. "You're too smart for your own good." Kevin mumbled.  
  
When they got to his room, Lacy saw April sitting on the couch. "Congratulations on your engagement." She said. "You told her without me?" April asked. "No, she knew." Kevin said. "How?" April asked, glancing at Lacy. "Dad said those famous words. We have something to tell you." Lacy explained. April smiled at Lacy mimicking her father. "Thank you, Lacy. I'm glad you're not upset about it." April commented. "Of course not. You're a nice person and my Dad seems to love you." Lacy commented.  
  
"Dare I ask how your mother is?" Kevin asked. Lacy frowned at the mention of her mother. "She's okay." She replied, not really wanting to talk about it. "Well, we've got a new guy in the NWO." Kevin said. "Yeah, I saw. Paul Wight." Lacy replied. Kevin nodded and smiled. "How is it?" She asked. "It's working out pretty well. He's easy to work with." Kevin replied. The door opened and Scott, Sean, and Shawn walked in with Paul. "Hey, Paul. This is my daughter, Lacy and my son, Tristen." Kevin said. "Hi, Lacy. I've heard a lot about you." Paul said. "Damn, I thought my Dad was tall." Lacy mumbled. They all laughed when they heard that. "That's why they used to call him the Giant." Kevin commented. "That's why the call him Big Show now." Shawn added.  
  
That night, while they were all sitting around, Lacy heard someone knocking at the door, so she got up to answer it. "Hey, Lacy. How are you?" Marcus asked, when she opened the door. "Great, how about you?" She asked. "Fine, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." Marcus said. "Dinner?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, there's this place that my Dad told me about. It's really nice, so you'd have to wear something a little formal." Marcus explained. "I don't know, Marcus. I'm not really into the formal stuff." Lacy commented. "Come on. We'll have a nice time. We can talk and catch up." Marcus said. "Okay, I guess so." Lacy replied. "Great, I'll make the reservations. See you tomorrow night." Marcus said.  
  
"Dinner, eh?" Kevin asked. "Dad, don't start." Lacy mumbled. "Well, seems he wants to get a little serious with you." Her father said. "I'm not getting serious with him. It's dinner." Lacy replied. "You know, you've known Marcus for two years now. I think you should try to get a little more serious with him." Kevin commented. "I don't tell you how to run your love life, so don't tell me how to run mine." Lacy retorted. "Relax, it was just a suggestion." Kevin replied. "I thought you said you had a boyfriend." April commented. Lacy lowered her head to hide the blush on her face. "Oh? How come I haven't heard about this?" Kevin asked. "Girl talk." April replied. "Well, I'd like to know if my daughter is dating someone." Kevin replied. "Dad, it's nothing." Lacy replied, as she glanced at Scott. She saw him smirking and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kevin asked.  
  
When Shawn heard her laughing, he started laughing with her, because he knew she was talking about Scott. "Nothing." Lacy answered her father's question. "Why are you laughing?" Kevin asked Shawn. Shawn shrugged. "You know, I really hate it when you do that." Kevin commented. "Do what?" Scott asked. "You three seem to have this private joke that just goes on and on and on." Kevin replied. "Well, Shawn loves to get me all worked up and Lacy just teases me about it." Scott commented. "No, more like Lacy gets you all worked up and I tease you about it." Shawn retorted. Scott jabbed Shawn making him laugh again. Lacy had to leave the room so her father wouldn't see the expression on her face. Kevin looked at Shawn and Scott and shook his head. "You two are so childish." He commented. "Nothing wrong with that." Shawn replied.  
  
The following night, Lacy came out of the bedroom wearing a short black skirt and a white blouse with black sandals. "Lace, you look sweet." Shawn commented. "Thanks." Lacy mumbled. She wasn't thrilled about going to dinner with Marcus, but she tried her best to smile about it. "I'll walk you down to the lobby. I'm going to stop in the bar." Scott said. Lacy nodded and walked out to the hall with him. "Have a good time, sweetheart." Kevin called.  
  
"I really don't want to go." Lacy mumbled. "Why? Because of me?" Scott asked. Lacy looked over at him and nodded. "Lace, listen to me. I want you to have fun. You and I aren't really serious right now. You know that. You'll be out in Kentucky for two years after you graduate from high school. I don't want to start anything with you until I know that you and I are really going to go somewhere." Scott said. "But I love you Scott." Lacy said, as the elevator doors closed. "Lace, I love you too and I'll love you even if we aren't together." Scott replied. Gently, he kissed her lips. Lacy reached over and pushed the stop button on the elevator as he deepened the kiss.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, as tears came to her eyes. "Lace, don't cry. Listen, I know you want this to go further, but right now it can't. I wouldn't be doing the right thing if I let this happen now. Do you understand that?" Scott asked. Lacy nodded and forced a smile. "Just enjoy the way things are and appreciate the time we have together, because you'll be away for two years." Scott said. "But I'll still love you." Lacy whispered. "I hope you do. Because if you do, when you come back, I'm going to make you understand how hard it's been for me to wait." Scott replied. Lacy laughed softly as the elevator doors opened. Scott let go of her and led her into the lobby. "There's Marcus. Have fun tonight and don't worry about anything." Scott said. "Forever yours." Lacy whispered, as she walked away from him. "I sure hope so." Scott thought to himself, as he watched her leave with Marcus.  
  
"You look nice." Marcus commented, as he led her to his car. "Thanks, you do too." Lacy replied. She got in after he opened the door. Then she waited for him to get in. She glanced at the hotel entrance, thinking of Scott for a moment, but Marcus who had gotten into the car interrupted her thoughts. They rode to the restaurant in silence. When they got there, he and Lacy had dinner and talked about school and their futures. "I'm starting at OVW next month." Marcus commented. "So, I'll see you there when I start next year." Lacy replied. "I can help you with your training." Marcus said. "Sure, I'd like that." Lacy replied.  
  
After dinner, Marcus took Lacy back to the hotel and walked her to her room. "I had fun tonight." Marcus said. "So did I. Thanks for taking me out." Lacy replied. She was about to turn and go into her room, but Marcus kissed her before she could. Lacy's mind raced when she felt his lips on hers. Quickly, she shoved him away and glared at him. "I'm sorry." Marcus mumbled. "You should be. How dare you kiss me like that." Lacy shouted. "I thought you had fun tonight." Marcus said. "I did, but that doesn't mean you can kiss me whenever you want to." Lacy snapped.  
  
Mark and Glenn heard the shouting and walked out into the hall. "What's wrong?" Mark asked. "Your son had the nerve to kiss me." Lacy shouted. Mark looked at Marcus and frowned. "Lacy, I'm sorry." Marcus said. "Look, I liked having dinner with you, but I do not like guys who think about one thing." Lacy shouted. Kevin was the next to open his door, along with Scott and Shawn, who were in the room next to his. Sean and Paul, who were on the other side also, came out. "Lacy, what's going on?" Kevin asked. "Marcus kissed me." Lacy snapped. Shawn and Scott both looked at one another and started laughing. Lacy turned around and glared at them. "I do not find this funny." She shouted. Then she stormed down the hall before anyone could say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry." Marcus mumbled. "I don't know what to say." Kevin replied. "Well, she sure got awful mad over something silly." Glenn commented. "What the hell are you two laughing at?" Kevin asked. "She's sixteen and she's the oldest sixteen year old I've ever met." Shawn replied. Sean and Paul laughed when they heard that, but it was obvious that Marcus felt terrible. "Come on, son." Mark said. Marcus nodded and walked into his father's room. "I'm sorry, Mark. I don't know what came over Lacy." Kevin said. "It's okay. He probably just scared her a little." Mark replied, before closing his door. "One of you two jackasses go and get Lacy please. I've got to stay with Tristen." Kevin said. "Yeah, we'll go." Shawn replied.  
  
Lacy stormed out of the hotel and started to walk. She couldn't believe Scott had laughed at her. And she couldn't believe that Marcus had kissed her. It pissed her off that Scott thought it was funny. She didn't. She loved Scott and she didn't want anyone but him to love her. Scott and Shawn walked outside and saw her walking away. "Lacy, wait up." Shawn called. "Leave me alone." Lacy shouted. "Come on." Scott said, running up beside her. "Just leave me alone." Lacy mumbled. "Lace, look at me." He said, turning her around so that she was facing him. "I'm sorry I laughed. I wasn't laughing at you." Scott said. "It sure looked like you were." Lacy retorted.  
  
"Lacy, you're taking this too far." Shawn said. "Taking what too far?" Lacy asked. "This thing with you and Scott. You're sixteen, Lacy." Shawn replied. "So, you're saying that I should just forget about Scott?" Lacy asked. "No, I'm not saying that." Shawn replied. "I thought you didn't care about my age." Lacy commented. "I do and I don't." Scott replied. "You know something, I think I see where this is going. You want me to forget about you? Fine, tomorrow morning, I'm going home and I don't ever want to see your face again." Lacy shouted, as she ran back to the hotel. "Lacy, wait." Scott cried, but she didn't listen. "Damnit." Scott mumbled. "Maybe it's for the best." Shawn commented. "Man, I love her. You had to open your big mouth." Scott snapped. "Scott, she's sixteen." Shawn retorted. "And I was waiting. Shit, two more years. We've been close for so long and you just chased her away." Scott said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Shawn replied.  
  
Lacy ran into the hotel and went to her father's room. When she got up there, Kevin was waiting for her. "Lacy, are you okay?" He asked, when he saw her crying. "I'm going home tomorrow." Lacy shouted. "Why?" Kevin asked. "Because, I want to." She hissed. Then she ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. Kevin was thoroughly confused, having no idea that Scott and Shawn had talked to her. In the morning, Lacy made her father book her a flight home. Lacy packed her bags and took Tristen home with her, without saying a word to Scott or Shawn. 


	8. A Night to Remember

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Scott found out that Lacy left, he was crushed. He knew he'd probably never get the chance to tell her how much he really loved her, because she'd be going to Kentucky after she graduated. Lacy spent her summer doing prep assignments for her senior year, while taking care of Tristen. When school started again, Lacy started checking schools out in Kentucky by using the Internet. She registered Tristen for public school in Kentucky for the following year. And she registered herself at Martin's School of Massage Therapy for the fall of the following year. She'd already been registered for OVW, so she was all set to move out to Kentucky.  
  
Lacy joined the wrestling team at her school that year. She would run to get Tristen from school then go back to her school for practice. The coach didn't mind, because Lacy proved to be a talented wrestler from the very start. At six feet, she was tall and slender, weighing only two hundred pounds, but she was strong. She learned several aerial moves, as well as some submission moves, technical moves and several basic takedown maneuvers.  
  
By the time she graduated from high school, Lacy had turned seventeen and Tristen was seven. Lacy had ranked number one on her wrestling team and had received first honors at graduation. Kevin came to the graduation with April. They had gotten married in Vegas during the year, so Lacy congratulated them both. When Lacy didn't ask about Scott, Kevin was surprised, but he didn't mention it until after the graduation. "Lace, how come you haven't asked about Scott?" Kevin asked her. Lacy shrugged and walked into her father's house with Tristen. "How is he?" She asked, sounding like she really wasn't interesting in knowing. "He misses you." Kevin said.  
  
Lacy felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought of how much she missed Scott too. But, he'd made it clear that he wasn't interested in her, so she promised herself that she would forget about him and move on, but she hadn't forgotten about him and she hadn't moved on. She loved Scott and she missed him terribly. "Look, they're coming out here, Lacy." Kevin said. Lacy spun around and glared at her father. "When?" She asked. "Tomorrow, sweetheart. Marcus and Lucas are coming to." Kevin said. "I won't be around." Lacy snapped. "Lacy, why are you so upset?" Kevin asked. "Dad, you wouldn't understand if I told you." She retorted. "Try me." He replied. "No thanks." Lacy mumbled.  
  
The following day, Lacy decided to go down and see Marcus. Since Scott had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, Lacy decided she'd see if Marcus were still interested. When she got down to her father's house, she walked in and saw everyone sitting around. "Lacy, I'm glad you came down here." Kevin said, when he saw his daughter. "I decided to come and see if Marcus wanted to take a walk with me." Lacy explained. Marcus looked up at Lacy and smiled. "Sure." He said, as he stood up. Lacy glanced at Scott who was staring at her. Then she turned around and walked out the door without a word.  
  
When they got outside, Marcus grabbed Lacy's hand and held it in his as they walked. "So, how are things?" Marcus asked. "I don't know. They're okay I guess." Lacy replied. "All ready to move to Kentucky?" Marcus asked. "Actually I still need to find a place to stay." Lacy replied. "Stay with me." Marcus said. "I don't know. I think I'd rather be alone." Lacy replied. "Think about it?" He asked. Lacy nodded and smiled at him. "Look, I'm sorry about the kiss." Marcus said as they stepped onto the porch. "Don't be." Lacy said. "Huh?" Marcus asked. Lacy stepped closer to him and put her arms around him. "I said, don't be." She repeated. Then slowly, she brought her lips to his and kissed him.  
  
Marcus was shocked at first, but he relaxed after a moment and kissed her back, as he slid his arms around her waist. Shawn had seen them from the window. He tapped Scott on the shoulder and pointed. When Scott saw Lacy kissing Mark, he got up and stormed out to the yard. "What's his problem?" Kevin asked. "No idea." Shawn mumbled, knowing exactly what his problem was. Lacy and Marcus walked into the house a few minutes later. "Come on, Son. We're going to get going now." Mark said. "Now?" Marcus asked. "If you want a ride, you're going now." Mark replied. "Fine." Marcus mumbled.  
  
Lacy said goodbye to Marcus and went to the kitchen. "Lace, Sean, Shawn and I are going out. Tristen's in bed." Kevin said. "Okay, Dad. See you later." Lacy called from the kitchen. She forgot all about Scott, because he was still in the yard. Lacy turned off the television and turned the stereo on to a station that was playing love songs. Thoughts of Marcus came to mind and she realized how stupid she had been for kissing him. Her heart belonged to Scott and she knew she'd never love anyone the way she loved Scott, even if he was older than she was.  
  
Scott sat outside thinking about the way he'd seen Lacy and Marcus kissing. He knew now that he had to have her. He knew he had to make her his and his alone. He got up and walked into the house with a purpose. When he saw that she was alone, he smiled to himself and walked up behind her. Lacy jumped when she felt someone behind her. She spun around and gasped when she saw Scott. "I didn't know anyone was here." She mumbled. "I was outside." Scott replied. Their eyes locked momentarily and Lacy felt herself getting lost in his gaze. She quickly turned away from him and finished what she was doing.  
  
Scott put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "What?" She asked, looking up at him again. "Why did you kiss Marcus?" Scott asked. Lacy felt like laughing, but she held it in as she answered him. "I don't know. I'm doing what you asked. I'm forgetting about you." Lacy replied. "I think you know that's not what I want." Scott retorted. "Then what do you want?" Lacy asked, feeling tense under his ominous gaze. Scott stepped towards her and watched her back up against the counter. "Remember the first time we were standing here like this?" He asked. Lacy nodded slightly and smiled.  
  
Scott slipped his arms around her waist and stepped even closer to her. Lacy shivered as he closed the distance between them. "Do you love me?" Scott asked, knowing that she still did, but he wanted to hear it anyway. Lacy looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Do you?" He asked. "I love you more than anything, Scott." Lacy whispered. He smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. Lacy wanted to stop him, to make him suffer more, but she felt herself melting in his arms as she her wrapped arms around his neck and returned the kiss.  
  
When they parted, she looked up and saw that Scott had a very serious expression on his face. "I know that you're going away for two years, Lacy. That's why I never wanted to start anything with you." Scott said. "But, I." She started to say, but he stopped her with a light peck on her lips. "Let me finish." He said. She nodded and smiled at him. "But, I couldn't stand watching you with Marcus tonight. That's when I realized that I needed you. I need to know that you belong to me." Scott said. "What are you trying to say?" Lacy asked. "Lace, I know you're going to be gone for two years, but I also know that when you come back, I'll still love you as much as I do right now." Scott said.  
  
She looked up at him and he could see her eyes glistening with tears, so he kissed them away before claiming her lips again. "Let me make love to you, Lacy." Scott whispered, after he broke the kiss. Lacy met his eyes and nodded slowly. She had wanted this more than anything and now that she knew he wanted it to, she ached for it more. Scott took her hand and led her out to the stairs and up to her room. When he stepped inside with her, he closed the door and locked it. "What if my Dad comes home?" Lacy asked. "He won't." Scott said. Lacy looked a little confused as Scott guided her down on the bed. He laughed when he saw the expression on her face. "Shawn is taking good care of your father." Scott commented. Lacy smiled knowingly as he kissed her again.  
  
Scott brushed his hand against her cheek, before moving down to her neck. Lacy encouraged him to continue, so he slid his hand down further to the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, as he gazed down at her lying beneath him. Lacy blushed when she saw the way he was looking at her. "Don't be shy, Lace. I think you're beautiful." Scott said, urging her to relax. "I want to be sure that you want to do this before I go any further." He said. "I want you, Scott." Lacy whispered. He nodded and started to remove the rest of her clothes. Afterwards, he guided her hands up to his chest and encouraged her to undress him.  
  
The love they had for one another was incredible and nothing could tear them apart right now. Scott was gentle with her, letting her know how much he truly loved her as he made sweet, passionate love to her. Lacy's eyes remained open and locked on his as they became one for the very first time. They fit together perfectly and Scott couldn't imagine life without her now. He wanted to give her the kind of life she deserved and make her happy. He knew he would have to wait two years for her, but she was worth it and this was his promise to her that he would be there when she returned.  
  
Lacy couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world right now. The way he made her feel was incredible and she wanted it to last forever. She knew she had to leave him and though two years was a long time, she knew she could still love him when she came back to him. She only hoped that he would still be there, waiting for her. Scott kissed her tenderly as they came together in unison, reaching the peak of their desire. Lacy clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go, but she knew she had to. Slowly, he got to his feet and pulled her up. "I love you, Lacy and I will never forget what we did tonight." Scott told her. Lacy rested her head on his chest for a moment and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Scott." She said. She let him go and watched him dress. Before leaving her room, he turned and kissed her goodnight. Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Lacy barely slept that night. Her thoughts were on what had taken place between them. She had given him the key to her heart and she knew she could never take that back now. He was her everything and she was his. She knew the next two years would be the hardest of her life, because she would have to be away from him, but Lacy was strong and she'd spent the last four loving him from afar, so she had no doubt that she could survive. 


	9. New Love

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Lacy left for Kentucky. She hadn't mentioned that she'd be living with Marcus. Scott watched her go and felt his heart slowly breaking. Shawn could tell his friend was devastated. He put his arm around Scott and watched Lacy board the plane with Marcus and Tristen. "She'll be back." Shawn said. Scott nodded silently and walked out of the terminal, hoping that she really would come back to him some day.  
  
When Lacy got to Kentucky, Marcus helped her unpack. Then he took her out shopping for supplies for school. When they had finished, they returned to the apartment. Lacy sent her brother to bed and decided to make dinner for she and Marcus. While cooking, she thought of Scott and how much she was going to miss him. When she and Marcus sat down to eat, Lacy was quiet and distant. Marcus noticed this and asked her if something was wrong, but Lacy just shook her head and ate her dinner in silence.  
  
A week later, Lacy had started school and training and Tristen started at the school. Since Marcus was only going to OVW until two, he agreed to pick up Tristen everyday. Lacy offered to pay him, but Marcus refused. By the time Lacy got home at night, Marcus had dinner ready for her and Tristen was already in bed. "Thanks for taking care of my brother." Lacy said, as she sat down to eat. "I love Tristen. He's a great kid." Marcus replied. Lacy nodded and smiled at him. "My Dad is coming out to see us in a week." Marcus said. "That's great. Is your Uncle coming too?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, Katie and Missy are coming too." Marcus replied. "I'll go out and by a roast. I'll cook dinner for everyone." Lacy said. "You don't have to do that." Marcus commented. "I want to." She replied.  
  
A week later, Lacy was busy in the kitchen, making a roast, while Marcus was helping Tristen with some schoolwork that he didn't understand. He heard a knock at the door and knew that it was his father, so he went to let them in. "Hey, son." Mark said, greeting him with a hug. "Hi, Dad. Come on in." Marcus said. "Hi, Tristen." Mark said, smiling at the younger boy. "Hi, Mr. Callaway." Tristen replied, with a smile. "Call me Mark." Mark said. Tristen nodded and watched as Marcus sat next to him again. "What're you doing?" Glenn asked. "Tristen's having a little trouble with his schoolwork." Marcus explained. "Where's Lacy?" Katie asked.  
  
"In the kitchen making dinner." Marcus replied. Mark walked into the kitchen and saw Lacy stirring something. "Hi, Lacy." He said, startling her. Lacy jumped and turned to see Mark smiling at her. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in." She said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Mark replied. She nodded and continued cooking dinner. "So, how are you and Marcus getting along?" He asked. "Great. He's really helpful with Tristen." Lacy replied. Mark nodded and smiled. "Need any help?" He asked. "No, thanks. I'm almost done." Lacy replied. Mark nodded and left the kitchen.  
  
"Well, you've got a woman to cook for you and you're taking care of a Tristen. You'd think the two of you were married." Glenn commented. "We're just friends." Marcus said. "Don't get offensive." Glenn replied. Marcus shrugged and looked down at Tristen. "Let's take a break. We'll do some more tomorrow." Marcus said. Tristen nodded. "Go put your books away and come back out here. I'll put cartoons on for you." Marcus said. Tristen ran to his room and put his books away. Then he went back out and watched television.  
  
Lacy finished cooking dinner, so Marcus came in and set the table. When everyone sat down to eat, Lacy didn't sit with them. "Aren't you going to eat?" Katie asked. "I'm not very hungry." Lacy replied. "You just cooked this big dinner. Sit down and eat, Lace." Marcus said. Lacy shrugged and sat down. Mark and Glenn glanced at one another and smiled, but neither spoke a word. After dinner, Marcus put everything away, while Lacy went to take a shower.  
  
When she came out, she sat down with Marcus and his father. "Where did your aunt and uncle go?" Lacy asked. "They went for a walk with Katie." Marcus replied. "So, how are things going here? Everything working out?" Mark asked. "Yeah, we've got a pretty solid routine." Marcus replied. "Oh?" Mark asked. "Well, Lacy walks Tristen to school in the morning and goes to Martin's, while I go to OVW. Then I pick Tristen up and bring him home. After he does his homework, I make dinner. By the time Lacy comes home from OVW, dinner is ready for her and Tristen is in bed." Marcus explained.  
  
"Well, you're becoming a very responsible young man. I like that." Mark commented. "Well, I am nineteen, Dad." Marcus commented. "Yes, I know you are. You're growing up too fast." Mark commented. "Both of you are, in fact. I remember when I first met you, Lacy. You were only thirteen." Mark said. Lacy nodded and smiled. "Tristen, its time for bed." Lacy said. "Do I have to? I don't have to get up tomorrow." Tristen groaned. "Come on. You're only seven." Lacy said. "Please, can I stay up?" He begged. "Tristen, you should listen to your sister. She's smart." Mark said. Tristen sighed and followed Lacy to his room.  
  
"So, nothing going on between the two of you?" Mark asked his son, after Lacy had disappeared in the hall. "No, Dad. We're just friends." Marcus replied. "You don't sound too happy about that." Mark commented. "Well, I like her. She kissed me one night when we were at her Dad's house." Marcus said. "She kissed you?" Mark asked. "Yeah, I thought maybe that meant something, but I guess it didn't." Marcus said. "Well, Lacy is still young. Maybe she's a little apprehensive about the whole dating thing." Mark commented. "Maybe." Marcus replied.  
  
A month later, Lacy and Marcus had gotten their routine down perfect and everything was moving along smoothly. Lacy knew that Marcus would probably only be there for a year, but she liked having him around and started to wish he would stay for the two years. She still thought about Scott once in a while, but she knew she couldn't dwell on that, because she wouldn't see him for a while, but she never forgot the way he'd made love to her that night in her father's house.  
  
One night, Lacy came home later than usual, because her trainers had asked her to stay longer. She was exhausted and her body ached from the extensive training that took place that night. When she walked in, she groaned slightly as she made her way to her room. "Are you okay?" Marcus asked. "Long day." Lacy mumbled. She went into her room and stripped her clothes off. Then she went to take a shower. When she came out, she was still in tremendous pain, so she laid on the couch and closed her eyes. "That bad, huh?" Marcus asked. "I have no idea how I'm going to get up tomorrow morning." Lacy mumbled.  
  
Marcus walked over to her and knelt down beside her. When she felt his hands on her shoulders, massaging her aching muscles, she groaned slightly. "Just relax. This'll help." Marcus said. Lacy nodded slightly and let him continue eager to get rid of the dull ache that she felt throughout her body. "Marcus worked his way down to her lower back, easing the tension in her back, as he continued to massage her. Lacy suddenly turned over and smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered. "You welcome, Lace. Feel better?" Marcus asked. She nodded and smiled at him again.  
  
Marcus had the incredible urge to kiss her again. He decided to take a chance, hoping that she wouldn't get angry. When he brushed his lips against hers, he felt her shiver. He lifted his head and noticed that she had closed her eyes, so he smiled to himself as he kissed her again. Lacy hadn't intended to enjoy the kiss, because she still loved Scott, but when he kissed her again, she didn't stop him. Instead, she put her arms him and pulled him down on top of her. Marcus deepened the kiss as he brushed his hand against her cheek softly. When he heard her moan, he slid his hand down to her stomach and lifted her shirt, eager to touch her. Lacy didn't stop him. She felt the need to have him touch her, so she encouraged him to continue.  
  
Marcus touched the soft flesh of her breast gently and heard her moan again. He couldn't stop himself now. He wanted her. He had for a long time, but now, he could tell she wanted him just as much. He got up and guided her down to the floor. Then he kissed her again. Lacy ran her hand through his thick red hair and down his back as he continued to caress her gently with his hands. Slowly, he started to undress her, while she undressed him. Neither spoke a word to one another as they removed their clothes, but both knew exactly what they wanted.  
  
Lacy ran her hands down his bare back, loving the feel of his muscular form beneath her fingers. She groaned when he slid his hand between her thighs. Marcus had longed to touch her this way for a long time and now that he was, he wanted to make her feel incredible pleasure. He continued to touch her, bringing her higher and higher as he claimed her lips again, kissing her passionately. When he knelt over her, Lacy opened her eyes and smiled at him. Marcus lowered his head again and kissed her as he entered her. Lacy moaned sharply as he buried himself deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her hand through his hair and down his back again as he started rock against her, bringing her even higher, until he knew she was having an orgasm. He continued to thrust into her deeply until he felt his own release. Together, they stayed on the floor, holding one another, until their heartbeats slowed and their breathing relaxed.  
  
Marcus stood up and pulled her up with him. He kissed her lips softly again and smiled. "I love you, Lacy." He whispered. Lacy lowered her head and leaned against him. She felt guilty for what had happened between them, but she knew that she felt something for Marcus too. "Lace, are you okay?" Marcus asked. Lacy looked up at him and nodded. "I love you too." She said. He smiled as he kissed her again. "Marcus, there's something I need to tell you." Lacy said. He helped her dress and then he sat with her. "What is it?" He asked. "Well, before I came out here, there was someone else. He and I slept together." Lacy explained. "Do you intend to see him again?" Marcus asked. "Not for another two years." Lacy replied. Marcus was confused and let it be known that he was. "If I tell you this, you have to promise me that you will tell no one." Lacy said. "You have my word, Lace." Marcus replied.  
  
"Scott and I slept together." Lacy said. Marcus was stunned. "Scott Hall?" He asked. Lacy nodded. "Why?" Marcus asked. "Well, Scott and I love one another." Lacy replied. "Then what was this?" He asked, referring to what they just did. "This was what I wanted." Lacy replied, as she kissed him softly. "Lace, what about Scott?" Marcus asked. "Marcus, I'm not going to see Scott for two years. I miss him and I think I'll always love him, but two years is a long time and I don't think it's fair to keep him waiting around for me." Lacy said. "So, you're going to call him and tell him about us?" Marcus asked. Lacy put her head down for a moment. She knew this would hurt Scott. "Give me time. I promise I'll tell him." Lacy said. Marcus nodded slowly, wondering if what he'd just done with her was really a good thing now that he knew about Scott. 


	10. The Proposal

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Six months had passed and Marcus and Lacy were spending all of their free time together. Marcus got a call from his father saying that he and Glenn would be visiting with Katie and Missy. When they arrived the following morning, Lacy was at school. Marcus was home with Tristen. "Hey, son. Where's Lacy?" Mark asked, when he walked in. "She's at school." Marcus replied. "How are things going?" Mark asked. "We're dating now." Marcus replied. "I saw that coming." Glenn commented. "How long?" Mark asked. "For the last six months." Marcus replied. "That's great." Mark commented.  
  
Later, when Lacy came home, she saw that Mark and Glenn had arrived. "I'll make dinner." She said. "Already done." Marcus replied. "You didn't have to do that." Lacy said. "I wanted to. I know how tired you are when you come in." Marcus said. "Did everyone eat?" Lacy asked. "Yes, we did." Mark replied. Lacy nodded and went to get her dinner. Afterwards, she took a shower. Then she sat down in front of the television with Marcus, Katie, and Mark. "Where did your aunt and uncle go?" Lacy asked. "They took a walk and I put Tristen in bed while you were in the shower." Marcus said. "Thank you." Lacy replied, with a kiss. Marcus nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"So, you and my boy are involved now?" Mark asked. Lacy nodded and smiled. "Well, I hope he's treating you right." Mark commented. "Dad, you know I am." Marcus commented. "I don't know that." Mark retorted. "He's very nice to me." Lacy said. "That's good to hear." Mark commented. "Have you seen your father at all?" Mark asked. "No, how is he?" Lacy asked. "Well, he's been pretty busy. Vince has the NWO appearing at every show right now." Mark replied. "Figures." Lacy said.  
  
Lacy spent the rest of the night sitting with Marcus. After Mark left again, she went back to concentrating on school. Marcus finished his second year at OVW and got called up to the Fed. "Lace, I'm going to miss you." Marcus said. "I know, I'll miss you too." Lacy replied. "Look, I think we should just end our relationship." Lacy mumbled. "Why?" Marcus asked. "Because, I hate long distance relationships." Lacy replied. "Lace, I know it's hard, but we can do it." Marcus argued. "I'm sorry. I think it's better if we end it now." Lacy said. Marcus nodded. He understood why she wanted to, but he didn't like it.  
  
When he left, Lacy spent all of her time training. She finished her classes at Martin's and got a part time job to keep busy. Halfway through her second year, Kevin called and said that he, Shawn, April, and Scott were going to come out to see her. When they arrived, Lacy was still at school, so Kevin used the spare key Marcus had given him to let everyone in. An hour later, Lacy came in with Tristen. "Hi, guys." She said, when she walked in. "Hey, Lace." Kevin said. Lacy rushed to the kitchen and gave Tristen something to eat. Then she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Lace, where are you going?" Kevin asked. "I have to work. I'll see you later tonight." Lacy said. "Leave Tristen here." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and kissed her brother goodbye. Then she ran out the door.  
  
Later that night, when she came in, she saw Shawn and Scott sitting on the couch. "Where's my father?" Lacy asked. He and April went to bed an hour ago. They put Tristen in too." Shawn said. "I'm going to bed too." Shawn added, as he stood up. Lacy gave him a hug and watched him walk down the hall to Tristen's bedroom. She walked towards the kitchen, without looking at Scott. "Lace, come here." Scott called, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around and looked at him for a minute, wondering if she should go to him. She knew what would happen if she did.  
  
When Scott saw that she wasn't moving, he got up and walked over to her. He slid his arms around her waist and felt her relax against him. "It's been a while." Scott whispered. Lacy nodded and leaned her head on his chest. "I missed you so much, Lace." He said. Lacy felt tears coming to her eyes. She loved being close to him and couldn't refuse him, even though part of her heart was still with Marcus. She said nothing about Marcus as Scott held her in his arms. "Do you still love me, Lace?" Scott asked. "You know I do." She replied. He tilted her face so that she was looking at him. Then he kissed her. All the love she felt for him came rushing back as he deepened the kiss. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him even closer, savoring the moment, knowing that it wouldn't last.  
  
Scott could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as he took her higher and higher with the kiss. "I want you so bad, baby." He whispered in her ear. Lacy wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Six months, baby." He said. "We've got six months, Lace. Then we can be together." Scott said. Lacy couldn't argue. She couldn't disagree. She couldn't even find her voice. She loved Scott so much that she just wanted to keep things the way they were for as long as possible, because she knew he would have to leave again.  
  
All night, he held her until morning, watching her sleep. At six, he woke her, because he knew she had to train. Lacy opened her eyes and smiled at Scott. "Morning, Lace." He whispered, as he brushed his lips against hers, lightly. "I have to get up." Lacy mumbled. "Want me to come and watch you today?" Scott asked. Lacy nodded and smiled. She took a quick shower and dressed. Then she waited for Scott to get ready. When he was finished, he grabbed her bag from her and led her out the door. On the way, they stopped and grabbed something to eat. By the time Lacy got to the school it was eight. "Hey, Scott." Tom said, when he saw them walk in. "Hey, Tom. How's it going?" Scott asked. "Come to watch?" Tom asked. Scott nodded and went to the back to sit down. Lacy went to change.  
  
"So, how's she doing?" Scott asked. "Between you and I, Lacy is kicking some ass around here." Tom commented. "Really?" Scott asked. "Just watch and see." Tom replied. When Lacy came out, she walked over to Tom and smiled. "Ready." She said. "Warm-up first." Tom said. Lacy nodded and walked away. "Now, I don't tell these kids how to warm-up. Watch this." Tom said. "Jay, let's practice." Lacy called. Scott's jaw dropped when he saw the guy Lacy was talking to. "She's going to fight him?" Scott asked. Tom nodded and laughed at the expression on Scott's face.  
  
Lacy and Jay did a few spots before Tom told them to do what they'd done the day before. Scott watched as Lacy gave Jay the fight of his life. When she finished, Tom walked over and patted her on the back. Scott followed. "Nice work, Lacy." Tom said. Lacy nodded and smiled. "How the hell did you end up in the ring with him?" Scott asked. Lacy laughed. "Well, Lacy asked me if she could try to work with one of the guys one day, so I told her to go ahead and give it a shot. When she told me she wanted to wrestle Jay, I was a little surprised, because Jay is the best wrestler we have at the school right now, but Lacy got in the ring with him and literally kicked his ass." Tom said. "Yeah, she's got talent." Jay commented. "Thanks, so do you." Lacy said, punching his arm lightly.  
  
"Okay, go workout for a while. Then come back out and we'll work some more." Tom said. Lacy nodded and went to the back. Scott decided to go and watch her. When he saw her adjusting the weights, he walked over. "What're you lifting?" Scott asked. "Two hundred." Lacy replied. "Damn girl. What the hell have you been doing?" Scott asked. Lacy smiled up at him as she prepared to lift. "I'll spot." Scott said. She nodded and started her workout. Thirty minutes later, she set the weights down and sat up. "Obsessed, are we?" Scott asked. "With you." Lacy replied. Scott smirked as she stood up. "I already know that." He said. Next, she walked over to the punching bag and started to beat on it.  
  
When Lacy finally finished that day, she was exhausted. "Lace, let's go get something to eat." Scott said, after she took a shower. She nodded and said goodbye to Tom. "Lace, take the day off tomorrow." Tom called. "Thanks, see you Monday." Lacy replied, as she walked out. They stopped at a little diner and ate. "Lace, I wanted to ask you something." Scott said. "Go ahead." Lacy replied. "Well, do you remember this?" He asked, holding up his hand. Lacy smiled when she saw the ring she'd bought him. "Of course." She replied. "Well, I have one for you too." Scott said, as he removed a velvet box from his pocket. "You didn't have to do that." Lacy said. Scott opened it and took the ring out. "Lace, you bought me this friendship ring when you were fourteen. Now, you're eighteen and even after four years, we're still as much in love now, as we were then." Scott said. Lacy nodded and smiled.  
  
"Lace, this isn't a friendship ring though. I want you to marry me." Scott said. Lacy's jaw dropped when she heard that. It was totally unexpected and she was speechless. "Lace, say something." Scott said. Scott, there's something I have to tell you first. If after you hear this and you still want to marry me, then my answer will be yes, but you need to hear this first." Lacy said. "What is it?" Scott asked. "Marcus and I were involved for six months." Lacy said. She sat quietly, allowing him to contemplate what she just told him. "Did you sleep with him?" Scott asked. Lacy nodded slowly and lowered her head. She knew Scott was probably going to hate her now.  
  
"Lace, look at me." Scott said. She looked up and saw that he had the ring in his hand still. "Do you love Marcus?" Scott asked. "I did, but he and I agreed that our relationship shouldn't continue when he left." Lacy replied. "What about when you see him again?" Scott asked. "Scott, I love you and I've missed you. Even when Marcus and I were together, I never stopped thinking about you. And I told him about you." Lacy replied. "He knows about us?" Scott asked. Lacy nodded. "I understand if you've changed your mind about us. I expected that you would. I don't know how to explain what went on between Marcus and I, but I do love you and I always will no matter what." Lacy said. She put her head down again, unable to meet his eyes now, because she knew she had hurt him.  
  
"Lace, will you marry me or not?" Scott asked. Lacy looked up and saw him smiling. "You still want to marry me?" She asked. "Lacy, I love you. I can't imagine living my life without you in it. What you and Marcus had is over. That's the past. This is now and right now, I'm asking you to marry me." Scott replied. "Yes, Scott. I'll marry you." Lacy said. He took her hand in his and placed the diamond ring on her finger. Then he helped her out of her seat and led her outside. "Six months, Lace. That's not a long time." Scott commented. "It seems like forever." Lacy mumbled. "No, when we're finally together, that will be forever." Scott replied.  
  
When they reached the apartment, Lacy slid the ring off and put it in her purse. "I promise I'll put this back on as soon as you leave." She said. Scott nodded and smiled as they walked inside. "Where'd you go?" Kevin asked. "OVW." Lacy replied. "How was it?" Shawn asked. "She wrestled a guy." Scott said. "A guy? Since when are you wrestling guys?" Kevin asked. Lacy shrugged and smiled. "She also lifts two hundred pounds." Scott commented. "You bench two hundred?" Shawn asked. Lacy laughed at the expression on his face. "Yes I do." She said, as if it were no big deal.  
  
Lacy went into the kitchen to start dinner, but Kevin walked in and stopped her. "Sweetheart, let's just order in tonight. You're tired." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and smiled at her father. "Tom gave me the day off tomorrow." She said. "That's good. You deserve it." Kevin replied. They ordered food that night and Shawn and Scott picked up a few movies. "So, did you talk to Lacy?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, I talked to her." Scott replied. "And?" Shawn asked. "She said yes." Scott said. "Really?" Shawn asked. Scott nodded and smiled at his friend. "She told me that she and Marcus were involved." He added. "What?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, she said she slept with him too, but I decided not to let that stand in my way." Scott explained. "You love her that much, huh?" Shawn asked. "She's everything to me. I just hope Big Kev understands when we finally tell him." Scott replied. "Well, you know I'm behind you on this. I really think you and Lacy are perfect for one another." Scott commented.  
  
When they got back, Scott put a tape in the VCR and smiled at Lacy. "Come sit with me, Lace." He said. She sat down and snuggled up to him as the movie started. "What's this?" She asked. "Another horror movie." Shawn commented. "Oh, I love horror movies." Lacy said. "I know, that's why we got it." Scott replied. The following morning, Lacy had the day off, but Scott, Kevin, Shawn, and April had to leave. Kevin hugged his daughter and his son and promised to see them in six months. "Bye, Lacy." April said, giving her a light hug. "Take care of my Dad." Lacy said. "You know I will." April replied. "See you, Shawn." Lacy said, as she hugged him. Shawn looked down at Tristen and smiled. "Be good for you sister, little buddy." He said. "I will." Tristen said. After Shawn left, Lacy sent Tristen to his room to study.  
  
"Well, six months, baby." Scott whispered. Lacy nodded and held up her hand to show him that she'd put the ring back on. "I love you, Lace and I think this will be the hardest six months of my life." Scott said. "I love you too. Call me, okay?" She asked. "Yeah sure. Here, hang on to my cell phone. I'll get another and call you on this." He said. Lacy nodded and smiled. Scott leaned down and kissed her softly, before leaving the apartment. Lacy watched them go and cried softly. She knew she'd see him again in six months, but after five years Scott still had her heart and whenever he left her, a piece of her heart went with him. 


	11. Broken Friendship

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
During her last six months in Kentucky, Lacy continued her training during the day and working at night in a massage parlor. Lucas came out to Kentucky to start his training and stayed at the apartment with Lacy. Lucas mentioned his brother one night and noticed that Lacy seemed a little tense when she heard his name. "Did you and my brother fight?" Lucas asked. "No, we just decided not to see one another anymore before he left." Lacy replied. "So, what about when you go back?" Lucas asked. "I don't think there's a future for us." Lacy said. "Marcus misses you, Lacy." Lucas commented. "Is this about you and Scott?" Lucas asked. Lacy glanced at Lucas and frowned. "He told you?" She asked. Lucas nodded. "Luke, Scott and I are engaged." Lacy said. "You are?" He asked. Lacy nodded and showed him the ring. "Damn, does your Dad know?" Lucas asked. "No, we haven't told him yet, but we will." Lacy replied.  
  
Scott called that night and Lacy was thrilled to hear from him. "Hey, baby. I heard Lucas is out there with you." Scott said. "Yeah, he's gonna stay when I leave." Lacy replied. "So, how is everything? Is Tristen okay?" Scott asked. "Tristen's great. Has my Dad decided what he's doing?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, he and April are going to hire a private teacher for him so that he can travel with us." Scott replied. "He should have done that a long time ago." Lacy mumbled. "Hey baby, what you did for your brother was sweet. I know Tristen loves you for it and so do I." Scott said. "I miss you." Lacy said. "I know and I miss you too. Vince said he's going to fly you out here in three months. We'll be together soon enough." Scott said. "When are we going to tell my Dad?" Lacy asked. "When you come out. I want you to share a room with Shawn and I." Scott replied.  
  
Three months later, Lacy packed up all of her things and got ready to fly to New York where she'd appear in her first dark match against Trish Stratus. Tristen was excited too, because he missed his father and he wanted to see Shawn. On the morning of their scheduled flight, Lucas drove them to the airport. "Good luck, Lacy." Lucas said. Lacy gave him a hug and led her brother onto the plane. When they landed in New York, Scott and Shawn were waiting for them. Lacy walked into his open arms and greeted him with a lustful kiss. "I missed you too." Scott said, when they parted. "Hey, Lace." Shawn said. Lacy hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Missed you too, Shawn." She said. "Okay, let's get out of here. I hate airports." Scott commented.  
  
When they got to the hotel, Lacy saw Marcus standing with her father and Mark. "He walked over to her and smiled. "Hey, Lacy. I missed you." Marcus said. Lacy nodded and smiled. She could feel Scott watching her and knew why. "So, how are things?" Lacy asked. "Great now that you're here." Marcus commented. Lacy smiled nervously at him and walked over to her father. "Hey, sweetheart. You're finally going to be traveling with us." Kevin commented. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something." Lacy said. "Now?" Kevin asked. Lacy nodded and glanced at Scott.  
  
She walked over to where Scott was standing. Shawn took her bags and watched as she and Scott walked outside, followed by Kevin. "Okay, what's up?" Kevin asked. "Dad, do you remember when I was fourteen and you found that I loved Scott?" Lacy asked. Kevin glanced at his friend before nodding slowly. Lacy hesitated, knowing her father was probably going to lose it. "What about it?" Kevin asked. "Promise me you will not freak out." Lacy said. Kevin shifted uncomfortably now and glanced at Scott again. "Lace, just tell me what's going on." Kevin said. Scott put his arm around Lacy and looked at Kevin. "Kev, Lacy and I are in love. I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Scott said.  
  
Kevin backed up a step and stared at his daughter and Scott. Lacy could tell that he was speechless and his silence was unnerving. "Daddy, please say something." She said. Kevin put his head down for a second, letting the news sink in. Then he looked up at Scott and scowled. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" He shouted. "Kev, calm down. Look, I know that I'm a lot older than Lacy is, but I really do love her and she loves me. I'd never do anything to hurt her." Scott said. "Man, that is my daughter. She's my baby girl." Kevin said. "I know she is, but she's not a baby, Kev. She's eighteen and she's very mature." Scott replied. "Daddy, please don't be mad." Lacy said. "Mad? Lacy, this is insane. How the hell can you love him?" Kevin asked.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Scott demanded. He was trying to remain calm, but what Kevin had just said sounded like an insult and he didn't like it. "Don't get me wrong, you're a good friend of mine, but you're not right for Lacy. She needs someone like Marcus." Kevin said. "Some friend, Kev. You're standing here insulting me now. You've got the audacity to tell me that Marcus is a better person than I am?" Scott shouted. "You're taking this shit way too hard." Kevin said. "No, I'm taking it for what it's worth, and coming from you, I'm suddenly realizing that you're not such a good friend." Scott snapped. "Scott, calm down." Kevin said. "No, you calm the hell down. Let's get something straight right now. Lacy loves me. She doesn't love Marcus. She agreed to marry me. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it and as far as our friendship goes, fuck it." Scott shouted.  
  
"Lacy, listen to me." Kevin said. "He's right. You just stood here and insulted him and he loves me. I love him, Dad and I'm marrying him, with or without your permission, but concerning the two of you, that's your problem. If Scott thinks it's better not to have anything to do with you, that's his choice. No matter what, I will still love him and no matter what, I'm still marrying him." Lacy said. Then she walked into the hotel with Scott, leaving her father at a loss for words.  
  
When she got inside, Mark, Glenn, Marcus, Sean, Shawn, April, Missy, Katie, Paul, and Tristen were all staring at them. "What?" Scott snapped. "Scott, for what it's worth, I told you I'm behind you in this." Shawn said. "I know you are, but that prick just insulted me and he's supposed to be my friend, well, he can fuck off because Lacy and I are getting married and there ain't a damn thing anyone can do about it." Scott said. He led Lacy to the elevator, ignoring the stares. Shawn decided to stay in the lobby and try to talk some sense into Kevin.  
  
When Kevin walked into the hotel, Shawn noticed that he looked like he was going to explode. "Sweetheart, calm down." April said. "Don't tell me to calm down. I'm not working with him anymore. Vince had better find a way to separate the two of us, because if I see him tonight, I'm going to kick his ass." Kevin said. "Big Kev, listen to me." Shawn said. "Shut the fuck up unless you want some too." Kevin shouted. Shawn shut his mouth and watched Kevin walk to the elevators. "Well, I think it's safe to say that all hell is going to break loose tonight." Sean mumbled. "Dad looks really mad." Tristen commented. No one said anything, because they knew Kevin was mad. He was angrier than he'd ever been. Even Sharon hadn't made him this mad.  
  
That night at the arena, Lacy and Scott were in the NWO locker room when Kevin walked in with April. "Dad, can we please talk about this?" Lacy asked. "Talk about what, the fact that my best friend decided to sneak around with my daughter for the last four years?" Kevin asked. "We didn't sneak around. We weren't dating back then. We were just friends." Lacy said. "Oh, so when did you get involved then?" Kevin asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. "When I turned seventeen." Lacy replied.  
  
"You're out of the NWO." Kevin said to Scott. "What? Like hell I am." Scott retorted. "Yeah, I talked to Vince." Kevin said. "You son of a bitch. I created the NWO. You and I did this together. You can't kick me out." Scott shouted. "Well, deal with it, because I just did." Kevin replied. "You're a real prick, Kev. I think you'd be happy for your us, but instead, you just cause problems." Scott commented. "Hey, take it any way you want it, but you and I ain't working together anymore." Kevin said. Lacy had been quiet the entire time, but now she decided to speak up. "I thought you loved me. If you did, you would have accepted this. Instead, you're acting like a big baby. I think I've shown more responsibility in the last four years than you have your whole life." Lacy said. "You're marrying my best friend. Is that what you consider responsible?" Kevin asked. "I love him." Lacy said. Kevin shrugged and watched his daughter leave with Scott.  
  
"Sweetheart, I know you think you're doing the right thing, but all you're doing is chasing Lacy away. She won't have anything to do with you unless you accept that she loves Scott and I think you should." April said. "I can't. I don't know how to accept this. I've always known Scott as my best friend and now I'm supposed to accept that he'll be my son-in-law?" Kevin asked. "It's not that bad. At least Lacy is with someone who will treat her right." April commented. "Can you see the logic in that?" She asked. Kevin sat down and rubbed his temples. "I guess so. This is just so unexpected and he's so much older than she is." Kevin replied. "But, you can see that they're happy together." April said. Kevin nodded. "I need time." He said. "I know you do and you should take the time to think about this, but don't shut your daughter out." April replied.  
  
"I can't believe I'm out of the NWO." Scott mumbled. "You don't need it. We can do inter-gender tag matches." Lacy commented. "We could, but you're forgetting that Vince always works around a story line." Scott replied. "Okay, so tonight is my first night wrestling. Let's think of something interesting and suggest it to Vince." Lacy said. She and Scott sat down in the hall and pondered what to do about the new circumstances. "Look, I'm supposed to wrestle Trish tonight. You could come out and interfere which would lead to a match with you and I tagging." Lacy suggested. "That could work." Scott replied.  
  
They went to Vince and told him what they had in mind. He agreed that it could work, so he informed Trish that Scott would be interfering. When Lacy and Trish met in the ring that night, the match went like all diva matches went, but at one point, Lacy intended to drop kick Trish and hit the Referee instead. Scott made his entrance after that and gave Trish a DDT. Lacy rolled on top of her and covered her while Scott rolled the Referee back into the ring. After the three count was made, Scott pulled Lacy out of the ring and led her up the ramp.  
  
Kevin had been watching in the back and frowned slightly. He hated seeing his friend doing something other than wrestling with the NWO. When they got to the back, Vince congratulated them on a successful match and informed them that the inter-gender match would be with Trish and Bradshaw. Scott liked the idea and agreed to it. Lacy was okay with it, but she really didn't comment. 


	12. Love Lost

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a shower in the women's locker room, Lacy went to the men's locker room to wait for Scott. Marcus saw her and walked over to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Marcus, please don't start." Lacy said. "You didn't bother to call me and tell me. I thought when you came back here we'd get together." He said. "I'm sorry." Lacy mumbled. "You know, I'm not mad that you're with him, but I am mad that you didn't call. I feel like such an ass. I told my Dad how much I cared about you and how I couldn't wait to see you. And you walked in with an engagement ring on your finger." Marcus said. "Look, I said I'm sorry. Everyone seems to have a problem with me being engaged to Scott and quite frankly, I'm getting sick of it. I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me what to do." Lacy shouted. She stormed off before Marcus could say another word.  
  
When Scott came out and saw Marcus, he frowned. "Where's Lace?" He asked. Marcus shrugged and walked away, but Scott knew Marcus had to have said something to upset her, because she was supposed to be waiting for him in the hall. He went to look for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. When he got back to the hotel, he went to check his room, but she wasn't there. After checking the bedroom and seeing that all of her things were gone, he called Shawn on his cell phone. "What's up?" Shawn asked. "She's gone." Scott said. "Who, Lacy?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, she left." Scott replied. "What? Where the hell did she go?" Shawn asked. "I don't know. Maybe she went home. I knew this was going to happen. Everyone's harping on her about our engagement." Scott replied. "Just calm down, man. I'm sure everything's fine." Shawn said. "Yeah, I hope so. If I lose her because of this shit, someone's going to get hurt." Scott said, before ending the call.  
  
Shawn called Kevin and let him know that Lacy took off. Kevin tried to call his house, but there was no answer. "She's probably not there yet." April commented. "Yeah, I'll try again in a few hours." Kevin replied. He left the arena and saw Mark outside with Marcus. "Hey, Kev. What's up?" Mark asked. "Have you seen Lacy?" Kevin asked. "I saw her earlier." Marcus replied. "Did you guys fight or something?" Kevin asked. "Well, not really, but we did have a little disagreement." Marcus admitted. "What's wrong?" Mark asked. "Lacy left the hotel and took all of her stuff with her." Kevin said. "Marcus, did you upset her?" Mark asked. "No, I just told her that I thought she was wrong for not calling me." Marcus said. "You should have kept your mouth shut." Mark commented. "What about what she did to me?" Marcus asked. "Look, you knew that she was in love with Scott. You knew this was bound to happen." Mark said. "Sorry, Kev." Marcus said. "Don't worry about it. You're not the only one who upset her." Kevin replied.  
  
Lacy unlocked the door to her father's house and went inside. After putting her bags down, she went to make something to eat. Then she laid down in front of the television and went to sleep. She didn't hear the phone ringing that night, so she never answered it. Kevin let the phone ring for a while, but there was still no answer. He decided to fly back to Texas that night, because he was worried about Lacy. He and April both flew to Texas and got there around two in the morning. When they walked in, they saw Lacy sleeping on the couch.  
  
Kevin walked over and shook her gently. "What?" Lacy moaned. "Lace, it's Dad. Get up." Kevin said. "What are you doing here?" Lacy asked. "I was worried about you. You didn't answer the phone." Kevin replied. "I was sleeping." Lacy mumbled. "Go upstairs to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and went to her old room. When she woke the following morning, she came down and saw her father and April sitting in the kitchen. "Lace, why did you come back here?" Kevin asked. "I'm staying." Lacy said. "You can't do that. You work for Vince." Kevin replied. "Not anymore. I'm going to call today and let him know that I'm quitting." Lacy said. "Why?" April asked. "Because, I tried to do what I wanted to do, but everyone has a problem with it. So I'm going to remove myself from that whole situation and start over here in Texas." Lacy replied.  
  
"This isn't the way to handle this, Lace." Kevin said. "Well, Dad, how do you suggest I deal with this? You practically disowned your friend because I happen to love him. Then Marcus gets on my case about it. I'm sick of people telling me what I can and can't do. I love Scott, but it's obvious that I will never be able to love him freely, so you can take this and give it to him." Lacy said, taking the ring off of her finger. "Now, you have your friend back. So go back to work and be happy and leave me the hell alone." She said. "Oh, and I won't be staying here long. I'm going to get a job working as a masseuse and I'll find my own place." Lacy said. Then she left the house to go for a walk.  
  
Kevin stared down at the ring in his hands. He knew he couldn't give it to Scott. Scott would be crushed if Kevin handed it back to him. "You have to find a way to fix this." April said. "I don't see how. She's made it pretty clear." Kevin replied. "Maybe she just needs time." April said. Kevin nodded. He and April decided to leave that morning and give Lacy some time alone. When she came back and saw that they were gone, she started to cry, because she knew Scott would see the ring and know that it was over between them.  
  
When Kevin and April arrived in Florida, Scott was the first to greet them. "Did you see her?" He asked. "Yeah, Scott. We saw her." Kevin said. "And?" He asked. Kevin glanced at April and frowned. "She gave me this." Kevin said, handing the ring to Scott. Scott frowned when he saw the engagement ring he'd bought for Lacy. "I blame you for this. I blame you and Marcus. She's ending it because no one approves of us." Scott said. "I'm sorry. I think she just needs time to think." Kevin said. "Screw you, Kevin. Our friendship is officially over. Don't ever talk to me or come near me again." Scott said. Then he stormed off without another word.  
  
Kevin sighed heavily as he walked to the elevators with his wife. When Shawn found out what happened, he told Kevin the same thing that Scott had. "Don't bother talking to me. You're wrong. I saw them together. I know how they feel about one another. You fucked up big time." Shawn said, before going into his room and slamming the door. When Vince heard about all this, he had no choice but to put an end to the NWO. With Scott and Shawn out of it, there wasn't a reason to keep it going. Kevin, Sean, and Paul started wrestling in singles matches again and Lacy got a job working in a massage parlor. 


	13. Hearts Never Lie

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott tried to call her a few times, but Lacy was working full time, so she was never home. Since Kevin didn't have an answering machine, Lacy never knew that he called. Summer came again and Kevin got a month off. Scott got a month off too, and so did several of the other guys, including Marcus. When Marcus heard about Lacy breaking it off with Scott, he decided to go and see her. Kevin said he didn't have a problem with it, but Scott found out about it and became enraged. He decided to fly out to Texas with Shawn to see if Lacy would talk to him.  
  
When they got there, they booked a room at a hotel in town. Then they went to see Sharon. "What do you want?" Sharon asked, when she answered the door. "I'm trying to find Lacy. Do you know where she's working?" Scott asked. "Yeah, she's working over at a massage parlor in town. It's on Race Street. I don't know the name of it, but it's the only one on the street." Sharon replied. "Thanks." Scott said. Sharon nodded and shut her door. "Let's go." Scott said. Shawn nodded and followed his friend to the rental they'd gotten.  
  
When they reached town, Scott and Shawn found Race Street. Then they found the massage parlor. When they walked in, a young woman at the front desk greeted them. "Hi, I'm here to see Lacy Nash." Scott said. Lacy's busy with a customer right now. I could set you up with one of our other masseuses." The woman said. "I'm not here for a massage." Scott replied. "What is this, personal?" The woman asked. Scott nodded and sat down. "You know, she might be a while." The woman commented. "That's okay, we'll wait." Shawn said. An hour later, Lacy finally came out to the front desk. "Am I finished for the day?" She asked Natalie. "Yeah, but you have some visitors." Natalie said, pointing to Scott and Shawn.  
  
Lacy looked up and saw Scott and Shawn sitting in two chairs by the window. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Lace, I came to see you. I needed to talk to you." Scott said. "I'm done. I'll be out in a minute." She replied with a hint of irritation in her voice. When she came out, Scott and Shawn stood up and followed her outside. "Why are you here, Scott?" She asked. "Because, I want you back. You can't just leave me like this." He said. "I've made a life for myself in Texas. I'm actually going to be moving out of my father's house soon." Lacy replied. "So, you just forget about us? We've been through a lot together and you just want to forget it all?" He asked. "I had no choice." Lacy retorted. "Yes you did. You had a choice and you made a decision when you took that ring off. But you didn't ask me how I felt about it. You just took it upon yourself to end it without talking to me." Scott replied.  
  
"What do you want from me? No one wants us to be together, Scott. I can't live like that." Lacy shouted. "Fine, then tell them that. I'm not the one who hurt you, Lace. They did. They're the ones who are keeping us apart. You can't do this to me." Scott said. "Look, you have got to let go and move on. I can't fight with my family or with you about this. I've been under a lot of stress and it's really starting to get to me." Lacy said. "How the hell do you think I feel? You left me and you never even gave me chance to say anything about it." Scott shouted. "Find someone else. Find someone your age. My Dad wanted his damn friendship back, so I gave it to him. Marcus wanted to be treated fairly, so I gave him that. I'm the one who gave up everything, not you. I gave it all up to satisfy everyone." Lacy retorted. "And that's not right." Scott commented. "Do you think they care?" She asked. "I care, Lace. Shawn cares too." Scott said.  
  
Lacy looked up at Shawn and saw him nod. "You don't get it. I can't do this again. I can't start fighting with everyone." Lacy said. She walked to her car and got in. "Don't leave me like this." Scott pleaded. "Scott, it's the only way to make them happy. I'm sorry. I have to go." Lacy said. Then she drove away before he could answer her. "Don't give up on her." Shawn said. "What am I going to do, chase after her all the time? It's obvious that she doesn't want me." Scott said. "You're wrong. She wants you, but she doesn't want them to give her a hard time." Shawn replied. "I don't know what to do." Scott said. "Go to Kevin's house. She's there and so is he and if I'm right, so is Marcus." Shawn stated. "Fine, let's go. But if this doesn't do it, then I'm gone. I'm not going to beg her to stay with me. She is capable of making decisions." Scott replied.  
  
When Lacy got home and saw that Marcus was there, she glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. "I came to see you." Marcus said. "Save your breath, because there is and never will be an us again." Lacy shouted, before storming to her room. Five minutes later, Scott and Shawn walked in. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Kevin asked. "I think you know the answer to that." Scott retorted. "Look, Lacy is in a really bad mood right now." Kevin commented. "I know she is. I just talked to her. But let me tell you why she's in a bad mood. Because she thinks that she can't be with me because of the two of you." Scott said.  
  
Lacy heard the arguing and walked downstairs. "Stop it." She screamed, startling everyone. "Listen up and listen good, because I'm only going to say this once. "I want you out of here right now." She said to Marcus. "There is nothing left between us and I don't give a damn if that hurts you or not. Get over it. We're through. I don't know why you came back here, but I don't want to know. I want you to leave now." Lacy shouted. Marcus stood up and walked out. "And you, this is your house, so I'll be out of it tomorrow morning. I rented an apartment near my work, so I won't need to stay here anymore." Lacy said. "Lace, wait." Kevin said. "Shut up." Lacy shouted.  
  
When she turned around and looked at Scott, her expression softened. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, but there are too many obstacles standing in our way. You and I can't be together, Scott. I will always love you, but I can't do this. It will always be too hard. Someone will always be fighting and it's not the way I want to live. I'm sorry." Lacy said. "Lace, please. I can't be without you." Scott said. "Lacy, please listen to me." Kevin said. "I've heard enough from you, damnit." Lacy shouted. "Shut the hell up and listen to me." Kevin retorted. "What?" She screamed. "I want you to marry Scott." Kevin said. "What?" Lacy asked. "You heard me. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I want you to marry Scott." Kevin replied.  
  
Lacy stared at her father for a few minutes before backing up. "I'm sorry. I can't now." She said. Then she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Scott sat down and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I tried." Kevin said. "A little too late." Shawn retorted. "Give her some time to think. Talk to her in the morning, Scott." April suggested. Scott nodded and leaned back on the couch. "Stay tonight and see if she changes her mind." Kevin said. "Thanks." Scott mumbled.  
  
Lacy sat in her room crying for most of the night. She finally got up and went downstairs for a midnight snack, since she hadn't eaten anything. She saw Scott sleeping on the couch and walked over to him. After staring down at him for a minute, she went into the kitchen. Scott opened his eyes and looked at the clock. "Shit." He mumbled, realizing it was almost one. He got up and went to get a beer from the fridge. When he saw Lacy in the kitchen, he stopped walking and stared at her. He wanted to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her, but he knew she'd probably belt him if he did.  
  
Lacy took the bagel out of the toaster and opened the fridge. After she got the cream cheese out, she opened the drawer and took a knife out. Keeping her head down, she started to walk towards the table. Scott saw her walking and could tell she hadn't noticed him, because she was walking right towards him. When she bumped into something, Lacy looked up and gasped. "Don't scare me like that ever again." She snapped. "Sorry, I was just coming out here for a beer." Scott replied. Lacy nodded and walked over to the table. After she sat down, she started putting cream cheese on her bagel, while glancing at Scott. He grabbed a beer and sat down at the table. "Can we talk?" He asked.  
  
"Scott, it's late and I'm tired." Lacy said. "I'm tired too, Lace. But I'm hurting. I can't stand knowing that you don't want me." Scott said. Lacy put the knife down and stared at him. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. "I want you to marry me. I love you, Lace and I can't stand not having you with me." Scott replied. "It's been four months, Scott." She commented. "And I still love you. Tell me you don't love me." He said. When she didn't answer, he sighed. "You can't, because you still do and you know it." He said. "Fine, I still love you, Scott. But if I stay away long enough, I can get over you." Lacy retorted. "Why do you want to? Why are you doing this to me?" He asked. "I'm doing this to myself." Lacy snapped. "Fine, why?" He asked. "Because, no one approves of us." Lacy explained.  
  
"You heard what your father said, Lace." Scott commented. "Is that supposed to make it better?" Lacy asked. "Come on. He was the reason you left. Admit it." Scott said. "You're wrong. I left because of Marcus." Lacy replied. "What did Marcus say to you?" Scott asked. "Not much really. He was angry because I didn't call him and tell him about being engaged." Lacy replied. "It's none of his business." Scott commented. "That's pretty much how I saw it, but apparently he didn't." Lacy replied. "I'll talk to Marcus." Scott said. "Don't fight." Lacy pleaded. "Lace, I'm not going to fight with Marcus, but I am going to let him know that he'd better leave you alone." Scott replied.  
  
"You know, you don't even have to do that, because we're not together." Lacy mumbled. "So, you're saying that's it then?" Scott asked. When she saw him open his hand, revealing the engagement ring, she looked away. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you. If you say no, then we're through." Scott said. Lacy glanced at the ring and up at Scott. "I have a life here." She mumbled. "What? You're job? Come back to the Fed." Scott replied. "But I like what I do." Lacy argued. "Fine, let's talk to Vince. Maybe you can work with Anna." Scott suggested. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, now it's your turn to answer me. Do you want this ring or not?" He asked.  
  
Lacy stood up, never taking her eyes off of Scott. The minute he saw her stand he thought she was ready to walk away from him. He put his head down and waited for her to disappear, but instead, she knelt down in front of him. "I love you, Scott." She whispered. He looked up and saw that she was right in front of him. "Lace, please don't leave me." He said. She nodded slightly and saw that he was crying too. It was the first time she'd ever seen him cry and it made her realize how badly she'd hurt him. "I'm so sorry, Scott. I never meant to hurt you." She said. "I know you didn't, but if you don't marry me, then you will hurt me more than you know." He replied. "I think this belongs to me." Lacy said, as she took the ring from him. "Here, let me." He said, as he placed it on her finger.  
  
Lacy smiled at him as he slid it on. When he looked up, she saw him smiling too. "Do you forgive me?" She asked. "Baby, I was never angry with you. I was scared. I was so afraid that I'd lost you forever." Scott said, as he pulled her into his arms. Lacy leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort of his strong arms around her. "Don't ever leave me, Lace. My life would be nothing without you in it." Scott said. "I promise that I will never leave you." Lacy whispered. He pulled her down on the couch and held her the entire night, afraid that if he let her go she might disappear. 


	14. Leaving Texas

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning, Kevin and April walked downstairs and smiled when they saw Lacy on the couch with Scott. "I guess they talked last night." April whispered. "Thank God. I would never have heard the end of it." Kevin replied. April frowned at him until she saw him smiling. "I'm kidding, sweetheart. I'm glad they worked things out." Kevin said. They went into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for everyone.  
  
Tristen, who had been in bed when Lacy got home last night came down the stairs and walked over to her sister. When he shook her, she jumped. Scott opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Tristen, why did you wake me up?" Lacy asked. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I heard you crying last night." He said. "I'm fine." Lacy said. "Yeah, she's fine." Scott said, as he smiled at Tristen. "Are you going to marry my sister?" Tristen asked. "Yes, I am." Scott replied. "Can I be in the wedding Tristen asked. "Yes, Tristen. You can be in the wedding." Lacy said. "Okay, go back to sleep now." Tristen said. Lacy laid back down and groaned. When Scott heard her, he laughed. "Go back to sleep." He said. "Yeah right. I'm up now." Lacy mumbled. Suddenly, she jumped up. "Work. Oh God. I'm late for work." She cried. She ran up the stairs and got dressed. Then she ran back down and grabbed her keys.  
  
"Lacy, come in and eat." Kevin said. "I can't. I have to go to work." Lacy shouted, as she ran out the door. When she got there, she saw Natalie at the front desk. "Dave is not happy about you being late." Natalie said. "I'm giving notice." Lacy replied. "What?" Natalie asked. "I'm quitting." Lacy said. "Why?" Natalie asked. "Because, I'm getting married and I already have another job." Lacy replied. "Well, I don't think Dave will like this very much." Natalie said. Lacy saw her boss come out and frown at her. "You're late." He said. "I'm quitting." Lacy replied. "What? You can't quit. You owe me at least two weeks notice." Dave snapped. "I'm sorry. I have another job." Lacy said. "If you think about quitting on me like that, I'll make sure you never work again." Dave retorted. "Excuse me?" She asked, thinking she must have misunderstood his idle threat. "You heard me." Dave snapped.  
  
"You know what? I'm not even working today. I'm quitting right now." Lacy shouted. Then she stormed out of the building and drove home. When she got there, she walked in and slammed the door. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked. "That stupid jerk threatened me." Lacy shouted. "Who?" Scott asked. "My boss. He told me if I quit without giving him two weeks he would make sure I never worked again." Lacy said. "Lace, he can't do anything." Kevin replied. "You don't know this creep. He owns like fifty other massage parlors in the country and he's friends with everyone and their mother." Lacy snapped. "Fine, I'll go talk to him." Scott said. "I'm coming with you." Kevin replied.  
  
When they got to the massage parlor, they walked in and saw a man talking on the phone. When he hung up, he turned to them and smiled. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Are you the owner of this place?" Kevin asked. "Yes I am, why do you ask?" Dave replied. "Because, I'm Lacy's father." Kevin said. "And I'm her fiancee." Scott added. "And we do not appreciate you threatening her." Kevin stated. "She cannot quit without giving me notice." Dave replied. "For your information, she already has a legal contract with another company and she has an obligation to that company." Kevin stated. "What company?" Dave asked. "World Wrestling Entertainment." Scott said. "What? You expect me to believe that Lacy is a wrestler?" Dave asked, as he laughed.  
  
"Well, hang on just a second and I'll prove it to you." Kevin retorted. He took out his cell phone and called Vince. "What's up?" Vince asked. "I talked to Lacy and so has Scott. She's coming back to the Fed, but we have a little problem with some guy she's been working with, so if you'll just explain to him that Lacy has a signed contract, I think that should settle it." Kevin said. "Where is this guy?" Vince asked. Kevin held out his phone to Dave and smirked. "My boss would like a word with you." Kevin said.  
  
Dave took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello." He said, thinking Kevin and Scott were nuts. "This is Vince McMahon, owner of World Wrestling Entertainment and Lacy Lynn Nash has a signed contract with my company, so if you decide to give her any trouble, you'll be hearing from my lawyers. Do I make myself clear?" Vince asked. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Dave said. He handed Kevin his phone and went to the back. "Thanks Vince. See you in a week." Kevin said. "Yeah, tell Lacy I want to talk to her as soon as she gets back." Vince replied, before ending the call. "Have a nice day." Scott said to the woman behind the counter, as he and Kevin left the building.  
  
"Was Vince mad?" Scott asked. "You know he's mad. She walked out, Scott. She's going to be reprimanded for it and there's nothing you or I can do about that. Lacy knew what she was doing when she left. And I'm sure she knows that Vince is not going to be happy when she returns." Kevin replied. When they got home, they told Lacy that Vince cleared everything up with her boss. "How mad is he?" Lacy asked. "Well, Lace, you know you walked out on him. He's not too happy, but he's a forgiving person and he does want you back." Kevin said. "At what cost?" She asked. "That's not something that I can answer. He wants to see you when we get back." Kevin replied. Lacy nodded and sighed. She knew Vince was going to be pissed about this, but she knew she was wrong for walking out too.  
  
"We've got a week. Why don't you call that Realtor up and let them know you're not renting the apartment." Kevin said. "Oh shit. I forgot about that." Lacy mumbled, as she walked to the phone. When she got off the phone, she sat down to eat something. Shawn came down a few minutes later and saw everyone sitting around calmly. "Did I miss something?" He asked. "Oh, nothing much. Lacy and I worked things out. She quit her job, but her boss threatened her, so we had to put him on the phone with Vince, and that's about all." Scott replied. "Is he angry?" Shawn asked. Lacy nodded and frowned. "Don't worry, Lace. Vince is usually nicer to the women." Shawn commented. "Thanks, I feel so much better." She mumbled. "You know, Lace, if you offer to work with Anna for free for a while, I bet Vince would be more understanding." Scott commented. "For free?" She asked. "Or you could just hope he's not too angry about all this." Kevin commented. "Fine, I'll offer to work for free." Lacy mumbled. 


	15. The Accusation

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, when they flew out to Chicago, Lacy went to see Vince at the arena. When she walked in, Vince was on the phone. He motioned for her to sit and wait, so she made herself comfortable on the sofa. When he hung up, he stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk. Then he sat down on the edge of it and looked at her. "Look, I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry. I acted irrationally, but I want to make up for it." Lacy said. "I'm listening." Vince replied. "I thought maybe I could work with Anna, but you wouldn't have to pay me." Lacy said. "You want to work with Anna when you're not wrestling?" Vince asked. Lacy nodded. "Okay, I think that's fair. But, I don't expect you to work for her for free forever. Since you were gone for three months, you can work for three months without pay." Vince said. "Thank you." Lacy mumbled. She got up and walked to the door. "Lacy." Vince said, getting her attention. She turned around and saw him smiling. "I'm glad you worked things out with Scott. He was miserable." Vince said. "Thanks." Lacy replied, as she stepped out into the hall.  
  
When she got down to the NWO locker room, she walked in and sat down on Scott's lap. "So, how did it go?" Kevin asked. "I have to work for three months without pay." Lacy mumbled. "With Anna right?" Kevin asked. "No, not just with Anna." Lacy said. "Ouch. Vince must've been in a bad mood." Scott commented. "It's okay, babe. I'll take care of you." He said. "Thanks, I just love the idea of working for free." Lacy replied. "You're lucky he didn't decide to tear up your contract." April commented. "He'd never do that." Kevin said. "Why not?" April asked. "Because my daughter is one of the toughest women in the company. Vince would be kicking himself in the ass if he let her go." Kevin replied. "He also said that he was happy that Scott and I worked things out, because Scott was miserable." Lacy commented. "Yes he was. He was a miserable pain in the ass." Kevin replied.  
  
Lacy wasn't scheduled to appear that night, so she went to meet Anna in the therapy room. "Hi, I'm your new assistant, Lacy Nash." She said, offering her hand to Anna. "Oh, Vince didn't mention anything about an assistant." Anna commented. "Well, that's because this is my first night on the job." Lacy explained. "Well, I really don't need an assistant. I can handle the men fine by myself." Anna retorted. "Last I checked, Vince was the owner of the company." Lacy said. "Well, I'll just have to talk to him." Anna retorted. "You do that." Lacy snapped. "Fine, I'll do it right now." Anna replied.  
  
Lacy watched her leave the room. Then she went over to the desk and slammed her fist down on it. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked. Lacy turned around and stared at her father. "Nothing." She replied. "So, you just hit the furniture for no reason?" He asked. "Dad, nothing is wrong." Lacy said. Scott walked in a few minutes later. "What's going on?" He asked. "Nothing." Lacy snapped. "She's mad about something." Kevin said. "I am not." Lacy said. "You seem angry, Lace." Scott commented. "I am not angry." Lacy shouted.  
  
Anna walked in with Vince and smirked at Lacy. "What's the problem?" Vince asked. "I'll tell you what the problem is. It's bad enough that I have to work for free for the next three months, but now I've got to work with her and I really don't appreciate the attitude she gave me when I walked in here." Lacy said. "Anna said you came in here and started arguing with her." Vince commented. "Oh really? Well, believe what you want, but I walked in here and introduced myself. Then she told me that I wasn't needed." Lacy replied.  
  
"Lacy, Anna has been with this company for a long time. I am more inclined to believe her." Vince said. "That's it. You believe her. I'll tell you what, I don't need to work for you for free because I'll do private massages and pay you back all the money you lost in my absence. And if you feel that you don't want me wrestling for your company, then you make that decision and I'll deal with it, because if one more person accuses me of something I didn't do, somebody is going to get their ass kicked." Lacy shouted. Vince was shocked. None of his employees spoke to him like that.  
  
Before he could say anything, Lacy stormed out. Scott saw the smug look on Anna's face. "You know, I never liked you. Now I know why. I'll be going to my fiancee for my massages from now on and I'm sure that half the company will do the same." Scott said. Then he went after Lacy. "Well Vince, I think it's safe to say that you probably won't be needing Anna much longer. There's one thing I can say about my daughter. She doesn't start arguments with people for no reason. You have just made the single biggest mistake of your life, because Lacy is a trained masseuse and will take half the company away from Anna. And even if you decide to fire her, they will still go to her and pay her to give them a massage, so she will still earn money and travel with the company." Kevin said. He left Vince standing there, mouth hanging open, at a loss for words.  
  
"Lace, calm down." Scott said. "No, that bitch instigated a fight and I think it's safe to say that my career is over before it started." Lacy said. "Lace, do like you said and have the guys come to you for a massage. You'll make a ton of cash and Anna will be out of a job." Scott replied. "Oh, I intend to put her out of work. She screwed with the wrong woman. I'm not only good at wrestling. I'm good at getting even too." Lacy retorted. "Just calm down, okay. Vince will see that he's making a mistake." Scott said. "Well, I might as well leave. I'm going back to the hotel." She said. "Lace, stay here with me. Just hang out in the locker room and relax." Scott replied.  
  
"I hope for your sake, you're telling me the truth. If I find out that you started a fight with Lacy, you're going to regret it. She is the best female wrestler I have." Vince stated. "She's a wrestler?" Anna asked. "Yes, did you really think I wanted to give you an assistant. Lacy walked out three months ago. She was doing this to make up for the money I lost during her absence." Vince replied. He left the room and went to look for Lacy. When he saw Scott in the hall with Kevin, he walked up to them. "Where's Lacy?" Vince asked. "Cooling off. Leave her alone for now." Kevin said. "I want to talk to her." Vince replied. "Vince, you'd better leave it alone. You're about to lose the only female wrestler you have that can whoop a man's ass." Scott commented. "Look, I don't know what went on with Anna, but she's been around here a long time. She's never done anything to upset me before." Vince said. "Fine, think what you want, but I'm telling you to leave Lacy alone. This is not coming from your employee, Kevin Nash, this is coming from Lacy's father, Kevin Nash. Now, do I need to repeat myself?" Kevin asked. "Fine, let her cool off. But I want her in my office before she leaves." Vince stated. 


	16. The Truth Revealed

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's getting on my nerves." Kevin commented, after Vince walked away. "I know how we can prove that Anna started that fight." Scott said. "How?" Kevin asked. "Security cameras. There's one in every room." Scott said. "Shit, I never thought of that. Let's go down to the production room." Kevin replied. When he and Scott got down there, they went to see Martin. "What's up?" Martin asked. "You have a separate recorder for every room in the arena, right?" Scott asked. "Yes we do. They're numbered so we can tell which is which." Martin replied. "Can you lend us the tape for the therapy room?" Kevin asked. "Why?" Martin asked. "Because Vince accused my daughter of starting a fight with Anna and I know its bull." Kevin explained. "Sure, I'll just pop a new tape in and give you the one that's in there now." Martin replied.  
  
Kevin and Scott took the tape and went to Vince's office. "What's this?" Vince asked, when he saw the tape. "The tape for the therapy room." Scott replied. "What are you doing with that?" Vince asked. "Showing you how much of an ass you are." Kevin said. Vince's jaw dropped when he heard that, but Kevin and Scott ignored him as they put the tape into the VCR. Scott rewound the tape and pushed play. Then, he, Vince, and Kevin sat and watched. When they came to the part where Lacy walked in, Kevin turned it up. Vince put his head down when he heard Anna starting with Lacy. "Well, I figured that's how it went." Kevin commented. "Now I'm going to have to beg Lacy to forgive me for this." Vince groaned. "You sure are. She's fuming." Scott commented. "First, I'll deal with Anna." Vince said.  
  
Vince walked down to the therapy room with Scott and Kevin, who insisted on going with him. When they walked in, Anna was giving Lance a massage. "Lance, you'll have to leave." Vince said. Lance nodded and got up. After he left, Vince frowned at Anna. "What?" She asked. "I just watched the security tape for this room and I saw how you treated Lacy when she came in here." Vince said. "Look, I don't want to be replaced. I've done this alone for a long time." Anna said. "That doesn't give you the right to treat anyone the way you treated Lacy. You're going to apologize and any time Lacy is here working, you will leave the room and stay out." Vince stated. "That's if she agrees to work in this room." Kevin commented. "Do I make myself clear?" Vince asked. "Crystal." Anna snapped.  
  
"Lacy, Vince wants to talk to you." Kevin said, as he entered the locker room. When Vince walked in, Lacy got up and glared at him. "Look, I know what Anna said to you. I came down here to apologize." Vince said. "That's too damn bad, because I'm not working for you in that room." Lacy replied. "Lacy, you have a contract." Vince said. "To wrestle. That's all my contract is for. I'll pay you the money I owe you. I'm not working in that room with her." Lacy stated. "Lace, come on. Don't make this hard for anyone." Scott said. "Oh, ganging up on me now. Well, the three of you are really starting to piss me off." Lacy snapped. "Lacy, just calm down. No one is ganging up on you. It'll be easier if you work for the Fed." Kevin replied. "I can make a ton of money working on my own." Lacy commented. "Yes, you can. I realize this. Believe me I do. But, I think you are a great wrestler and I'd hate to lose you." Vince said.  
  
"Well, seems the ball's in my court now." Lacy commented. "Meaning?" Vince asked, knowing that he was getting suckered now. "I'll work for you in the therapy room with pay. You take half and I keep half until I'm paid up for the money you lost and Anna gets the night off when I'm not wrestling." Lacy said. "Fine, if that's what it'll take." Vince said. Lacy smirked as Vince left the locker room. "You are too much." Scott commented. "No one messes with Lacy Nash and gets away with it." Lacy replied. 


	17. A Night of Fun

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lacy was given the night off to make up for the mistake Vince made. She spent the night in Scott's locker room watching the show on the monitors. Afterwards, Scott and Shawn decided to go out, so Lacy went with them. "No drinking." Kevin said. "Dad, I'm engaged." Lacy commented. "You're nineteen." He remarked. "Dad, I'm more mature than half the guys in this company." Lacy retorted. "Okay, if you can get past the bouncers, you can drink, but do not come back to the hotel trashed." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and smiled at her father.  
  
"Who else is coming with us?" Lacy asked. "Mark, Glenn, Katie, Missy, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Trish, Sean, and Paul." Scott said. "Damn." Lacy mumbled. "What about Mark and Glenn, are they mad at me?" She asked. "No, I talked to Mark. He said that Marcus got a little too carried away. He also congratulated me on our engagement." Scott said. "Great, at least they don't hate me." Lacy commented. "Let's go, babe. Shawn is out back waiting for us." Scott said. Lacy walked outside with him and saw everyone standing around. "Are we ready?" Matt asked. "Yeah, Scott, Lacy, Sean and Paul are going with me." Shawn said. "Glenn, Katie, and Missy are coming with me." Mark added. "Okay, Jeff, Trish, and Amy can come with me." Matt replied.  
  
When they pulled up in front of a club twenty minutes later, everyone got out and walked inside. Lacy was surprised that the bouncers didn't stop her. "I think she's the youngest one here." Amy commented. "Well, you're only twenty-one." Mark replied. "I'm only twenty-three." Matt commented. "Ain't nothing wrong with being young." Lacy replied. "Young and beautiful." Scott said, as he sat down beside her. "Isn't it nice knowing that you can flirt openly now?" Shawn asked. "I should think so. She is my fiancee." Scott commented. "Yeah, to think this shit started when she was thirteen." Shawn replied. "Oh really?" Mark asked. "Yeah, Scott cornered Lacy in the kitchen one night and kissed her. Then he told her that he loved her, but they kept it to themselves for four years." Shawn explained.  
  
"Well, at least they haven't consummated the relationship." Amy commented. "I wouldn't say that." Scott retorted. "I don't want to hear about this." Glenn said. "How old were you?" Amy asked. Lacy smirked as she glanced at Scott. "Seventeen." She replied. "I got Big Kev to go out for the night." Shawn commented. "That must have been so difficult." Trish said. "Yeah, it was. I hated having to hide my feelings for her, but I was content, because she knew how I felt." Scott replied.  
  
"What about what went on between you and my son?" Mark asked. Lacy frowned when she heard Marcus mentioned. "I loved Marcus and I will probably always have feelings for him, but Scott has the key to my heart and I think if you asked him for it, he'd probably refuse to give it away." Lacy replied. Scott nodded and smirked. "Lacy's mine now. No one is taking her from me." Scott said. "Possessive, are we?" Amy asked. "Damn right I am." Scott retorted. "Who's up for a game of pool?" Mark asked. "I'll play you." Matt said. "Come on, Amy. Let's go watch." Katie said. "Sure." Amy replied. After they left the table, Trish and Jeff got up and went to the dance floor. Shawn and Sean and Paul went to the bar.  
  
"Well, everyone disappeared very quickly." Missy commented. "That's okay. It's better with the four of us." Glenn replied. "Yeah, there was way too much noise at this table." Scott said. Lacy let her eyes wander around the club, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Glenn there. "Lacy, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me." Glenn commented. Lacy blushed and put her head down. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little too easy to read." She mumbled. "Look, I know that you and Marcus had a pretty intense situation going on. And now that it's over, I realize that things are a little tense, but I don't dislike you because you're with Scott. If you're happy with him and he's happy with you, and your father approves of this, then I'm happy for you." Glenn said. "Thank you." Lacy replied. He nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"So, you won't have to take care of Tristen anymore." Missy commented. "I wouldn't say that." Lacy replied. "Why?" Scott asked. "Tristen is glued to me, Scott. I'll bet he's sitting up waiting for me to come in right now." She replied. "Babe, I think your Dad is capable of getting him to go to bed." Scott commented. "You'll see." Lacy said. "Well, we'll just have to get him unattached if he is." Scott replied. "Good luck." Lacy mumbled. After a while, Scott and Lacy decided to leave. "I'm coming with." Shawn said. They all said goodnight and left the club. "We're walking." Shawn said. "Why?" Scott asked. "I left the keys with Paul. It's not that far." He replied.  
  
"Man, you shoulda let them walk. I don't feel like walking." Scott grumbled. "It's nice out tonight." Shawn commented. "It's late, Shawn. I'm tired and you leave the damn car keys with those two idiots. Sean will probably drive and smash the damn thing before they make it back to the hotel." Scott replied. "Yeah, but I told him if he smashed it that he was paying for it." Shawn retorted. "Oh, I bet he loved that." Scott replied. "He told me that he wouldn't smash the car. He said Paul will drive and he'll be the one to smash the car." Shawn said. "What'd Paul say?" Lacy asked. "He said he'd smash the car and make sure Sean was the one to get hurt if he didn't shut up." Shawn replied.  
  
They all laughed as they walked to the hotel. When they got back, Lacy walked off the elevator with Scott and Shawn. Scott stopped at Kevin's room, but Lacy grabbed his hand and kept on going. Shawn laughed as he followed them. "She's trying to tell you something." Shawn said. "Yeah, I got that." Scott replied. He smirked at his friend as he walked into the room. "Lace, you got no clean clothes to put on tomorrow." Scott said. "Well, I'll just go and get some then." Lacy replied. 


	18. Love is in the Air

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
After she left, Scott and Shawn sat down. "Should I go sleep elsewhere tonight?" Shawn asked. "No, you won't hear nothing. I know how to shut her up." Scott said. Shawn laughed. "I'll bet you do." He commented. Lacy walked down to her room and opened the door. "Lacy." Tristen cried. Lacy saw her brother and groaned. "What are you doing up?" She asked. "I wanted to wait for you." Tristen said. "He wouldn't go to bed, Lace." Kevin commented. "Fine, I'll put you to bed, but I'm staying with Scott tonight, so you have to go to sleep." Lacy said. "You're staying with Scott?" Kevin asked. "Dad, don't start. I'm marrying him in a few months." Lacy replied. "Okay, I know. It's just going to take me some time to get used to this." He said.  
  
After she put Tristen to bed, Lacy grabbed some clean clothes and kissed her father and April goodnight. "Come down for breakfast in the morning and bring those two clowns with you." Kevin said. "Okay, Dad. See you in the morning." Lacy replied, as she walked out the door. When she got back to Scott's room, she saw Shawn and Scott sitting on the couch. "What took you so long?" Scott asked. "Tristen was up. I had to put him to bed." Lacy mumbled. "Lace, we're going to have to do something about this. It's not your responsibility to take care of him. I know you did when you were in Kentucky, but Kev's around now." Scott said. "Well, what would you like me to do? He's so used to me." Lacy retorted. "I'll have a talk with him." Scott replied. "Scott, that's not necessary." Lacy said.  
  
Shawn got up and decided it was time to go to bed, because he knew they were about to get involved in a serious discussion of right and wrong. "Goodnight guys. Don't fight, okay? Just kiss and have fun and stuff." Shawn said. Scott smirked as Shawn shut the bedroom door. "Sit down." Scott said. Lacy nodded and sat next to him. "Why don't you want me to talk to Tristen?" Scott asked. "Scott, I'll handle it." Lacy said. "Yeah, how, by giving in to him every time he cries for you?" Scott asked. "It's not like that, Scott." Lacy retorted. "Yes it is. You know it is. And it's not right. You should never have been forced to take care of Tristen like that. I didn't like it and I told Kevin I didn't like it." Scott replied.  
  
"He has no mother. Our mother is a bitch who doesn't care about either one of us." Lacy said. "What are you trying to say? You want to be a mother to Tristen now? Babe, that's insane." Scott commented. "It's not entirely insane." Lacy retorted. "There is no way I'm going to let you raise your brother. No way in hell are you going to have to do this anymore." Scott snapped. "You can't tell me what to do." Lacy shouted. "No, I can't, but I love you and I want to be with you. How can I do that when you are taking care of Tristen all the time?" He asked. "Look, I've done this for five years. I can't just stop." Lacy said.  
  
Scott felt himself getting angry. He couldn't stand knowing that Lacy had to take care of Tristen and he'd told Kevin how much he hated it, but Kevin insisted that Tristen needed to go to a regular school. Scott knew he thought he was doing what was best for Tristen, but it wasn't what was best for Lacy. "Listen to me. You and I are getting married in a few months. I love you, Lace and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but this isn't right. I waited five years to be with you. I want your undivided attention now. I need that." Scott said. "And you'll have it." Lacy retorted. "Not with Tristen around." He replied.  
  
"How the hell do you expect me to sit down and tell my brother that I can't be there for him anymore? Do you realize how much that will hurt him?" Lacy shouted. "You're the one who's hurting." Scott commented. "I am not." Lacy snapped. "No? You know that's a lie. Ever since your Dad divorced your mother, you've been hurting deep inside. You never talked about, Babe, but I knew you were." Scott commented. "Let me talk to him, Lacy. I'll straighten everything out. I want you to myself now. I've waited five years for this and I'm not taking no for an answer." He said. When she looked up at him, he saw that she was crying. "Come here." He said, holding his hand out to her. She hesitated at first, because she felt bad about the way this night was ending. "Please, come here." He said.  
  
Lacy walked over and sat down next to him. "Babe, don't cry. Maybe I'm being a little possessive, like Amy said I was, but that's only because I love you and I want you to be with me." He said. "I love you too, Scott. I don't want to hurt Tristen, though." Lacy whispered. "I know you don't and we won't. Please trust me. This is the right thing to do. Lacy, he has to stop this. He's nine years old and he's taking up all of your time. He's keeping you from enjoying yourself. You're a nervous wreck all the time, because you're worrying about him. It's not right. Kevin is his father and he has to deal with the responsibility now and I know April will help him." Scott said. Lacy nodded her head and smiled. "We'll talk to him together, okay?" Scott asked. "Okay." She replied.  
  
"Now, let's go to bed, because I want to show you how hard it's been for me to wait for five long years to love you openly." Scott said. He grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom. After he shut the door, he walked over and guided her onto the bed. "So, was it really that hard?" Lacy asked. "Hell yeah. I don't know how many times I thought of ripping your clothes off. It took everything in me just to restrain myself." Scott said. Lacy laughed as he took his shirt off. Lacy stood up and removed her clothes. Scott stood back and watched her with an amused expression on his face. When she removed all of her clothes, he smiled. "You know, I loved seeing you naked two years ago, but damn, I love seeing you naked even more now." Scott said. Lacy blushed and put her head down as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Don't you dare get shy on me now, Lace. I'm not in a shy mood tonight." Scott said. After he removed his clothes, he got into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He reached over and turned off the lamp. Then he turned back to her and kissed her. "Now, let me show you my playful side." He whispered. Lacy laughed as he rolled her onto her back. "I'm going to spend the entire night making you see how much I love you, baby. And in the morning, when you wake up, I'm going to start all over again." Scott said.  
  
Shawn laid in his bed, praying that he wouldn't hear anything. But, just as he expected, he could hear both of them. He got up and left the bedroom. Then he left the hotel room and walked down to Kevin's room. Kevin heard someone banging on the door and groaned. "Damnit, that better not be Lacy." He mumbled, as he got out of bed. When he opened the door and saw Shawn, he scowled. "What the hell are you doing knocking on my door this late?" He demanded. "Well, if you really want me to answer that, I will, but I'd rather not." Shawn replied. "Sleep on the couch." Kevin grunted. Then he shut the door and went back to the bedroom.  
  
"Who was it?" April asked, when Kevin got back in bed. "Shawn." Kevin replied. "What's he doing here?" April asked. "Don't ask." Kevin grunted. "April laughed when she heard her husband's response. "Well, I guess you can forget about her coming down here for breakfast." April commented. 'Why do you say that?" Kevin asked. "Because, I have a feeling she and Scott will be going at it all night long." April replied. "Did you have to say that? God, why did you say that?" Kevin groaned. April laughed when she saw him get out of bed. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I do not want to hear about my daughter's sex life in no way, shape, or form, especially since she is marrying my friend." Kevin replied. "Come on. Admit that you're happy for her." April said. "Yes, I'm thrilled, but I still don't want to know about her sex life and I certainly don't want to hear any details." Kevin retorted. "Come back to bed. I have a way to make you forget about all that." April said. Kevin smirked as he got into bed again. "Yeah, I like the sound of that." He said.  
  
Shawn groaned when he heard April and Kevin. "Man, this is twice in a row." He mumbled, as he left the room. He went down to Sean and Paul's room and banged on the door. "What?" Paul growled. "I need a place to sleep." Shawn said. "What's wrong with your room?" Paul asked. Lacy and Scott are having sex." Shawn replied. "What's wrong with Kevin's room?" Sean asked. "Kevin and April are having sex." Shawn mumbled. Paul and Sean laughed as they let him into the room. "You two aren't going to have sex, are you?" Shawn asked. "Man, shut the hell up and go to sleep." Paul retorted. Shawn laughed as Sean and Paul went into separate bedrooms. "Just checking." He called, as he laid on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
When Lacy opened her eyes in the morning, she saw that Scott was still asleep, so she decided to get dressed and check on Tristen. When she tried to get up, Scott tightened his grip on her. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I was just going to." Lacy started to say. "Check on your brother?" Scott asked. "Lace, forget it. Kevin is down there." Scott said. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet." He added, as he claimed her lips, kissing her seductively again. Lacy forgot all about her brother that morning. The only thing that mattered to her was Scott, as they made love to one another again. 


	19. Setting Tristen Straight

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Kevin got up and saw that Shawn was gone, he smirked. "He must've heard us." Kevin said. April laughed. Tristen got out of bed and walked into the front room. "Is Lacy coming down for breakfast?" He asked. "I don't know, buddy. I think she's probably sleeping still." Kevin said. "I'm not eating until she gets here." Tristen replied. "Tristen, you have to eat breakfast now. You can't wait for Lacy, she might not come." April said. "You're not my mother." Tristen retorted. "Hey, you show April some respect." Kevin said. "I want Lacy." Tristen shouted. "She's not here. I am. Deal with it." Kevin snapped.  
  
Scott and Lacy finally got up and showered. After they finished making love in the shower, they both dressed. "Shit. I forgot I told my Dad we'd go down for breakfast." Lacy said. "Well, let's go down and see if Shawn is down there. He must've heard us last night." Scott said. When they got to Kevin's room, Lacy heard Tristen shouting. Scott frowned as they walked into the room. "Lacy, can I eat breakfast with you?" Tristen asked. "No, you can't. This is going to stop, Tristen." Kevin shouted. "Dad, it's okay. I've got it." Lacy said. "No, it's not okay, Lace. I think now is the perfect time to sit down and talk about this." Scott said. Lacy glanced at Scott and nodded. "I guess so." She mumbled. "Tristen, sit down. Lacy and I want to talk to you." Scott said.  
  
Kevin and April sat down on one couch. Tristen sat in the chair and Scott and Lacy sat on the other couch. "Look, pal, I know that you're used to being around your sister all the time. She's taken care of you since you were four years old. I think it's great that you two are close, but you're a little too close. Tristen, Lacy's not your mother. She's your sister and in a few months, she's going to be marrying me. You know what that means, right?" Scott asked. "Yeah, she's going to be your wife." Tristen said. "That's right. And when two people love one another and they get married, they want to spend time together, but I can't do that, because Lacy has to take care of you all the time." Scott explained.  
  
"I don't have a Mom though." Tristen said. "I know you don't, Tristen. But April loves you just as much as your father does. And now that we're all together, I think it's time you start looking to your Dad when you want something, don't you?" Scott asked. "But what about Lacy?" Tristen asked. "Lacy is going to be spending a lot of time with me. Now, that doesn't mean that you can't spend time with her. It just means that you can't expect her to put you to bed, or feed you. Things like that are what fathers are for, Tristen and your Dad wants to be able to take care of you, but you're not letting him." Scott explained.  
  
"Will you still take me out, Lacy?" Tristen asked. "Yeah, Tristen. Of course I will, just not as much." Lacy replied. "You know, I have an idea that might work." Scott said. "What?" Tristen asked. "Well, how about Lacy spends one day a week with you. It can be your special day to spend together." Scott said. "I like that." Tristen replied. "That's a great idea." Lacy commented. Scott smiled at her when he saw how happy she seemed with the suggestion. "We'll spend Saturdays together." Tristen." Lacy said. "Okay, Lacy." Tristen replied. "So, will you eat breakfast now?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, Daddy. I'll eat breakfast now." Tristen replied. "You two care to join us?" Kevin asked. "Sure." Scott replied.  
  
"By the way, where is Shawn?" Scott asked. "You know, he came here last night, but he must've heard the two of us and took off." Kevin replied. Scott and Lacy laughed when they heard that. "I know, he heard the two of you too." Kevin said, before Lacy could say anything. "He must be in Sean and Paul's room then." Scott said. "Lacy, I know that we haven't really gotten to know one another all that well, but I'd really love it if I could help you plan your wedding." April said. "I'd appreciate that. I have no idea what I'm doing." Lacy replied. "Wonderful, my wife and my daughter getting together. I wonder how much this is going to cost me." Kevin mumbled. "A fortune." April replied. "Yeah, we're going to have the biggest wedding you could imagine." Lacy added. "Don't worry, I'll help you pay for everything." Scott said. He and Kevin laughed as Lacy and April started to discuss the upcoming wedding. 


	20. Deceit

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marcus sat in his room fuming. He had a temper much like his father's and right now, he was still angry with Lacy. He had decided that it wasn't enough to just let her marry Scott and be happy. He was going to put an end to that very quickly and he knew exactly how to do it. He had something in store for Lacy that would make her turn away from Scott forever. Even if he couldn't have her, at least he knew Scott wouldn't either.  
  
Lacy and April discussed plans for the wedding all morning. They decided that it should be held in Texas and a reception would be held at Kevin's house since the house was fairly large. The swimming pool was an added bonus, because Lacy and Scott planned to marry over the summer in the month of June. They hadn't set a specific date yet, because Scott had to ask Vince about the work schedule. But, they had decided to get married at Saint Mary's Church in Houston Texas, where Kevin's house was located. Lacy really didn't know many women, so she let Scott work out the details of the bridal party.  
  
Scott chose Shawn as his best man and Sean, Paul, and Hunter as the groomsmen. Stephanie was chosen to be one of the bridesmaids, along with Trish and Amy. Lacy asked April to be her maid of honor, because they were growing closer with each passing day. Since that was worked out, April and Lacy went to a bridal store to choose the bridesmaids gowns. Lacy chose baby blue for the color scheme, so three gowns were ordered in baby blue for the bridesmaids and one in darker blue for April.  
  
Scott, of course, had a whole lot to say about that. "Lace, that is not a man's color. Men don't look good in baby blue. I do not want to wear a baby blue cummerbund." Scott said. "Scott, you will look fine." Lacy replied. "Couldn't you have chosen gray or green, or even red?" Scott asked. "Red? Scott, this is a wedding. You don't use dark colors. I want this to look bright and it's summertime anyway." Lacy retorted. "Bright?" Scott asked. "Yeah, you know, a happy mood? A bright mood?" Lacy asked. Scott smirked when he heard her. "So, you want us to be bright." He commented. Lacy nodded and smiled. "Okay, bright it is, then." He said. Lacy laughed at the expression on his face. "Naturally, you can see the humor in this." Lacy retorted. Scott nodded and laughed again.  
  
Lacy's gown was a full white gown with a long train in the back. The gown was made of satin with lace covering it. The top part of the gown was made of satin and covered with white pearls. Since it would probably be warm, Lacy chose a sleeveless design. The veil, a formal design, was made of lace with a tiara attached to it. After the gown was adjusted to fit Lacy perfectly and accentuate her trim figure, Lacy asked that it be kept at the store until a week before the wedding so that she wouldn't have to worry about it.  
  
Scott and the boys went to pick out their tuxes, all very formal, black, with white shirts and blue cummerbunds. "So, you've waited all this time to get to this point. How do you feel now?" Hunter asked. "I'm a nervous wreck." Scott admitted. "Why, you've hidden this from Big Kev for five years. This is the easy part." Shawn commented. "I keep wondering if she'll change her mind." Scott replied. "There is no way that Lacy is changing her mind now. She's hopelessly in love with you." Sean said. "Yeah, I know, but it still worries me." Scott admitted. "It's normal to be tense before your wedding." Hunter commented. "Scott is never tense. This is definitely not normal." Shawn retorted.  
  
Lacy stepped out of her hotel room into the hall to go down to have lunch. She knew that Scott was out with the guys, so she decided to eat alone in the hotel dining room. "Lacy." Marcus called, when he saw her in the hall. Lacy stopped walking and turned around. It had been a while since she talked to Marcus and she knew that Scott really didn't want him around her, but she decided to see what he wanted. "How are you?" Marcus asked. "Fine, what do you want?" Lacy countered. "Well, I have been sitting in my hotel room all night thinking. You see, there's something you should know about Scott, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be the one to tell you." Marcus said. "Tell me what?" Lacy asked, suddenly feeling slightly alarmed. "I'd better not. I don't think he really wanted you to know about this." Marcus said.  
  
He turned to leave, but Lacy grabbed his arm. "Tell me." She said. "Well, last night, Scott was out, right?" Marcus asked. Lacy nodded. "Well, I went out with Matt and Jeff to a bar and Scott just happened to be there with Shawn and Sean." Marcus said. Lacy felt her heart leaping into her throat as he talked. "Matt and Jeff left, but I stuck around. About thirty minutes later, I finally got up to leave and I noticed Scott sitting at the table with this woman. I never saw her before, so I don't know who she is, but he had his arm around her and it looked like he was whispering something in her ear, while smiling at her." Marcus said. Lacy's jaw dropped when she heard what Marcus said. "Please tell me you're joking." She whispered. "I'm sorry, Lace. I wish this was a joke, but it's not. I saw him and I felt like going over there and saying something to him, but I didn't want to start a fight in the bar." Marcus said. Lacy burst into tears and ran into her hotel room. When she slammed the door, Marcus smiled to himself as he walked back to his room. 


	21. The Explanation

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lacy packed her bags and dropped the engagement ring on the table. Then she went to her father's room to get Tristen. "Lace, where are you going?" April asked. "I'm leaving. Tell Dad I said goodbye." Lacy replied. Then she grabbed Tristen's bags and left for the airport. Lacy bought two tickets to Miami and sat down to wait until it was time to board the plane. Scott, Shawn, and Sean walked into Scott's hotel room and shut the door. Scott froze when he saw Lacy's engagement ring on the table. "What the hell is this?" He asked. "Lacy, are you here?" Shawn called, but there was no answer. Scott went into the bedroom and noticed that her bags were gone. "What the fuck happened now?" He shouted. "Calm down, Scott." Shawn said. "Calm down? Her bags are gone. Her engagement ring is here and she's not. Don't tell me to calm down." Scott retorted.  
  
Shawn called Kevin and told him what happened. "I'll call Mark and see if he's heard anything." Kevin said. "Mark, its Kevin. Have you seen Lacy?" Kevin asked, when Mark answered the phone. "No, is something wrong?" Mark asked. Kevin told Mark about Lacy leaving the engagement ring and disappearing. "I'll have a talk with my son. I hope he didn't have anything to do with this." Mark said. Kevin went up to his room and found April in there pacing. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Sweetheart, Lacy came by here and took Tristen. She didn't say where she was going, but she took all of his things too." April said. "Damnit." Kevin grunted.  
  
Lacy got off the plane in Miami and booked herself into the Hilton. "Tomorrow, I've got to find a job. This money won't last forever." Lacy told her brother. "What about school?" Tristen asked. "You can finish the year out in public school." Lacy replied. That night, Lacy took Tristen to a diner to eat. When she walked in, her jaw dropped. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Lacy asked. Sharon looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Well, nice to see you after so long." She commented. "What are you doing in Florida?" Lacy asked. "Dan brought me out here." Sharon said. "You moved?" Lacy asked. Sharon nodded. "What are you doing out here?" Sharon asked. "That's a long story." Lacy mumbled.  
  
"You look better, Mom." Lacy commented. Sharon shrugged and smiled at her daughter. "Sit down." She said. "No thanks, I think we'll just sit over there." Lacy replied. "Sit, please. It's been a while, Lacy." Sharon said. Lacy sighed and sat down. She didn't know whether to trust her mother or not after all the grief she'd caused her. "So, where is Dan?" Lacy asked. "He'll be here in a few minutes." Sharon replied. She and Tristen ate dinner with her mother and Dan that night. Then Lacy took her brother back to the hotel and put her brother in bed. She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands and cried for the first time since she'd left Scott.  
  
In the morning, Tristen came out and sat next to Lacy. "Lacy, why did you leave?" He asked. "Because, Marcus told me that Scott went out with another girl." Lacy explained. "You're not going to marry him now?" Tristen asked. Lacy shook her head no and cried. "Why are you crying?" Tristen asked. "I miss him, Tristen, but I can't marry him because he obviously doesn't love me." Lacy replied.  
  
Two months passed and Scott hadn't heard from Lacy. He was miserable and spent most of his time alone in his hotel room. Mark had talked to Marcus, but Marcus told him that he hadn't even seen Lacy. No one knew why she left and no one knew where she went. Scott decided to cancel the wedding and send everything back, but Kevin convinced him to put it on hold until they found out what happened with Lacy. Kevin knew his daughter loved Scott more than life itself and he knew that there had to be a reason for her disappearance. Scott agreed to wait, because he still wanted to marry Lacy and hoped that he'd find her.  
  
Lacy got a job working in a massage parlor and registered Tristen for school. Sharon and Dan stayed in Florida and spent a lot of time with Lacy and Tristen, making up for lost time. One morning, while Lacy was sleeping, Tristen went through her purse and found Scott's cell phone number. He put it in his pocket and kept it there until they went to see their mother. "Tristen, Dan is going to watch you. Mom and I are going to walk to the store." Lacy said. "Okay, Lacy." Tristen replied. Dan, who was dozing off didn't see Tristen go to the phone.  
  
"What?" Scott growled, when he answered his phone. "Scott, is that you?" Tristen asked. Scott sat up when he heard Tristen's voice. "Tristen, yeah it's me. Where are you?" Scott asked. "Scott, I'm in Miami with Lacy. Mom is here too, but they went to the store." Tristen said. "Tristen, do you know where your Mom lives?" Scott asked. "Yes, her address is.." Tristen stopped when he heard the door. "I have to go. I'll call you back." He said. Then he hung up the phone.  
  
"Shit." Scott mumbled. He walked down to Kevin's room and banged on the door. "What's up?" Kevin asked. "You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with." Scott said. "Lacy?" Kevin asked. "No, Tristen." Scott replied. "Where are they?" Kevin asked. "Miami, but I think Tristen didn't want Lacy to know he was calling me, because he hung up before I could get the address." Scott replied. "Well, hang out here until he calls back. I'd like to talk to my son." Kevin said. Scott nodded and sat down. "You know, Tristen said he was with his mother." Scott commented. "Sharon's in Miami?" Kevin asked. "That's what Tristen said." Scott replied.  
  
Lacy and Tristen spent the night talking with their mother. When they finally returned to the hotel, Tristen stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes. He knew he would have to pretend to be asleep so that he could call Scott back. Lacy saw that her brother had fallen asleep, so she went into the bedroom and closed the door, deciding not to wake him up. Tristen glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost two in the morning. Quietly, he crept to the phone and dialed the number on the paper again.  
  
Scott, Shawn and Kevin were talking when Scott heard his cell phone ring. "Please let that be Tristen." Scott mumbled, as he answered it. "Scott." Tristen said, when he heard him answer it. "Hey, buddy. What's up?" Scott said. "Lacy's sleeping." Tristen whispered. "Okay, give me your Mom's address." Scott said. Tristen gave him the address and got ready to hang up. "Wait, did Lacy tell you why she left?" Scott asked. "Yeah, she said that Marcus told her that you spent time with another girl." Tristen replied. "She said Marcus told her that?" Scott asked. "Yeah." Tristen replied. "Okay, your Dad wants to talk to you." Scott said.  
  
"Tristen, are you okay out there?" Kevin asked. "Dad, you should know that Lacy can take care of me." Tristen replied. "What about school?" Kevin asked. "I went to public school for two months, but it's summertime." Tristen said. "Dad, can I go to sleep now?" Tristen asked. "Yeah, listen. Don't tell your sister that we're coming out. We'll be out there soon, pal." Kevin said. "Okay, goodnight." Tristen replied. He hung up and went to sleep on the couch.  
  
"Marcus told Lacy that I was with another girl." Scott said. "I'll talk to Mark in the morning." Kevin replied. "I'll talk to Marcus." Scott stated. The following morning, Scott went to Marcus' room and Kevin went to Mark's room. "What up?" Mark asked. "Your son told Lacy that Scott cheated on her." Kevin said. "How did you find that out?" Mark asked. "Tristen called last night. They're in Miami." Kevin replied. "Let's go see my son." Mark said. "Scott is with him now." Kevin replied.  
  
Scott banged on Marcus' door and grabbed him by the throat when Marcus opened the door. "You tell me right now why the fuck you told Lacy that I cheated on her." Scott shouted. Marcus started gasping for air and tried getting Scott's hand off of his throat. "Scott, let go." Kevin said. Scott let go and backed away. Then he punched Marcus in the face. "Get up." Mark said. "Did you tell Lacy that Scott was with someone else?" Mark asked. Marcus was about to answer, but Scott interrupted him. "You lie and I'm going to kick your ass right now." Scott said. "Yeah, I told her that." Marcus mumbled. "Why?" Mark asked. "Because, I love her and I want her back." Marcus replied. "Do you realize all the heartache you've caused?" Mark demanded. "I'm not sorry I did it. I love her. Now that she's not with Scott, I'm going to get her back." Marcus said. "The only thing you're doing is telling Lacy the damn truth, because if you don't, then I'm going to make your life a living hell." Scott shouted.  
  
Marcus shook his head and smirked at Scott. "You know, she's probably very lonely out there." He commented. Scott lunged at Marcus, but Kevin stopped him. "If I let him go, you're going to get hurt. I suggest you do the right thing here." Kevin said. "What's that? Lacy loves me. She is just obsessed with Scott. She has been since she was thirteen." Marcus said. "It's not obsession." Scott retorted. "Yeah it is. That's why Lacy and I were together for six months, right?" Marcus asked. "Did you bother to ask her who she was thinking about while the two of you were involved?" Scott countered. Marcus frowned when he heard that. "That's right, Marcus. Lacy was thinking about me." Scott said. "Son, you need to do the right thing. Lacy is about to throw away everything she's ever wanted because of your selfish attitude." Mark said. Marcus nodded slowly and hung his head in shame. "We're going to Miami. You're coming and you're going to tell her the truth." Scott said. "I'll tell her the truth." Marcus mumbled. 


	22. Restitution

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Scott, Kevin, Shawn, Mark, Glenn, Marcus, April, Katie, Missy, Sean, and Paul all boarded a plane headed for Miami. When they arrived, Scott and Shawn each rented a car. Scott, Kevin, April, Sean, and Paul all rode together in one car. Shawn, Mark, Glenn, Marcus, Katie, and Missy rode in the other car. They drove to the address that Tristen had given Scott, hoping that Lacy would be there.  
  
"Hey, did anyone talk to Vince?" Kevin asked. "I called him, Kevin. I explained to him that Marcus was the reason for Lacy's hasty departure. Vince agreed not to reprimand her for this." Mark replied. "Thanks Mark. I was a little worried that he might be angry." Kevin admitted. "He was, until I spoke to him." Mark replied.  
  
Somehow, Tristen had talked Lacy into going to their mother's apartment again. Lacy walked in and saw her mother sitting on the couch with Dan. "What's up, sweetheart?" Sharon asked. "Tristen begged me to come here." Lacy replied. "Well, it's nice to know that you want to spend time with me." Sharon said. "I love you, Mom." Tristen said, even though he really didn't mean that. He knew that his father was coming and he wanted Lacy to be here when he arrived. "Sit down and relax, Lacy. You must be tired with having to look after your brother all the time." Sharon commented. Lacy nodded and sat down on the couch to relax.  
  
"Here it is." Scott said. He parked the car and got out. Then he went up the steps and knocked on the door, without waiting for anyone. "Tristen, could you get that?" Sharon asked. Tristen nodded and walked to the door. When he saw Scott, he walked outside and closed the door. "She doesn't know you're here." He said. "Tell your mother to come out here." Kevin said. Tristen nodded. "Mom, somebody wants you." Tristen said. Sharon got up and walked to the door. When she saw everyone, her jaw dropped. "What on earth are you all doing here?" She asked. "We're here to see Lacy." Scott replied. "Scott, she told me that something happened between you two." Sharon commented. Scott nodded without taking his eyes off of Sharon. "Come on in." She said, holding the door open for everyone. Scott walked in first.  
  
When Lacy saw him, she gasped. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Lace, two months and not a single phone call. I didn't deserve that." Scott said. "You cheated on me. Marcus told me that he saw you with another girl." Lacy said. "I thought you trusted me. It really hurt me when I found out why you left." Scott replied. Lacy saw everyone else walk in and stood up. "What's going on? Why are you all out here?" She asked. "Marcus, I think you'd better explain now." Mark said.  
  
Lacy glanced at Marcus and saw that he was frowning. "Can we talk alone?" Marcus asked. "No, right here is fine." Scott said. "Alone is better." Lacy retorted. She led Marcus into her mother's bedroom and shut the door. "What's going on?" She asked. "Lacy, I want you to know that I love you and I always will. I never stopped loving you and I don't know if you will ever forgive me for what I did." Marcus said. "What did you do?" She asked. "Lace, I lied to you. Scott never cheated on you. He loves you and I really screwed everything up." Marcus said. Lacy sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Marcus could tell that she was crying now and it made him feel worse. "I'm so sorry." He said.  
  
Suddenly, Lacy got up and shoved him. "Lacy, don't do this." Marcus said. "I'm going to kick the living hell out of you." She shouted. "Lacy, please, this isn't the way to handle this." Marcus said. "No? You ruined my life. I was going to be married next week and you lied to me and told me that he cheated on me, you fucking jackass." Lacy shouted. "Guys, we'd better do something." Shawn commented. "No way. My son deserves this." Mark retorted. "I know. I screwed up. But I don't want to have to hurt you, so please let's not fight." Marcus said, as he backed out of the bedroom. "You don't want to have to hurt me? Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm going to beat your ass, you jerk." Lacy shouted. "Lacy, calm down." Kevin said.  
  
"This is for lying to me." Lacy said. She punched Marcus in the face and watched him stumble backwards. "And this is for fucking up my wedding." She said. Then she nailed him in the balls. Marcus dropped to his knees, but no one said a word. "Damn." Shawn grunted. "Fuck." Marcus groaned. "You just learned your first lesson about women, son. Never piss them off." Mark said. Lacy turned around and looked up at Scott. "I think we should all go outside." Kevin said. Marcus finally got to his feet and followed his father out.  
  
"Come here, Lace." Scott said. Slowly, she walked over to him until she was standing right in front of him. "Scott, I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you. I love you so much and these last two months have been the hardest of my life, because I missed you and I ached for you." Lacy whispered, as tears came to her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?" She asked. Scott stared down at her for a moment, thinking of how hurt he'd been when he'd found the engagement ring on the table. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled the ring out. After staring at it for a moment, he looked down at her again.  
  
"Lace, look at me, please." He said. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "I was never angry with you. I was afraid I'd lost you and I was confused. I didn't know why you left me." He said. "I'm so sorry, Scott. I love you and I don't want to lose you." Lacy whispered, as she gazed up into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you either, Lace. I think this belongs to you." He said, holding up the ring. She held out her hand and let him put the ring back on her finger. Then she put her arms around him and kissed him. "You know, we're supposed to get married next week." Scott commented. "I know. I guess that won't happen." Lacy mumbled. "Actually, everything's ready. All you have to do is show up at the church." Scott replied. "Really?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, April kept right on planning the wedding, even after you left." He replied.  
  
Lacy grabbed his hand and led him outside. When she got out there, she saw everyone standing around. "Well?" Shawn asked. "Well, we'd better get down to Texas. I'm getting married next week." Lacy said. Scott put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Mom, will you come?" Lacy asked. "I don't know." Sharon said. "If you want to come, it's fine by me." Kevin commented. "You can even bring Dan if you want." He added. "Are you sure?" Sharon asked. "Sharon, it's been five years. I think we should be able to be around one another and remain civilized by now." Kevin replied. "Then I'd love to come, sweetheart." Sharon said. Lacy walked down to where her mother was standing. "I love you, Mom." Lacy said. "I love you too." Sharon replied, as she hugged her daughter.  
  
Scott walked down to them and smirked at Sharon. "Can I call you Mom?" Scott asked. "If you call me that, I'm going to make Dan kick your ass." Sharon replied. "Just asking." Scott retorted. "And don't even think about calling me Dad." Kevin said. "I wouldn't dream of it." Scott replied. "Well, we're wasting time, everyone. We need to get to Texas and get ready for this wedding." April said. "You know, sometimes I get a little confused about who's getting married." Kevin commented. "Oh hush. I'm enjoying myself." April retorted. 


	23. Love Rekindled

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone left for the airport, except for Sharon and Dan who still had to pack. The promised to meet everyone in Texas the following morning. When they got to Texas later that evening, Lacy decided to go for a swim. "Tristen, come in the pool with me?" Lacy asked. "Sure, Lace. Hold on." Tristen said. He ran upstairs to get his bathing suit on. When he came down, Lacy got up and walked to the center of the room. "Whose up for seeing me strip?" Lacy asked. Kevin whirled around and glared at his daughter. When she started taking her shirt off, he walked over and grabbed her arms. "Dad, relax. I have my bikini on." Lacy said. Everyone laughed as Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. "You really didn't think I'd strip naked in front of everyone, did you?" Lacy asked. "I only do that for Scott." She said before he could answer. Kevin rolled his eyes and groaned as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Lacy and Tristen spent the rest of the night swimming, while Scott and Shawn watched television. Kevin and April went to bed and Sean and Paul went out. Mark, Glenn, and Marcus went to stay at a hotel, because Mark thought it would be best to keep his son away from Lacy until after the wedding. Missy and Katie met up with their husbands at the hotel and Lucas joined them later since they were all going to the wedding.  
  
"Tristen, it's time to get out. It's after eleven. You have to go to bed." Lacy said. "A little longer." Tristen whined. "No, I'm tired and I want to get out." Lacy replied. Tristen got out and went into the house. After he went up and changed, he came back downstairs and sat down. "Go to bed." Lacy said, when she saw that he'd come down. "I don't want to." Tristen replied. "Tristen, go or I'm getting Dad up. I'm not in the mood." Lacy snapped. Shawn and Scott both looked up when they heard the tone in Lacy's voice. "Come on, Tristen. I'll walk you upstairs." Shawn said. After he'd gone up the stairs with Shawn, Lacy went into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge.  
  
Scott followed her in and walked up behind her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." Lacy said, without looking at him. "Well, you should know by now that you can't lie to me and not get caught." He commented. Lacy ignored him as she opened her beer. When she went to walk past him, he got in her way. "Don't do this." He said. "Do what?" Lacy asked. "You're shutting me out. You know I can't stand that. I want to know when something is bothering you and right now, I can tell that something is." Scott replied. "Well, then you know." Lacy commented. "Lace, come on. Talk to me." Scott said. "I'm just angry with Marcus. I keep thinking about how he lied to me. It really bothers me that he did that to me. He gave me a lot of grief." Lacy replied.  
  
Scott put his arms around her and hugged her. "You know, I understand why he did it. I'm not saying that I'm happy about it, because he gave me a lot of grief too, but I understand why he wanted to break us apart. You're an amazing woman, Lace. I can't blame him for the way he feels about you." Scott commented. "Will it ever end?" She asked. "Will what end?" Scott countered. He looked down at her and noticed that she was crying. "Lace, will what end?" He asked again, wondering what she meant. "Even if we get married, Marcus will still be there. He'll still be around and he'll still have feelings for me." She commented. "Yeah, but you're mine, not his and I won't ever let him get between us again. If he wants to love you, it's going to have to be from a distance, because he's not getting near you again." Scott replied.  
  
"I know I'm older than he is, Lacy, but if he ever does something like this again, I'll hurt him. I mean that." Scott said. Lacy smiled to herself and tried not to let him know that she was amused by what he said, but Scott noticed the smile and laughed. "Something tells me you like the idea of me roughing someone up for messing with you." He commented, letting her know that he caught the smile. "No comment." Lacy retorted. "Come on. Let's go sit down and watch a little television." He said, as he led her into the living room.  
  
When they sat down, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Baby, don't worry about Marcus. Just concentrate on us now, okay?" He asked. Lacy nodded as she smiled up at him. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too and I'm happy that we're getting married as planned." Scott replied, as he kissed her.  
  
Shawn came down a few minutes later and sat down. "So, what's on?" He asked, glancing at the television. "Give me the remote." Lacy said. "No. We are not watching Jerry." Shawn retorted. "Give it to me." Lacy demanded. "Come on. I hate that guy, Lace. Please do not turn that on." Shawn said, as he handed her the remote. "Don't worry. I'm not." She replied. "Thank God." Shawn said. When Lacy turned on a male swimsuit contest, Shawn groaned. "This is worse." He commented. "Okay, I'll watch Jerry then." Lacy replied. Scott laughed as Shawn rolled his eyes.  
  
Sean and Paul came back an hour later and joined them. Scott and Lacy decided to go up to bed because it was getting late. Lacy led him to her old room and closed the door once he was inside. "So, did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked. "About what?" Lacy countered. "Well, you said you'd strip for me. I'd like to see that." Scott replied, as he leaned against the wall. Lacy laughed at the expression on his face as she tore her clothes off. "Good enough?" She asked. "Yeah, that was fine, but next time I want you to do it very slowly." He said, as he led her over to the bed. "Slow, huh?" Lacy asked. Scott nodded and smiled as he shoved her down on the bed.  
  
"You know, it's been a while." He commented, as he climbed on top of her. "Has it? I hardly noticed." She retorted. "Well, let me remind you then." He said, as he kissed her. "That might take a while." Lacy commented. "That's okay. We've got all night." Scott replied. Lacy reached over and turned off her light. Then she turned back to Scott and gave him her undivided attention for the rest of the night. 


	24. The Wedding

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Lacy was in her bedroom staring at herself in the mirror, when her father walked in. "You have to get ready now." He said. Lacy nodded and forced a smile, but inside, she was feeling tense and a little scared. Kevin didn't miss the look on his daughter's face and knew what she was thinking. "Nothing is going to happen today. It'll be perfect." He said. She looked up at her father, wondering how he knew what she was thinking. "Come on. Start getting ready. Your mother's here. She'll be up in a few minutes to see you." Kevin said. Lacy nodded and stood up. When she picked up the wedding gown and looked at it, she smiled.  
  
Kevin watched her for a few minutes before leaving the room. When Sharon came up to check on her daughter, Lacy had already put the gown on. "You look magnificent." Sharon commented. Lacy smiled at her mother, but she never spoke a word as Sharon helped pull her hair up into a bun. "Sweetheart, I know I haven't been the greatest mother in the world and I'm really sorry for that. But I want you to know how proud I am of you. I think it's wonderful that you and Scott are getting married and I can tell that he makes you very happy." Sharon said, as she finished with the bun. "Thanks, he does." Lacy replied.  
  
"Well, all you need now is the veil, your shoes and the white gloves that I brought for you." Sharon commented. Lacy slipped her shoes on and grabbed the veil and the gloves. "I'll put these on at the church." She said. Sharon nodded and led her daughter down the stairs. When Kevin saw her, he was stunned. He gawked at her for several minutes before Lacy interrupted him. "Stop staring at me like that. It's just a wedding gown." She said. "Just a wedding gown?" Kevin asked. "I'll have you know that you look better than any bride I've ever seen." He commented. "Dad, what about April?" Lacy asked. "Sorry, nothing compares to this." He said. "That's okay. I agree." April commented. Lacy laughed and shook her head. "You're making me more nervous. Let's not talk about the gown." She replied.  
  
Shawn, Sean, Scott, Hunter, and Paul were in the hotel room getting their tuxedos on. "Nervous?" Paul asked. "Damn right I am. Three times I almost lost her. I pray that nothing happens to interrupt this day." Scott replied. "Nothing is going to happen. What could possibly happen? Everyone flew out here to see a wedding and they're going to see one." Shawn said. "I don't know. I guess after all this, I'm just afraid that she'll disappear or something." Scott replied. "I don't think Kev will let that happen. This wedding is costing a fortune." Sean commented. "Yeah, I know. I helped him pay for it." Scott replied.  
  
"If you ask me, I think that Lacy is probably more tense than you are." Hunter said. "How do you know that?" Scott asked. "I dropped Stephanie off a little while ago and Lacy was in the pool. I asked Kevin why she was in the pool and he told me that she mumbled something about drowning herself." Hunter replied. They all laughed when they heard that. "Well, that proves it. Lacy is definitely uptight. That girl would never dream of doing bodily harm to herself." Shawn commented. "No, she'll just kick somebody else's ass." Sean added. "I'll never forget what she did to Marcus." Scott commented. "You know, I actually felt bad for him. She nailed him hard." Shawn added.  
  
"Speaking of which, is he coming?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, I invited him because of Mark, but I'll have my eye on him the entire time. I told Mark that I'd knock him out if he tried anything." Scott replied. "You concentrate on getting married. I'll knock him out." Hunter retorted. "I think Marcus would probably run if he saw you coming after him." Paul said. "Most people do." Hunter replied.  
  
When they were all dressed and ready to go, they went down to the lobby. "Hey, boys. All set?" Vince asked. "Yeah, we're ready." Shawn replied. "Great, the limousines are lined up outside. You guys are riding in the first one." Vince said. "Let's go then." Hunter replied. They left the hotel and walked up to the first car. "You first." Scott said, pointing to Hunter. "Why, thank you. You're too kind." Hunter retorted. Scott laughed as he got into the car. "Is everyone coming?" Sean asked. "As far as I know. A few of the guys couldn't be here, but most of the company made it out here." Scott replied. "Well, considering there's a show in two days, I think most of the guys had to come anyway." Paul commented. "You saying they wouldn't have come if there wasn't a show?" Scott asked. "No, I'm saying they would have had to come even if they didn't want to, but I know that everyone is looking forward to this wedding." Paul replied. "Good save." Hunter said. Paul smirked as Shawn got in and shut the door.  
  
"Ready, sweetheart?" Kevin asked. "I think I need to go for another swim." Lacy mumbled. Kevin and April laughed as they led her out the door. "Girl, you look so good." Amy said. Lacy smiled as she looked up and saw everyone standing around. "Well, girls. It's time to go, so let's go." Kevin said. Lacy got into the last limousine with Her mother and Dan, her father and April, Tristen, and Stephanie, who was her maid of honor. The bridesmaids, Amy, Trish, Jackie, Terri, and Linda got into the car in front of theirs.  
  
The groomsmen Scott had chosen, Sean, Paul, Hunter, Duane, and Eric were thrilled when they found out who the bridesmaids were. "You know, Amy is dating Matt." Shawn commented. "Yeah, I know. I can admire her from a distance." Sean retorted. "Well, I've got Terri." Paul said. "Terri's cool, but she's got an ego that I can't handle." Scott commented. "Duane and Linda make a nice couple. I saw those two talking last week and they seem to be getting a little too close for comfort." Scott said. "That's cool. Linda's a decent girl. She's talented too." Paul commented. "Well, Eric was very happy to find out that he was being paired with Jackie." Shawn said. "I'll bet, did you see her chest?" Hunter asked. "You're not supposed to be looking at other women's chests." Scott retorted. "Hey, I'm a man. I can look. Shit, Stephanie checks the guys out all the time." Hunter replied.  
  
"Well, you've got Trish and she's definitely got a chest." Sean said. "Trish and I are good friends. You know that. She and Stephanie do everything together, along with Lacy." Hunter replied. "Lacy called me last night and told me that she wanted to leave for the honeymoon a day late because Stephanie had asked her to go shopping." Scott commented. "Are you serious?" Paul asked. "Yeah, I told her that there was no way in hell I was waiting to get her alone in Hawaii." Scott replied. "How'd she react to that?" Hunter asked. "She said she'd make me take her shopping when we got to Hawaii." Scott replied. They all laughed as the Limousine started to move.  
  
When Lacy's Limousine pulled up to the church, she went to get out, but Kevin stopped her. "Scott's not here yet. Stay in here until he gets inside." Kevin said. "Dad, I don't care if he sees me." Lacy commented. "Lace, it's tradition for the groom to have to wait until the bride enters the church to see her in her gown, so don't get out of the car until Scott goes into the church." Kevin replied. Lacy rolled her eyes and sat back on the seat. "Girl, you're going to have so much fun in Hawaii." Stephanie commented. "I told Scott that he has to take me shopping when we get there." Lacy said. "I'll bet he was thrilled to hear that." Stephanie commented, as she laughed.  
  
"Damn, Lacy got here first." Shawn commented. "Well, if I know Kev, he's got her sitting in there. He's all for tradition and there's no way he'd let her out of the car until you're inside." Paul said. Sure enough, as soon as they all got out, Kevin got out of the car and walked over to them. "Please get inside. Lacy is bugging me to death about getting out of the damn Limo." Kevin said. "I'm going." Scott said, as he and Shawn laughed. When they got inside, they walked up to the front of the church and took their places.  
  
Terri, Trish, Jackie, Linda, and Amy got out and met with Hunter, Sean, Paul, Duane, and Eric at the back of the church. They all lined up and got ready while they waited for Lacy to come in with Kevin. Dan and Sharon went inside and sat down in the front pew beside April. Vince and Linda joined them a few minutes later. "Where's Shane?" April asked. "He sat with Steve and Chris Irvine." Vince replied. One by one, everyone piled into the church and took their seats.  
  
Lacy finally walked up with Kevin and took her place behind the bridal party. When the music started and the bridal party started up the aisle, Tristen walked behind them carrying the rings. "He looks so cute." Lacy commented. "Yeah, he was scared when he got up this morning though. I had to give him a little pep talk." Kevin commented. "Ready?" He asked. Lacy nodded and put her hand on his arm, as they started up the aisle. She kept her eyes right in front of her, knowing that she'd probably start laughing or crying if she looked at anyone. When they reached the front of the church, Kevin went to sit down and Lacy stood beside Scott.  
  
By the time they got to the vows, Lacy was starting to feel sick. She didn't say anything, because she wanted to make it through the mass. When Scott turned to face her, he saw that her face was pale. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Fine, just go ahead." Lacy said. He nodded and started to recite his vows. When he finished, Lacy looked up at him and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Shawn and Scott glanced at one another for a minute. Scott saw Shawn's jaw drop and turned just in time to catch Lacy as she fainted.  
  
Kevin got up and rushed up to the altar. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know. She looked a little pale." Scott replied. "Sweetheart, call an ambulance." Kevin said. April nodded and took out Kevin's cell phone. Twenty minutes later, Scott got into the back of an ambulance with Lacy. Kevin, April, Sharon, Dan, Shawn, Sean, and Paul rode in one of the Limos. Vince, Linda, Hunter, Stephanie, and Shane followed in another one.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Lacy had come around, but she was still very pale and felt very nauseous. Scott walked with her into the emergency room and stood beside her while the doctors checked her out. "There isn't a thing wrong with her." The doctor finally said. "What? Why did she faint then?" Scott asked. "We're going to find that out before we let her go." He replied before leaving the room.  
  
A short while later, the doctor came back and asked Scott to step into the hall. When he came back into the room, Lacy saw him smiling. "Scott, maybe this is a sign." Lacy mumbled. "A sign?" He asked. "Maybe we're not meant to be together." She commented. "You think you fainted because we're not meant to be together?" He asked. Lacy nodded and closed her eyes. "Lace, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say." Scott commented. "We would have been married now." She mumbled. "And we will be." Scott replied. "Right after I tell you why you fainted." He added. Lacy opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Baby, you're pregnant. That's why you fainted." Scott said. Lacy's jaw dropped when she heard that. "Is that like an excited shock or is that a disappointed shock?" Scott asked. When she smiled at him, he sighed. "For a minute there, I thought you might be upset about it." He commented. "No way. This is perfect." Lacy replied. "Okay, now we're getting married." Scott said. "How?" Lacy asked. "Wait right here. I'll be right back." Scott replied.  
  
When he walked in with the priest a few minutes later, Lacy laughed. "I've waited too long for this day and there is no way I'm not ending it without us being married." Scott said. Kevin, Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie, Sean, Paul, Duane, Amy, Trish, Jackie, Linda, Terri, Duane and Eric walked in a moment later. Then Vince, Linda, and Shane came in, along with Sharon, April, and Dan.  
  
"Okay, I believe you were ready to say your vows." The priest commented. Lacy nodded and sat up on the bed. She still felt a little dizzy, so she held on to Scott's hands as she spoke her vows. After she finished, the priest finally announced them husband and wife after Tristen came in with the rings. Scott turned around and smirked at everyone after the priest left. "Okay, everyone out. I want some time alone with my wife." He said. "Let me remind you that we are in a hospital." Shawn said. "I don't care if we were in the back seat of President Bush's car. I'm married now and I'm going to take advantage of it starting right now." Scott retorted.  
  
After the room emptied, he sat down on the bed and stared at Lacy. "You know, I've been waiting for this since you were thirteen, Lace. Now, there's nothing between us. You're mine and I'm yours." Scott said. Lacy nodded and smiled. "And, we're going to have a baby." He added. "I guess that means we can't go to Hawaii." Lacy commented. "Oh yes we are. As soon as the doctor releases you, we're going to the reception. Then, we're getting on a plane and we're getting the hell out of here." Scott replied. "Do you think it's safe for me to do all that?" She asked. "Yeah, I talked to the doctor. The only thing he said was that you shouldn't drink and you shouldn't get too excited while you're still feeling sick." Scott explained. "Great, so I have to be bored and sober at my reception." Lacy mumbled. "I'll keep you busy." Scott replied. 


	25. The Reception

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they left the hospital, Lacy and Scott rode over to King's Caterers where the reception was being held. When they got there, the DJ announced their presence as they walked in. Kevin walked up and grabbed the microphone. "Wait a minute. I've got something to say." He said. Scott and Lacy stopped walking and looked over at him. "You, Scott Hall, got my daughter pregnant two months before you got married. I recall asking you not to touch her until you were married, but since you didn't listen, obviously, I'm going to have to kick your ass, but I'll save that for when you come back to work." Kevin said. Scott and Lacy both laughed because they knew Kevin was kidding. He handed the microphone back to the DJ and walked over to them. "I guess I should say congratulations, but this is too weird. My baby girl is having a baby and she's having it with my best friend who happens to be her husband now." Kevin commented.  
  
"Dad, I am not a baby anymore." Lacy retorted. "That's where you're wrong, because you will always be my baby girl." Kevin replied. "Okay, enough talking. Let's dance." Scott said. He pulled Lacy out to the dance floor to begin the first dance while everyone watched. Afterwards, Stephanie and Shawn danced under the watchful eye of Hunter. "Don't worry. She's coming home to you." Paul commented. "If he lays a finger on any part of her body that is off limits, he'll be going home in a body bag." Hunter replied.  
  
After dancing, Lacy sat with all the girls, while Scott went to the bar with Kevin, Shawn, Sean, Paul, and Hunter. "Lace, can I talk to you?" Marcus asked. Lacy looked up and tried to smile even though she was still angry with him. "I guess." She said, standing up. She walked away with him, while Amy, Trish, Jackie, Linda, and Stephanie watched her. "What do you think he wants?" Amy wondered. "Who knows, but it's a good thing Scott is busy." Trish commented. They glanced at Scott who was busy talking with Shawn and Hunter at the moment, before looking at Lacy and Marcus again.  
  
"So, what's up?" Lacy asked. "I wanted to say congratulations on your pregnancy. I think it's great." Marcus commented. "No you don't." Lacy retorted. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "Marcus, let's be honest. I know how you feel and I know that you wish it was you." Lacy said. "Okay, I do." He admitted. "I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did for us, but I'm not sorry that I married Scott. I always knew he was the one. I've loved him for a long time." Lacy commented. "I know. I knew that then and I knew I probably should have just backed off, but I couldn't." Marcus replied.  
  
Shawn looked across the room and caught Lacy with Marcus. He frowned slightly and decided not to mention it to Scott, but Scott had noticed the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I was just thinking of how boring work will be when you leave." Shawn commented. "I'm only going to be missing one show, Shawn." Scott said. "Yeah, but we're always together." Shawn replied. "I think you can handle one show without me." Scott said. "Sure I can." Shawn said. Scott gave his friend an odd look as he finished his beer. "Well, I think I'll go and see how Lacy is feeling." He said. "No, she's fine. Really, she's just hanging with the girls." Shawn said. "Yeah, but she's supposed to be taking it easy." Scott commented. "And she is. She's sitting down right now." Shawn replied.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You seem a little tense." Scott commented. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to hang. Lacy's fine." Shawn replied. Paul looked up and caught Lacy standing with Marcus. "Fine? I'll say. She and Marcus seem to be lost in conversation." Paul commented. Shawn groaned when Scott turned around. "Sitting down, Shawn? Looks like she's standing to me." Scott said, as he started towards them.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Marcus asked. "I don't know. Scott wouldn't like it." Lacy replied. "Scott wouldn't like what?" Scott asked, as he walked up behind her. "Marcus asked if I would dance with him." Lacy commented. "No, Lacy will not dance with you, Marcus. Go find someone else to talk to." Scott said, as he led Lacy away. "That was rude." Lacy commented. "I thought we discussed this." Scott said. "Yeah, we did." She replied. "Then don't argue. He's meddled enough. He's not doing it anymore, Lace." Scott said. She nodded and walked over to the table with him. "Let's eat. Are you hungry?" He asked. When she nodded, he went to get her something to eat, while she sat with Stephanie and Trish.  
  
"What did Marcus want?" Stephanie asked. "I don't know. The usual, to tell me how he feels about me. He asked me to dance." Lacy said. "What'd you say?" Trish asked. "Nothing, Scott decided to answer for me. He basically told Marcus to get lost." Lacy replied. "Well, I think he should do that. Marcus has been nothing but trouble." Stephanie commented. "I know, but I feel bad for the way I treated him. I can't help the way I feel about Scott though. I love him too much to let anything come between us." Lacy replied.  
  
When Marcus walked over again, Stephanie frowned. "Lace, please dance with me. Just one dance." Marcus said. Lacy looked around for Scott and saw that he was busy getting something to eat. "Okay, one dance." She said. Shawn and Paul were shocked when they saw Lacy walking to the dance floor with Marcus. Hunter walked over and saw the expressions on their faces. "What are you gawking at?" He asked. He turned and saw Lacy dancing with Marcus. "Oh, that's not a very smart thing for Lacy to do." Hunter commented when he saw them. "Just pray that Scott doesn't see this." Shawn mumbled. "Do you really think he'll lose it?" Hunter asked. "He almost lost her twice because of Marcus. What do you think?" Shawn retorted. "Good point." Paul commented.  
  
"You look beautiful today, Lace." Marcus said. "Thanks." Lacy replied. "So, you're going to Hawaii?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "Well, I hope you have a good time." He said. "You know, someday you'll find the right woman for you, Marcus." Lacy commented. "Maybe." He replied. "You have to accept that there will never be an us again." Lacy said. "I know that, Lacy. It's just going to take some time." He replied. "You know, I was going to ask you to marry me when you got back." Marcus said. Lacy was speechless. She had no idea what to say to him after hearing that. "Scott beat me to it." He added.  
  
"Would you have said yes if Scott hadn't asked you yet?" Marcus asked. "Honestly, no. I knew that I was going back to Scott. I knew that after the two years, he'd still love me and I'd still love him, Marcus." Lacy replied. "Then why did you let me make love to you?" Marcus asked. "Because I was lonely and we were really close and I do love you and probably always will, but not the way that you want me to." Lacy replied.  
  
Scott had finished getting food and walked over to the table. "Where's Lacy?" He asked. Stephanie looked up at him for a moment, wondering what to say. "Turn around." Trish mumbled. Scott put the plate down and turned around. When he saw Marcus dancing with Lacy, he walked over. "This dance is over now." He said. Lacy jumped at the tone in his voice. She quickly pulled away from Marcus and tuned around to face Scott. "It was.." She started to explain, but he cut her off. "Don't bother. I know." He said, before she could finish her sentence. "Go sit down, Lace." He added. She nodded deciding it was better not to argue with him.  
  
"I warned you to stay away from her. I don't care if you're trying to be a friend or whatever. I do not want you near Lacy. You upset her once and made her run out of the arena in tears. I thought I lost her then. Then you lied and told her that I cheated on her. I was sure I lost her then. Now, she's my wife and there is nothing that you or anyone will ever do to get between Lacy and I. Keep your hands and your eyes off of her, because the next time you go anywhere near her, I will hurt you. Your Dad and I are friends, so I've been pretty cool, but I can only take so much. You're really starting to piss me off." Scott said.  
  
Mark walked over when he saw the expression on Scott's face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Keep your son away from my wife. If he touches her again, I'm going to kick his ass, Mark. And there ain't a damn thing you can do about that." Scott said. Then he walked over to where Lacy was sitting. "I thought I told you to leave her alone." Mark said. "Dad, I was just dancing with her." Marcus commented. "Look, I know that you still love her, but she's married to Scott and she's in love with Scott. You're not going to get her to leave him. It'll never happen Marcus. They've been in love for a long time. Get over it and leave her alone." Mark said. Marcus nodded and sighed as he walked back to the table with his father. When he sat down, he put his head down and ignored everyone at the table.  
  
"Marcus, why don't you chill out and have a beer." Glenn said. "Uncle Glenn, I'd much rather be left alone, if you don't mind." Marcus snapped. "Look, you can't sit around here and act like this." Glenn commented. "Just shut up and leave me the hell alone." Marcus shouted. He stood up and was about to leave the table, but Glenn grabbed his arm. "Excuse me, but what did you just say to me?" He asked. "Marcus, sit down." Mark said. "I'm leaving." Marcus stated. "Just stay here and have a good time with us." Lucas said. "Oh sure, the woman I love is married to another man and she's having his baby and I'm supposed to sit here at her reception and have a good time. That's just great." Marcus snapped.  
  
"Stop it. You're making a scene." Katie said. "Oh excuse me. Am I embarrassing you?" Marcus asked. "Cut it out, Marcus." Glenn said. "Or what? You'll kick my ass? Dad will? Go ahead. Be my guest." Marcus snapped. "Sit down and shut your mouth before I knock you the hell out in front of everyone." Mark said. "Be my guest. I'm leaving." Marcus said. He walked away from the table with Lucas following him. "Marcus, don't leave." Lucas said. "Man, shut up and go away." Marcus shouted. "Hey, I'm your brother and you can't talk to me like that. You're acting like an asshole because Lacy married Scott." Lucas said.  
  
Marcus turned around and shoved his brother. "You know something, you never understood a damn thing about me." Marcus said. "What, that you're an idiot?" Lucas asked. "I am not an idiot. I love Lacy and he stole her from me." Marcus shouted. "He did not." Lucas retorted. "Yes, he did. She was with me for six months. She and I slept together and we did everything together. He came and stole her away from me." Marcus shouted. "Man, you're not an idiot. You're a jackass." Lucas commented. Marcus balled up his fist and punched his brother in the face. Lucas stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his balance.  
  
"I love her and I'll find a way to get her back. Don't you dare think that I won't." Marcus shouted. "If you do that, Scott will kick your ass." Lucas retorted. "He won't be able to. I'll have Lacy begging me not to kick his ass." Marcus shouted. "You re definitely stupid if you think you can hurt Scott. He's bigger and stronger than you are." Lucas said. "It should have been me, damnit. I was going to ask her to marry me." Marcus shouted. "Stop it." Lucas cried. "Stop what? Should I just try to forget how much I love her?" Marcus asked. "Yeah, that's exactly what you should do." Lucas said. "No way. Lacy and I belong together." Marcus shouted.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Stephanie asked. "I don't know, but I'm not putting up with this." Lacy replied. She got up and started walking over to Marcus and Lucas, but Shawn intercepted her. "Lace, don't go over there. You don't need to worry about that. I'll take care of it." Shawn said. Lacy nodded and went back to the table to sit with Stephanie because she really didn't feel like dealing with Marcus anyway. Scott looked up from the bar and saw what was going on. He and Hunter walked over to Shawn. "He's really starting to get on my nerves." Scott commented. "Kick his ass." Hunter said.  
  
Scott smirked at Hunter before walking over to Marcus. "We belong together. I'll make her see that." Marcus retorted. "Over my dead body." Scott said. "She belongs with me." Marcus said. "No, she belongs with me. I've always had her heart, Marcus. Since she was thirteen, Lacy was mine. I was never possessive of her, but Lacy wanted me to be. She wanted me to tell her not to go out with you, but I was a nice guy. I let her and I'm sorry I did now." Scott replied.  
  
"We were together for six months and you were nowhere to be found." Marcus commented. "Well, Lacy and I have been together for six years now, if you want to get to technical. And to be honest with you, Lacy might've been in bed with you during those six months, but her heart was with me and her mind was on me while the two of you slept together." Scott said. "What?" Marcus asked, shocked at what he'd just heard. "She never told you that, did she?" Scott asked. "You're lying." Marcus said. "No, I'm not lying. The first night we got back, when I took her to bed, she told me about you sleeping with her. I asked her if you were any good and she didn't answer, but she did tell me that she was imagining it was me." Scott said.  
  
Hunter and Shawn stood there smirking at the expression on Marcus' face. "Truth hurts, don't it?" Scott asked. "You asshole." Marcus shouted. Scott ignored the comment and turned around to walk away. "I'll get her back." Marcus said. Scott stopped walking and turned around. "Lacy is my wife and we are happy together. Nothing will ever come between us, especially since she's carrying my child." Scott commented. "You wish. Lacy loves me." Marcus said. "You sure don't take after your old man, do you?" Hunter asked.  
  
Scott balled up his fist and punched Marcus in the face. When Marcus fell backwards, Scott started towards him, but Lucas got in the way. "Please don't hurt him." He cried. "For you, I'll leave it at that, but I want him out of here because he is upsetting Lacy and she's got to take it easy right now. And when I get back from Hawaii, if I even see you look at her the wrong way, I'll kick your ass, Marcus. I don't care if your Mark's kid or not. Don't fuck with me again, or you'll find out why they call me the bad guy." Scott said. He, Hunter, and Shawn walked over to where Lacy was sitting. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. "I'm getting a little tired." She admitted. "Okay, baby. We're leaving soon, so why don't we go and cut the cake. Then we'll go hang out in the Limo so you can rest." Scott suggested. Lacy nodded walked with him to where the cake was set on a platform.  
  
After cutting the cake and feeding it to one another, Lacy and Scott said goodbye to everyone and left the hall. Once inside the Limo, Lacy leaned her head on Scott's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you, Lace." He whispered. "I love you too, Scott." She replied, as she drifted to sleep in his arms. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her while she slept. He couldn't believe they were finally married after six years. Nothing in the world would ever make him stop loving her now. He and Lacy would last forever. She was always his forever and he knew that the night he kissed her for the first time in the kitchen at Kevin's house in Texas. From that moment on, he had loved her and he knew she loved him too. It hadn't been a crush like Kevin said it was. Lacy had loved him, even though she was only thirteen. And he loved her even more for that very reason 


	26. Hawaii

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived in Hawaii, Lacy and Scott went straight to the hotel, since Lacy was exhausted from the flight. As soon as she laid down, she went right to sleep. Scott laid beside her and held her while she slept. He watched her the whole time, until she finally opened her eyes. When she looked up, she saw him smiling at her. "Feel better?" He asked. "Yeah, much better." Lacy replied. "Great, how about we have some dinner. Then we can go for a walk." He suggested. Lacy nodded and smiled at him.  
  
After having dinner in the dining room, they went out to take a walk. While walking, Scott kept his arm around her and held her close to him. "This is so perfect, Lace. Us, being here in Hawaii, together and we're going to be parents now." He commented. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." Lacy replied. They walked down to the beach and sat together in the sand until they saw that it was getting late. When they went back to the hotel, Scott spent the rest of the night making love to her for the first time since the wedding.  
  
In the morning, he had breakfast sent to the room, but Lacy was sick that morning, so she couldn't eat. After a while, she started to feel a little better, so he ordered lunch for her. Then they decided to do a little shopping. When they got back, Lacy ended up sleeping the rest of the night. It didn't bother Scott, because he knew she needed the rest. He sat in the hotel watching television while she slept. Later that night, he decided to give Kevin a call and let him know that Lacy was okay.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Kevin asked, when he heard Scott's voice on the other end. "Just called to let you know that Lacy is okay." Scott replied. "Where is she now?" Kevin asked. "Sleeping. She's been pretty sick. But, we did go shopping and we went to the beach last night." Scott replied. "You know, after she has the baby, maybe the two of you can do this again." Kevin commented. "Yeah, I was thinking something like that. I don't think she's having a good time." Scott replied. Lacy heard him and opened her eyes. "Scott, I'm fine." She said. Scott looked over at her and smiled. "Well, she just woke up. Want to talk to her?" Scott asked. "Yeah, sure. Put her on." Kevin replied.  
  
"Hi, Dad. What's up?" Lacy asked. "How are you feeling? Scott said you've been sick a lot." Kevin said. "Yeah, a little, but I'm okay." She replied. "Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself at least a little bit." He said. "Dad, I'm fine. Scott is exaggerating. I'm having a great time. He and I even.." Lacy said. "Please don't finish that sentence." Kevin mumbled. Lacy laughed when she heard him. "Okay, but you get the idea." She said. "Unfortunately, I do." He replied. "Here, talk to Scott. I'm going to take a shower." Lacy said. She handed Scott the phone and went into the bathroom.  
  
"So, how's Tristen?" Scott asked. "He's okay. He's been asking for Lacy a lot, but he's a little older now, so he's dealing with the fact that she's not around a lot better." Kevin replied. "That's good to hear. How about April?" Scott asked. "Well, we were going to wait until you got back to tell you, but April just found out that she's pregnant." Kevin replied. "Really? Wow, that's great. How far along?" Scott asked. "Just two weeks into it." Kevin said. "Our kids will be the same age." Scott commented. "Please don't remind me." Kevin groaned. Scott laughed. "Hey, babe. April's pregnant." Scott shouted, when he heard the shower stop. Lacy threw the door open and grabbed the phone.  
  
"April's pregnant?" She asked. "Yes, sweetheart. She just found out." Kevin said. "Dad, that's great. I'm going to have a sister." Lacy cried. "Hey, I don't know if it's going to be a girl." Kevin commented. "Well, I hope so, because I've got a brother already." Lacy said. Kevin laughed when he heard the excitement in his daughter's voice. "Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. Look, hang up and enjoy yourself. I'll see you both when you get back here." Kevin said. "Okay, Dad. I love you." Lacy replied, before she hung up. When she went to get up, Scott grabbed her. "You know, you look incredibly sexy when you're soaking wet and naked." He said. Lacy laughed as he started to kiss her neck. "I take it you want to spend the night in?" She asked. "Absolutely." He replied. 


	27. Back to Work

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later, Lacy and Scott went to the airport and boarded a flight for New York. "I'm wrestling, Scott." Lacy said. "No, you're not." He replied. "Scott, I can wrestle. No one is going to kick me in the stomach." Lacy argued. "Lace, there is no way in hell you're getting in that ring." Scott said. "Scott, come on. I'm fine." Lacy groaned. "Babe, the answer is no. You're not carrying my child and fighting in the ring at the same time. After you have the baby, you can wrestle." Scott said. "What about my fans?" Lacy asked. "You valet for me and stay by the announcer's table." Scott suggested. Lacy rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window.  
  
"Sweetheart, you know you can't wrestle." He said. "I know. I just hate that I can't wrestle." Lacy mumbled. "Look, if you valet for me, you can keep that up until your eighth month. Then you stop for two months. After you have the baby, you take six weeks off and you can start to valet for me after that, until the baby gets a little older. Then you can start working out and training again." Scott said. "Well, you've got it all figured out, don't you?" She asked. "I've been doing this for a while now, babe. I know what I'm talking about." Scott replied. "Fine, just talk to Vince for me, okay?" She asked. "Sure, I'll take care of everything." He replied.  
  
When they got to the hotel in New York, Scott went to see Vince and Lacy went to see her father. "Hey, sweetheart. Welcome back." Kevin said, greeting her with a hug. "You look great." He commented. "Yeah, now I do. Wait a few months." She mumbled. Kevin had to laugh when he heard that. "I know all about that, Lacy Lynn. And it won't last forever. Just look at your mother. She's skinny and she's had two children." Kevin commented. Lacy shrugged as she sat down. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Dad, I want to wrestle." Lacy said. "No way. That's out of the question." Kevin remarked. "Dad, please. Talk Scott into it. I can't go without wrestling." Lacy groaned. "Lace, there's no way Vince would even consider letting you get into that ring, even if Scott were to agree, which I know right now that he would never dream of letting you do it." Kevin replied.  
  
"He wants me to valet for him." Lacy commented. "That's a great idea." Kevin said. "Sure, I get sidelined and I get to go out there and watch all the action, but I get no part of it." Lacy said. "Well, would you rather not have this baby?" Kevin asked. Lacy looked at her father like he was nuts. "I'd never dream of doing anything to hurt this baby." She said. "Well, I think you just answered your own question then." Kevin commented. Lacy laughed when she realized what she'd said. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." She commented.  
  
"Hey, Scott. How was Hawaii?" Vince asked. "Great, for the most part. Lace is a little sick, but she's doing okay." Scott replied. "So, what's up?" Vince asked. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Lacy. I was hoping that she'd be able to valet for me up until her eighth month." Scott said. "I guess there's no harm in that, as long as she stays away from the ring." Vince replied. "I'll make sure she does. We already had this discussion." Scott replied. "Okay, then let's do that, because you know I won't let her wrestle." Vince said. Scott nodded and thanked him before leaving the room.  
  
When he got down to Kevin's room, he saw Lacy sitting with Kevin. "Where's April?" Scott asked. "She took Tristen out for the day. She's been spending a lot of time with Tristen." Kevin said. "What about Sharon?" Scott asked. "Well, Sharon is still living out in Florida. I told her that I'd bring Tristen by any time we're in Florida. She agreed, mainly because neither one of us can fly back and forth continuously." Kevin explained. Lacy got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Scott asked. "To see Shawn." She said, as she smiled at her husband. Scott and Kevin laughed as Lacy walked out the door.  
  
When Lacy got down to Shawn's room, she banged on the door loudly. "What?" Shawn shouted, when he opened the door. "Lacy, you're back." He cried. Lacy nodded and hugged him. "I've missed you, girl. How was it in Hawaii?" He asked. "Well, I was sick a lot. I think I ruined Scott's vacation." Lacy admitted. "I doubt it. Scott is happy just being with you." Shawn remarked. "Yeah, but I heard him tell my Dad that he didn't think I was having much fun. He didn't sound too happy." Lacy commented. "Lace, trust me. The man gets happy when he looks at you." Shawn retorted. Lacy laughed as she sat down.  
  
"How's Marcus?" She asked. Shawn frowned when he heard that. "Why do you care?" He countered. "Shawn, I'm just asking." Lacy replied. "Do yourself a favor and don't ask. He's nothing but trouble, Lace. You don't need that, especially now that you're pregnant." Shawn said. Lacy decided she'd find out later, since Shawn obviously didn't want to tell her. She could tell he was relieved to see that she'd let the subject of Marcus drop. 


	28. Pregnant

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, while Lacy was headed to the dining room, she ran into Mark and Marcus. "Hi, Lacy. How was Hawaii?" Mark asked. "Great, thanks. I had a wonderful time." Lacy replied. "That's good to hear. How are you feeling?" He asked, glancing at her stomach. "Sick, as usual." She replied. Mark laughed as he nodded his head. "I remember how Katie was. She dealt with the same thing." He said. "Hi, Marcus." Lacy said, when she noticed that he hadn't said anything to her. "Hey." He mumbled. "Well, I was just going to have dinner. Would you like to join me?" She asked. "Is that a good idea?" Mark asked. "Sure, it's no trouble." She replied. "Then we'd love to." Mark said.  
  
When they all sat down and ordered, Lacy put the menu down and glanced at Marcus. "So, how is Lucas?" She asked. "Great, actually, he's here now. Vince brought him up after the wedding and asked him to stay on to do a few dark matches, so he's not going back to OVW." Mark replied. "That's great. I can't wait to see him." Lacy said. Scott and Shawn walked into the lobby, knowing that Lacy had come down for dinner. "She looks good. How far along did they say she was?" Shawn asked. "Two months, so she's going into her third now." Scott replied. When they entered the dining room, Scott froze as soon as he spotted Lacy sitting with Mark and Marcus. "Calm down. Mark is with them. Lacy probably joined them to talk with Mark." Shawn said, deciding not to tell Scott that Lacy had asked about Marcus earlier.  
  
"Hey, baby. Enjoying your dinner?" Scott asked, as he leaned over and kissed Lacy's cheek. "Yeah, sure. Have a seat." Lacy replied. Scott and Shawn sat down and made themselves comfortable. "So, how was Hawaii?" Mark asked. "Great, we had fun. Lacy was a little sick, but for the most part, we enjoyed ourselves." Scott replied. "Glad to hear it. After all this time, you two deserve it." Mark commented. Scott nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's hard to believe it's been six years." He said.  
  
"So, how are you doing, Marcus?" Lacy asked. Scott glanced at Marcus, but he remained cool, though he really didn't want Lacy to talk to him. "Okay, I guess. You know, just working all the time and shit." Marcus replied. "Yeah, shame all I'll be doing is walking Scott to the ring now." Lacy commented. "Hey, it won't last forever." Mark said. "I know, but I was looking forward to getting in the ring." Lacy replied. "Well, in about a year, you'll be back in the ring and you'll be kicking everyone's ass again." Scott said. Lacy nodded and smiled.  
  
Glenn and Missy walked into the dining room and noticed everyone at the table. "Look, Lacy and Scott are back. Let's go say hello." Glenn said. He and Missy walked over and pulled up two chairs. "Hi, Glenn. Hi, Missy. Nice to see you both again." Lacy said. "How are you?" Missy asked. "Well, I'm usually pretty bitchy in the morning, but after that passes, I'm okay." Lacy replied. "Poor Scott." Glenn commented. "Yeah, poor me." He said. Lacy turned around and smacked him for that. "Sorry. I'm kidding." He said. "Yeah, sure." She retorted. "Well, we've got work tonight and I'm looking forward to it." Mark commented. "Why?" Scott asked. "I've got a match with Hunter tonight. That's always something to look forward to." He replied. "What about you guys?" Glenn asked. "No clue." Scott replied. "Sean and Show are wrestling Lance and Christian for the tag team titles." Shawn said. "Hey, that's cool. Sean and Show deserve a shot now." Glenn commented. "Yeah, that's what I said. Vince finally saw the light." Shawn replied.  
  
"All this talk of wrestling is making me sick. I'm going upstairs." Lacy grumbled. She stood up and left the table before anyone could say anything. "Moody." Mark commented. "You have no idea." Scott retorted, as he got up to go after her. "Catch you later." Shawn called as he went after Scott. "Babe, wait up." Scott said. "Look, go talk with the guys. I'm fine. I just want to lay down." Lacy snapped. "Just stop. I'm going up with you." Scott replied. "Yeah, me too, as long as you won't bite my head off." Shawn commented. Lacy smirked as the doors opened on her floor. "Depends on which head you're referring to." She said. "Hey, none of that." Scott remarked. "No comment." Shawn mumbled. Lacy shrugged as she walked into the hotel room. "The only head you're allowed to talk about is mine." Scott said, when he followed her in.  
  
Lacy laughed softly as she sat down. "You know, I could really go for a beer right now." She mumbled. "Shame, you can't have none." Shawn retorted. "Jerk." Lacy said. "Shawn, stop messing with her. She's not in a good mood and you're pissing her off." Scott commented. "Okay, sorry. I was just trying to make her laugh." Shawn replied. "Well, it's not working so cut it out." Scott said. Lacy got up and went into the bedroom. "Here it comes." Scott mumbled. A few seconds later, the door slammed shut. "Well, damn. She's definitely in a bad mood." Shawn said. "Yeah, this isn't the worst though. I deal with it, because I know she's pregnant and this is just one of the wonderful side effects, but it's a real pain in the ass at times." Scott replied.  
  
Later that night, Scott woke Lacy and told her it was time to go to the arena. "I'm not going." She mumbled. "Babe, come on. We have to work tonight." He said. Lacy got up and went to get dressed. "You know, I have to go out and buy maternity clothes." She commented. When she came out, Scott frowned when he saw what she was wearing. "Here, put these on." He said, handing her a pair of sweatpants. Lacy laughed as she went back into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Scott gave her one of his tee shirts and waited until she put it on. "I look ridiculous." Lacy said. "No, you look fine. We'll go shopping tomorrow since we're in New York." Scott replied.  
  
When they got to the lobby, Kevin and Shawn were waiting with April and Tristen. "What's with."Shawn started to say, but Scott shook his head. Shawn shut his mouth the minute he saw that. "Ready?" Kevin asked, knowing why Scott hadn't wanted Shawn to finish that sentence. "Yeah, I guess." Lacy replied. When they got to the arena, Vince took one look at her and decided she needed another shirt. He went to talk to Rob since he was more Lacy's size. Rob lent her one of his plain black tee shirts, so Vince had Scott's phrase airbrushed onto it. Then Grace tucked in Scott's sweatpants so they fit Lacy a little better.  
  
"This is so humiliating." Lacy mumbled. "Relax, it's been taken care of." Vince said. Lacy nodded and forced a smile. When she got dressed again, she thought she looked a lot better, so she cheered up a little. "Am I going out there tonight?" She asked. "Yeah, Vince told me to take Show's place tonight for the title, because he wasn't feeling too good." Scott replied. "Oh wonderful." Lacy mumbled. Scott laughed, but when he saw the look on her face, he stopped. "Come on. Let's go." He said.  
  
When Lacy walked down the ramp with Scott, she felt like everyone in the arena was staring at her. Scott saw the expression on her face and squeezed her hand for reassurance, but it didn't help much, because Lacy hated the way she was dressed and she hated that she couldn't wrestle. As soon as they got down there, Scott got into the ring and Lacy went towards the announcer's table, until he called her name. She looked up and saw him motioning for her to get into the ring, but she started shaking her head.  
  
Scott got out again and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I've got something to say and I want you by my side." He told her. She finally let him lead her into the ring and watched as he grabbed a microphone from one of the cameramen. "Hey, Yo." He said, making Lacy smile. It was his trademark phrase and the fans always loved hearing it almost as much as Lacy did. "I'm sure you're all probably wondering why Lacy Lynn is out here with me now, because she's normally preparing for a big match right about now." Scott commented.  
  
Lacy heard him and started shaking her head again. She knew where he was going with this and didn't want him to go there, but Scott just put his arm around her and continued talking. "If you've been paying attention, I'm sure some of you will realize that Lacy Lynn and I are married now." Scott said. Lacy smiled up at him when he looked down at her. "But, that's not the only good news. Lacy Lynn and I are going to have a baby, so that's why she's out here right now. I know some of you will probably be disappointed, but as of now, Lacy won't be doing anything other than walking me to the ring. After she has the baby, you can expect her to come back and start kicking all our asses again." Scott said.  
  
When the crowd reacted to the news, it made Lacy feel a little better, because she could tell that people were actually going to miss seeing her in the ring, though she'd only been wrestling for a short time. "So, with that being said, let's get down to business." Scott said. He dropped the microphone and helped Lacy out of the ring. Then he waited for Sean and their opponents. During the match, Lacy Lynn leaned against the wall and watched with amusement, until she saw J.R. and King waving her over. She walked over and sat down with them to talk for a few minutes.  
  
After putting the headset on, she looked up at Scott and smiled. "First of all, congratulations are in order. It's nice to see the two of you together on RAW again." J.R. commented. "Thanks, J.R. It's nice to be back, though I wish it was on a more physical basis." Lacy replied. "Well, it's obvious that the fans will miss seeing you in the ring. You received quite a somber reaction from the fans just moments before this match started." He said. Lacy nodded and smiled. "It's nice to know that the fans will miss me, but they will get to see me during Scott's matches and if I have my way, I'll be doing more than just standing around." Lacy replied.  
  
"You just love that action, don't you?" King asked. "Of course. It's in my blood. Look at my father. He's a natural born killer." Lacy replied. "That's an interesting way of looking at it." J.R. commented. "Yeah, and your husband is the bad guy of wrestling." King said. "Absolutely. Scott has a side of him that most people don't see though. He's warm and gentle and very loving." Lacy replied. "Well, that's not what you need when you're facing an opponent in the ring." J.R. commented. "No it's not and as you can see, he has a way of irritating his opponents as well as dominating them." Lacy replied.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get to see Scott in tag team action with you again?" King asked. "Of course. I love teaming up with Scott and I know that there will be a need for that in the future. I defend him and he defends me. There's always a need to stick together in this business." Lacy replied. She looked up and saw Scott walking over to her, so she smiled at him. "What're you doing?" He asked. "Talking about how bad you are." Lacy replied. Scott laughed when he heard that. "You're supposed to be over there watching X-Pac." She commented. "Yeah, but he's got it all under control right now." Scott replied.  
  
Lacy pointed towards the ring when she saw Sean leaning on the ropes. Scott went back over and got into the ring with him. "Now, this is what I like best." Lacy said. "What's that?" King asked. "Double team. They're going to pulverize now." She replied. "Well, thanks for letting me sit here and express my thoughts and opinions." Lacy said, as she stood up. "Thanks for coming over and giving us a moment of your time. It's always a pleasure to have you with us at the announcer's table." J.R. replied. Lacy Lynn nodded and walked towards the ring. When she knelt down and pulled up the skirt, Scott was completely unaware.  
  
Lacy had asked Vince to allow her to get involved one last time, but she hadn't told Scott about it, because she knew he'd have a fit. When she saw him getting beaten down, she grabbed a large monkey wrench and rolled into the ring. Sean saw her and started shaking his head, but Lacy Lynn ignored him as she walked up behind Lance Storm. Then, she nailed Lance in the back of the head with the monkey wrench. When Lance fell over, Lacy smirked at him, before turning her attention to Christian. Scott got up and glared at her, but Lacy ignored him, until he grabbed the wrench off of her and threw it.  
  
She could tell he was mad, so she left the ring to avoid making him any angrier. The match was called on a DQ because of her interference, but that had been planned, though Scott and Sean didn't know about it. Lacy started walking up the ramp without waiting for Scott. When he saw her leaving, he rolled out of the ring and went after her. "What the hell was that?" He asked, when he reached her. "One last Hurrah." Lacy replied. "I thought I told you that you weren't getting involved in the matches." He commented. "Scott, Vince knew about it. He allowed me to do this one small thing before completely giving up wrestling." Lacy said. "Lace, you could've gotten hurt." He commented. "But I didn't." She replied. "You could have." Scott insisted.  
  
When they got backstage, Lacy turned around and glared at him. "Why can't you just relax? I'm not wrestling, Scott. I'm your valet now, remember?" She asked. "Lace, I know that you're." He started to say, but she interrupted him. "You don't understand how hard it's going to be for me to not wrestle. And to make matters worse, I'm going to get really fat and be in horrible pain when this baby is born." Lacy snapped. "If you can't accept that I need to do just one small thing before I gave it up for a year, then there is something seriously wrong with you." She shouted. Then she turned around and stormed down the hall, leaving him speechless and confused. 


	29. Twins

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin saw the expression on his face and laughed. "Don't worry about it. She's pregnant. Emotions are running high." He commented. Scott nodded as he walked down the hall with his friend. "Maybe I was too hard on her." He said. "Well, I understand why you're worried about Lacy, because I am too, but you've got to try to see things from her point of view. Giving up something you love to do is difficult no matter what the reason for giving it up is." Kevin explained. "Yeah, I guess so. I really didn't think about it much." Scott replied. "Well, just relax, because she's not going to do anything like that again." Kevin said.  
  
Scott found Lacy sitting in the locker room, crying. He walked over and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much this bothered you." He said. "It's okay. I'm just frustrated. I'll get over it." Lacy replied. "Look, just keep in mind that you will get back in the ring, babe. I'll make sure that you do." He told her. Lacy nodded and forced a smile as she hugged him. "And don't worry about gaining weight, because I'll still love you no matter how you look." He said. Lacy smiled when she heard that. "Besides, you'll lose the weight again. This is just temporary." He commented.  
  
Later that night, Scott asked Lacy to go out with him, but she wasn't feeling good, so she refused. When he told her that he'd stay in with her, she insisted that he go out and have a good time. Since she was alone for most of the night, she went to bed and tried to get some sleep. When Scott came in with Shawn and Kevin later that night, they realized that she was sleeping, so they went down to Shawn's room. When Lacy woke up in the middle of the night, she noticed that Scott hadn't come back, so she got up and walked down to Shawn's room, hoping he'd be there.  
  
Shawn opened the door and was surprised to see Lacy standing there. "Is Scott here?" She asked. "Yeah, Lace. He's here." Shawn said. Lacy walked in and saw Scott sitting on the couch with her Dad. "What are you doing up?" Kevin asked. "I woke up and saw that Scott hadn't come back yet, so I came down here to see if he was here." Lacy replied. "I came to the room, but I saw that you were sleeping, so we came down here to avoid waking you up." Scott told her. Lacy walked over and sat down with him. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep again.  
  
"Well, she must be exhausted." Scott commented. "Yeah, the first three months are hell and the last two are even worse." Kevin replied. "Great, I'm going to love this." Scott mumbled. Kevin and Shawn laughed at the expression on his face. "Hey, it's all worth it in the end." Kevin said. "Yeah, I know. I'm really excited about being a father." Scott replied. After a while, he took Lacy back to their room and went to bed. Every night after that, he stayed with her instead of going out, because she was sick a lot.  
  
Six months later, Lacy was in her eight month and she was big. Everyone noticed the unusual amount of weight she gained, but no one ever said a word, because they knew Scott would literally kill if anyone upset Lacy. One night, at the arena, Lacy Lynn was scheduled to go to the ring with Scott as she'd been doing for the last six months. She was wearing maternity clothes now and didn't look too bad, but it was harder for her to get around now due to her enormous size. "Scott, I can't do it tonight." Lacy said. Scott looked up at Lacy and saw how tired she looked. "Okay, no problem. You just stay in here and relax." He replied. "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked. "Of course I don't mind. I told you to stop doing it if it was too much for you." He replied. Lacy nodded and smiled.  
  
When she went to lay down on the couch, he helped her get comfortable. "Just lay here and relax. I'll be back as soon as my match is over." He told her. Then he gave a small peck on the lips before leaving the locker room. "Where's Lacy?" Kevin asked, when he saw Scott walking down the hall. "She can't go out. She's too tired." Scott replied. "Where is she?" Kevin asked. "She's in the locker room." Scott said. Kevin went down to the locker room to sit with his daughter. When he walked in, he saw that she was sleeping, so he sat down to watch the show on the monitor.  
  
Scott went out to the ring to face Bradshaw and during the match, he faked an injury as Vince had planned, so that he could have time off to stay at home with Lacy. After he was taken out via stretcher, he got up and went to check on Lacy. When he got back to the locker room, he woke her up and took her back to the hotel. The following morning, he and Lacy flew to their home in Florida, where they would stay until the baby was born.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Scott asked, when Lacy woke up later in the afternoon. "I'm tired." She admitted. "Well, you just stay on the couch and take it easy then. I'll order dinner tonight." Scott said. Lacy nodded and turned on the television. Shawn had a week off that week, so he flew out to Florida to stay with Lacy and Scott that night. When he got there, he and Scott went out to the back to talk, since Lacy was sleeping again.  
  
"How is she?" Shawn asked. "She's been sleeping a lot. I guess it's getting harder for her to get around." Scott replied. "Well, only another month to go. I'll bet she's eager to get this over with." Shawn commented. Scott nodded as he laughed. "You have no idea. It's all she talks about." He replied. "When does she go back to the doctor?" Shawn asked. "Tomorrow. I'm looking forward to this appointment, because Lacy's been having contractions." Scott said. Shawn smiled when he heard that. "Maybe you won't have to wait a month." He commented. "I sure hope not, because she's miserable." Scott replied.  
  
The following morning, Scott and Shawn took Lacy to see her doctor. Shawn stayed in the waiting room while Scott went into the office with Lacy. "So, how are you feeling?" Doctor Tyler asked. "Tired." Lacy replied. "Well, that's normal. You're carrying a lot of weight around." He said. Lacy nodded and fought to keep her eyes open. "Any contractions yet?" He asked. "Yeah, but nothing serious." Scott said. "Well, the baby could come a little early. Sometimes they're born two to three weeks before the actual due date, so I'd keep an eye on your wife and I wouldn't leave her alone much now." Doctor Tyler said. "I'm home all the time with her." Scott replied.  
  
After examining Lacy, he told her that she could leave and that he probably wouldn't have to see her in the office again since she was so close to her due date. When they got home, Lacy went right to sleep on the couch. "So?" Shawn asked. "He didn't say much. I guess we just have to wait until the baby's ready to come." Scott replied. During the week, Scott and Shawn sat around playing poker, watching movies, and drinking beer now and then, though Scott refused to drink a lot in case Lacy needed to go to the hospital. At the end of the week, Shawn left, but Kevin and April flew out with Tristen to stay until the baby was born, because they knew that Scott would need a little help once the baby came.  
  
Another week passed and Lacy was still sleeping most of the time. One night in particular, Scott and Kevin decided to go out for a while since April was there with Tristen. Lacy was sleeping on the couch as usual and Tristen was watching television. April went to take a shower while Lacy was asleep, so Tristen sat close to his sister and watched her. Suddenly, Lacy woke up when she started having contractions that were stronger than they'd ever been. She went to sit up, but she was having a hard time. "What's wrong?" Tristen asked. "Get Scott." Lacy said. "He's not here. He went out with Dad. I'll go get April." Tristen replied.  
  
When April came down. She saw that Lacy had managed to get herself up. "I think I need to go to the hospital." Lacy groaned. April could tell she was in pain, so she grabbed the car keys and rushed Lacy and Tristen outside to the car. But, the car wasn't there. Kevin had it. "Tristen, go call an ambulance." April said. Tristen ran inside and called an ambulance. Twenty minutes later, an ambulance pulled up in front of the house and two medics helped Lacy onto a stretcher. After Tristen and April got in, they took off for the hospital.  
  
As soon as they got there, April handed Tristen the cell phone and told him to call Kevin while she went inside with Lacy. Tristen called his father and was relieved when Kevin answered on the first ring. "Dad, its Tristen. Lacy's at the hospital. I think she's having the baby." Tristen said. "How did you get there?" Kevin asked. "April told me to call an ambulance." Tristen replied. "Okay, wait outside for me. I'll be there in ten minutes." Kevin said. "What's up?" Scott asked. "Lacy's at the hospital." Kevin said. Scott tossed some money on the bar and rushed out to the car with Kevin. "Figures. I go out the night she goes into labor." He mumbled. "Relax, April is with her and she's not going to have the baby right this minute." Kevin said.  
  
When they got to the hospital, they saw Tristen pacing back and forth. "What's going on?" Kevin asked. "April came out and said that she was going into the delivery room with Lacy. I asked her if Lacy was mad that Scott wasn't there and she said that she couldn't tell me what Lacy said, because it wasn't something I needed to hear." Tristen replied. Kevin and Scott laughed when they heard that. "Okay, let's go." Kevin said. He, Scott, and Tristen rushed inside and went to the delivery floor. When they got there, Scott was rushed into the delivery room, while Kevin and Tristen waited down the hall.  
  
"Finally." Lacy groaned, when she saw Scott come in. "Sorry, I got here as fast as I could." Scott said. "I'll just go outside now." April said. Scott nodded and watched her leave. Then he walked over to Lacy and kissed her. "How are you?" He asked. "How do you think I am?" She retorted. He winced when he saw how much pain she was in. "Did they give you anything yet?" He asked. "No, but they are in a few minutes." Lacy replied. Scott watched as Doctor Tyler gave Lacy an epidural. When he finished, he saw that she was starting to relax a little, so he grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed.  
  
"Why did you go out?" Lacy asked. "Your Dad asked me to go out for a while. I told him no at first, but he convinced me that you'd be okay with April." Scott replied. "I was. I know you needed to get out." She said. "Well, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, so try to relax." He replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Doctor Tyler said that Lacy was ready to deliver the baby. Scott stayed with her the entire time, coaching her through the delivery as he'd been told to do. By the time Lacy had the baby, she was exhausted. About three minutes after she delivered, she started feeling contractions again. This confused Doctor Tyler, because she and Scott hadn't been expecting more than one baby, but when he examined her, he told her that she was in fact, going to have another baby. Scott was stunned and Lacy was frustrated, as they started the delivery all over again. After the second baby was born, Lacy literally passed out from exhaustion.  
  
"Well, identical twins, Scott. Congratulations." Doctor Tyler said. Scott was still speechless as he looked down at his daughters. He had no idea that Lacy was pregnant with twins, but it certainly explained the unusual weight gain and now he knew why she was so tired all the time. After the babies were taken to the nursery, Scott stayed with Lacy until they were ready to take her to a private room. When he went out to the hall, he saw Kevin and April smiling. "You know, I could've sworn I just saw that nurse carrying two babies." April said. Scott laughed as he sat down with them. "Yeah, that's because she was. Lacy was pregnant with twins." Scott replied. "That's incredible." Kevin commented. "You should've seen Lacy's reaction. I think she wanted to kill someone." Scott remarked. He and Kevin laughed as they stood up. "Well, I'm going to go to Lacy's room to make sure she's okay. I'll meet you down at the nursery in about ten minutes." Scott said.  
  
When he got to her room, he saw that she was still sleeping, so he sat with her for a few minutes. Doctor Tyler came in and told him that both babies were healthy and that they would be able to leave with Lacy in two days. After he left, Scott went down to the nursery to see his daughters. "Names?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, for one of them." Scott replied, as he laughed. "What?" Tristen asked. "Well, Lacy wanted to name her Nicole, but I'm not sure now that we have two of them." Scott replied. "Just wait till she wakes up." April said. Scott nodded and told the nurses that he'd wait until Lacy was awake to name the babies. 


	30. Baby Brother

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lacy woke later that night, she saw Scott and her father sitting in the room. "Hey." She said, getting their attention. "Well, glad to see you're awake." Scott commented, when he saw her smiling at him. "How are you feeling?" Kevin asked. "Like shit. What else is new?" Lacy retorted. Scott leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then he sat down on the bed. "So, twins." He commented. Lacy smiled when she thought of the babies. "We're going to have a lot of trouble when they get older." She said. "No way. They wouldn't dream of pissing me off." Scott retorted. Lacy laughed when she saw the expression on his face. "So, we need to name them." He commented.  
  
Lacy thought about this for a minute. Then she looked up at Scott and smiled. "How about Katie and Jessica." Lacy said. "Not Nicole?" Scott asked. Lacy shrugged and sighed. "Lace, those names are fine. I just thought you wanted Nicole." Scott said. "I guess Nicole is fine if you want it." Lacy replied. "What do you want?" He asked. "I don't know." She admitted. "I think Katie and Nicole are nice." Kevin commented. "Okay, then that's what we'll name them." Lacy said. She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes, so Scott and Kevin left her to sleep. "She didn't seem too happy." Scott commented. "She just delivered twins. How do you expect her to feel?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.  
  
"Well?" April asked. "We're naming them Katie and Nicole." Scott said. The nurse wrote the names down and put them on the ID bracelets that the babies had on their ankles. Scott and Kevin sat with the babies for a while, while April took Tristen down to the snack bar. "So, two days in here?" Kevin asked. "Yeah. Then it'll be six weeks at home with her resting." Scott replied. "April is going to stay there with Tristen so you'll have a little help." Kevin said. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I will probably need it now that we have twins." Scott commented.  
  
Two days later, Lacy went home with her daughters. When they got there, she went straight to bed, after arguing with Scott about wanting to take care of Katie and Nicole. He wasn't going to let her bother with the babies until she rested first, so she finally went upstairs and went to sleep. April helped Scott throughout the day and Kevin even got involved, since he and April were going to be having a baby soon. He figured it would be good for him to get used to it again, since both Tristen and Lacy were all grown up now.  
  
The following day, Kevin left to return to work and April stayed behind with Tristen. Lacy spent the next three days in bed, getting as much as rest as she could, but after three days, she was restless and wanted something to do, so she insisted on taking care of Katie and Nicole. Scott and April helped her, but Lacy did most of the work on her own, which surprised Scott, but not April. "Mothers adapt very quickly." She told Scott, while they were sitting in the kitchen together. "I've noticed." He replied. "Don't worry. Things will become more comfortable when Lacy gets used to everything. She's still recovering from the delivery and she's probably got her mind on wrestling now too." April commented. Scott hadn't even considered that. He decided to talk to her later when they were alone.  
  
After Lacy got Katie and Nicole to sleep, she stretched out on the couch to rest for a little while. When Scott came in and sat beside her, she smiled at him. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Pretty good, actually." Lacy admitted. "Been thinking a lot?" He asked. She nodded slightly, knowing exactly why he was asking. "And?" Scott asked. "Well, I don't know. I'd like to start working out again in six weeks." Lacy replied. "Okay, I was thinking maybe we could hire someone to travel with us in six weeks. That way you can stay with me on the road, work out, and you wouldn't have to worry about Nicole or Katie." Scott said. "That sounds good." Lacy replied. "But, I don't want no young floozy watching my kids." She added. Scott laughed when he heard that. "I'll hire a big, fat, ugly, old woman." He said. Lacy smirked at him as she pictured what he just said.  
  
"No, I'll find someone." She said. "Okay, I guess I'd be safer if I let you do the hiring. That way, you can't say that it's my fault that we hired her." Scott replied. It was Lacy's turn to laugh when she heard that. "Relax, I'm not a jealous fool." She commented. "No, but I am, so it's a good thing we're hiring a woman." He said. "Who said we were hiring a woman?" Lacy asked. "We aren't hiring a man." He replied. Lacy saw the serious expression on his face and laughed again. "I know, Scott. I'm kidding." She said.  
  
For the next three weeks, Lacy met with several people who were interested in traveling with them. She finally chose an older woman named, Grace, who had several years of experience with children. Even Scott liked Grace when he met her and they both decided that she'd be perfect for the girls. About a week after Grace started working around the house, April went into labor. Kevin flew out to Miami to be there for the birth of his baby and Lacy and Scott went to the hospital with him, since Grace was at home with the girls and Tristen.  
  
An hour after April went into the delivery room, Kevin came out and told Lacy that she had another brother. "Oh wonderful." Lacy mumbled. "Just what I need, another Tristen." She added. Scott and Kevin laughed when they heard her. "I think this will be a bit different, Lace." Scott commented. "I know. I'm only kidding. I'm happy for you, Dad." She said, as she hugged her father. April and Kevin named the baby after Scott, which Lacy liked. She now had a brother named Scott and a husband named Scott. Two weeks after Scotty was born, Lacy started going to the gym, all the time.  
  
She spent six hours a day in the gym, which Scott thought was a bit too much, but Lacy was determined to get back into the ring sooner than later. Her contract with WWE had expired, but Vince quickly signed another one, because he knew she'd be back soon. Six weeks after Scotty was born, Lacy, Kevin, Scott, Tristen, Grace, Scotty, Nicole, and Kaite all met up with the WWE in New York. It was the first appearance Scott would make in a little over three months and it was Kevin's first appearance in six weeks. 


	31. A Special Appearance

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vince decided to do a backstage interview with Lacy Lynn, instead of having her out by the ring with Scott, because Lacy was still a little out of shape and she didn't want the fans to see her like that. So, at her request, he set her up for an appearance backstage for RAW that night. J.R. and King started the hype for the interview at the Announcer's table. "So, there's some speculation that Lacy Lynn may make an appearance tonight. As we know, she and Scott are the proud parents of twin baby girls that were born a little over six weeks ago." J.R. commented. "Yeah, and I heard they're cute. But that's not all. Lacy has a new baby brother now too." King replied. "That's right, Kevin Nash and his wife also had a baby. Lacy Lynn and Kevin's wife were due around the same time, I believe." J.R. said. "Do you think she'll have the babies with her?" King asked. "I don't know. I talked to Scott last week and he said that she may bring them to the arena with her if she comes." J.R. replied.  
  
Lacy knew that she was going to be filmed walking into the arena, so she told Grace to take the night off and decided to bring Katie and Nicole with her, since April was coming with Scotty. "Ready?" Lacy asked. "I've never been on camera before." April commented. "Just follow my lead. It'll be fine." Lacy replied. She opened the door to the arena and spotted the cameras immediately. April followed her in, holding Scotty in his arms. While they walked down the hall, they talked softly, ignoring the cameras that were following them.  
  
"There they are, J.R. And Nash's wife is with Lacy Lynn." King said. "And it looks like Lacy has brought her daughters with her and I'm assuming that the other baby is her brother." J.R. replied. "This is great. I can't wait to get back there and see those babies." King said. The cameramen continued to follow Lacy and April until the arrived at the locker room. When they walked in and shut the door behind them, April finally relaxed. "I do not like having people follow me like that." She said. Kevin laughed as he took his son from her. "Relax, baby. It's no big deal." He said. "Hey, Lace. How are the girls?" Scott asked. "They're quiet tonight." Lacy replied. "Well, you have an interview to do, so why don't you get that done now." Scott suggested. Lacy nodded and left the locker room.  
  
When the cameraman started filming again, Lacy met up with Jonathan Coachman in the hall. "Lacy Lynn, welcome back. I was hoping to get your thoughts on being back and what it's like being a mother to twins." Coach said. "Well, I'm sure you've heard that I'm not going to be anywhere near the ring for at least another six months, but I'm working out every day in the gyms while traveling with Scott." Lacy said. "How many hours a day do you spend in the gyms?" Coach asked. "Six, give or take a few. I really like to work hard. I figure the more I do it, the sooner I'll get back to what I love doing." She replied. "What about the twins? What's that like?" Coach asked. "Well, they're babies. They're adorable. Right now, they're with Scott and I have to say that even for a bad guy, he's proving to be a really devoted father." Lacy replied. "Mind if I ask what you named them?" Coach asked. "Not at all. We named them Nicole and Katie and I'm sure you've heard about my brother, Scotty." Lacy commented. "Of course we've heard. I'll bet Big Kev is pretty happy right now." Coach said. "My father is very happy. I think he loves having to take care of a baby again, because as you can see, I'm all grown up now and Tristen is fifteen now, so he's growing up too." Lacy replied. "Well, I'm glad that I had this opportunity to speak with you and I'm sure you know that we're all looking forward to seeing you in the ring again soon." Coach said. "Thanks, Coach. I'll be back before you know it." Lacy replied.  
  
When she got back to the locker room, Scott was smiling. "That was great." He commented. "Yeah, sure." Lacy retorted. "Oh stop. You were fine." Kevin said. "You know, you'd make a great commentator." Scott commented. "No thanks. I'm going to wrestle. In six months, you're going to be my first opponent." Lacy said. "Oh really?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I asked Vince to let me wrestle you so I can show you how much pain I was in during the delivery." Lacy retorted. "Oh brother." Kevin commented. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Shawn asked, as he walked into the room with Sean and Paul. Lacy smiled when he walked right up to the twins. "Which one's mine?" He asked. "Both." Scott replied. "Neither." Lacy said, as she smirked at Scott. 


	32. Working Out

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lacy continued working out for the next six months, getting into shape so that she could get back to the ring. When she came back to the hotel everyday, she would take care of the twins while Grace rested for a while. Scott helped whenever he wasn't working. By the time Lacy was ready to return to the ring, Katie and Nicole were both eight months old and her little brother Scott was eight months old too. None of the guys had seen Lacy because she'd been living in the gym every day. Only Scott and Kevin had seen the changes in her and they both found it amusing. Lacy had wanted to get back weighing an even two hundred fifty pounds and benching more than that. She hadn't told Scott or her father how much she could bench yet and both were curious to see if she'd reached her goal.  
  
"Come on. We're going to the gym." Lacy said to Scott one morning. "Oh, I'm allowed to come now?" He asked. "Yeah, because I'm going to show you what I've been doing." Lacy replied. After checking on the twins, he and Lacy left for the gym while Grace stayed with Katie and Nicole. Lacy smiled when she saw her father waiting outside. "So, let's get to work." He said. She nodded as she walked inside. "First, let's weigh you." Kevin said. Lacy laughed as she walked over to the scale. "Go right ahead." She said. At 6'2", Lacy was taller than most women, so when Kevin weighed her and saw that she was over two hundred fifty pounds, he wasn't surprised. "How much?" Scott asked. "Two sixty." Kevin replied. "Nice." Scott commented.  
  
"Now, bench." Scott said. "Spot me." She said. He walked behind her and watched her adjusting the weights. When he saw her putting more weights on, he smirked. "How much do you think you can lift?" He asked. Lacy shrugged and laid down on the bench. "Okay, lift that." She said. Scott picked the weight bar up and handed it to her. "How much does she have on there?" Kevin asked. Scott watched his wife with amusement as she lifted. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I didn't check it." He replied. "Lace, what's on there?" Kevin asked. Lacy handed the bar back to Scott and sat up. Then she looked over at her father and laughed. "Well, Scott and Shawn once told me that Joanie lifted two seventy five, so I decided to go higher." She replied. "How much higher?" Kevin asked. "Three hundred." Lacy replied. Kevin and Scott checked the bar and saw that she wasn't kidding.  
  
"Well, I'd have to say that I'm impressed." Kevin said. "Yeah, but Vince mentioned my weight." Lacy replied. "What'd he say?" Scott asked. "He wants me down to two thirty." She replied. "Well, that's another three months of working out." Kevin replied. Lacy nodded and frowned. "I'll help you out." Scott said. "It's okay. I'll just use the treadmill every day." Lacy replied. "That oughta do it." Kevin commented. "Well, since we're here. You might as well get started." Scott added. Lacy nodded and went to workout while Kevin and Scott talked for a while.  
  
"Seen Marcus lately?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, I've seen him around. We still aren't talking. I don't know what'll happen when he sees Lacy again." Scott replied. "Well, you can see that Lacy is totally devoted to you. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Kevin said. Two hours later, Lacy finally finished her workout. "Done?" Scott asked, when she walked over. "For now, but I'm coming back later." She replied. "Lace, take it easy." Kevin said. "No, I want to get back in the ring now." Lacy replied. When they got home, Lacy had a salad for lunch. Then she sat with the twins for an hour before going back to the gym. "I think she's obsessed." Scott commented. He and Kevin laughed as they picked up the twins.  
  
A month later, Lacy was down to two forty-five, which surprised Scott, since he thought it would take her longer to lose that much. When Vince heard that she'd lost fifteen pounds, he decided to start bringing her to the arena again to valet for Scott while she lost the other fifteen pounds. Her first cameo was done at Vengeance and everyone was looking forward to seeing her back. Lacy purposely came to the arena after everyone else did, because she was supposed to do another interview and the visit was supposed to appear to be unexpected. 


	33. The Storyline

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she walked in, she saw the cameras, but she ignored them as she walked down the hall. J.R. and King, of course saw this on the monitor and started to discuss it. "Look who just walked in." King said. "I see and she looks fabulous." J.R. commented. "Fabulous? She looks hot, J.R." King exclaimed. Lacy continued walking down the hall and went straight the Titan Tron. When she got out to the ramp, she saw Scott and Marcus in the ring and frowned. Scott hadn't told her that he was wrestling Marcus. Lacy, who was wearing short black denim shorts and a black muscle shirt that had the N.W.O letters on it, walked down the ramp and walked around to the far side of the ring.  
  
When Scott saw her, he smiled. But he wasn't the only one smiling. Marcus had noticed her too. Mark and Glenn sat in the back and didn't miss the look on his face. "I hope he doesn't plan to start any trouble." Glenn commented. "I talked to him yesterday and he admitted that he was looking forward to seeing Lacy Lynn." Mark replied. Glenn frowned when he heard that. "This can't be good." He commented. "You don't have to tell me that." Mark replied. After the match ended, with Scott winning, Lacy got in and hugged him. When they got backstage, Vince was waiting.  
  
"Lacy Lynn, I want to speak with you." Vince said. When he saw Scott following, he stopped him. "Alone." Vince said. Lacy shrugged as she followed Vince into the office. "What's up?" She asked. "I want to do a storyline with you and Marcus." Vince said. "No way." Lacy replied. "Lacy, this will be a good angle and I think you and Marcus would be perfect for it." Vince said. "Vince, Scott will lose it if he hears this." Lacy commented. "Well, if you can't handle being professional about this, then I suppose you're not cut out to work for me after all." Vince said. Lacy was speechless when she heard that. "Okay, fine. But you're talking to Scott. I'm not getting into it with him, Vince." Lacy replied.  
  
"Okay, I want the two of you to become involved." Vince said. "Vince, I'm married and the fans know it." Lacy commented. "I know, so we're going to have the two of you get a divorce, but it won't be a real divorce." Vince explained. "Sorry, that's out of the question." Lacy said. "If you don't do it, I'll sideline you and you'll be out of the ring longer." Vince said. Lacy scowled at him as she stormed out of the office. When she got out to the hall, she saw Scott waiting for her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You don't want to know." Lacy retorted. "Yeah I do." He said. "Vince wants us to get divorced on television and he wants me involved with Marcus." Lacy replied.  
  
Scott heard that and went into Vince's office. "There is no way in hell that my wife is getting involved with Marcus and you are not having us fake a divorce." Scott said. "Then I'll sideline Lacy." Vince replied. "Oh really? Well, then I guess you're sidelining me too, because I won't wrestle and I know that when Kevin hears about this, he won't either. And Shawn, he'll pull out too, so you just lost your best angle." Scott shouted. Then he left the office before Vince could say anything. He grabbed Lacy's arm and led her down to the locker room. When he told Kevin, Shawn, and Sean what Vince had said, they all agreed not to wrestle unless Vince changed his mind.  
  
When Vince heard that Scott, Shawn, Sean, and Kevin weren't going to wrestle, he agreed to change the storyline a little. The following week on RAW, Lacy Lynn was scheduled to walk out with Scott, but when he got to the Titan Tron, Lacy Lynn was nowhere to be found. Scott started getting worried, so he went to find Kevin. "Where's Lacy?" He asked. "I thought she was with you." Kevin replied. Scott went to see Vince, but Vince hadn't seen her either and hearing that she wasn't there, disturbed him a little.  
  
Lacy walked into the arena late and tried to ignore Marcus who had followed her in. "Lace, can't we talk?" He asked. "Marcus, we're doing a story line together. That's it. It'll end soon enough. I'm married to Scott and I don't want any trouble." Lacy said. "Look, I know that you're married. I just want to talk to you." Marcus said. Lacy walked down the hall and ran right into Scott. "Where the hell were you?" He asked. "Sorry, I was running late." Lacy replied. "Well, let's go." He said, as he glanced at Marcus. Marcus smirked as he walked by Scott, but Lacy hadn't noticed it. "Is he giving you a hard time?" Scott asked. "No, Scott. Everything's fine." Lacy replied.  
  
When they got down to the ring, Marcus was already there, waiting for Scott. When Scott got in the ring, Lacy stood on the apron to watch him. During the match, Marcus kept walking over to her, which was annoying Scott to no end. Lacy started laughing at Marcus, because he was trying to get her to talk and Scott was pretty much dominating the match. When Scott saw her laughing, he got angry, because he thought she was enjoying all the attention she was getting from Marcus. At one point, Marcus walked over and leaned on the ropes. When Scott saw this, he threw his hands up in the air. Lacy, on the other hand, actually shoved Marcus and watched him fall backwards. Scott laughed as he went over to Marcus to finish him off with his famous, Outsider Edge.  
  
After the match, Scott walked over and kissed Lacy right in front of the crowd, though it wasn't scripted. Lacy smiled as he got out of the ring and led her up the ramp. In the back, Vince told Lacy to get ready for the first scene of her angle with Marcus. Scott left Lacy in the hall and went to the locker room. There, he, Kevin, Shawn, and Sean watched the monitor to see the scene unfold, but they weren't the only ones watching. Lucas, Glenn, and Mark were in Mark's locker room watching too. They'd heard about the story line and Mark had argued with Vince about it, but Vince had insisted.  
  
Lacy stood in the hall waiting for Marcus to come backstage. When he did, the cameramen walked up and started filming as Marcus approached Lacy. "Why'd you shove me?" He asked. "You need to stay out of my face." Lacy replied. "Look, you know how I feel about you." Marcus commented. "I don't care. You know I'm married, Marcus." Lacy replied. "Yeah, I do, but you married the wrong guy." He commented. Lacy laughed as she started to walk away from him. "Can't we be friends at least?" He asked. Lacy stopped walking and turned around. "Why are you so determined?" She asked. "Because, I care about you and I miss you. We were good friends, Lace. I miss that." Marcus replied.  
  
Scott sat quietly watching the screen. Kevin glanced at him and could tell that he was trying not to get angry. "Relax, it's just an angle." He commented. "No, that's how Marcus really feels about her." Scott retorted. "Yeah, but you know Lacy would never do anything to hurt you." Shawn said. "He just pisses me off." Scott replied. Lacy finally agreed to be friends with Marcus. "What about Scott?" Marcus asked. "You leave Scott out of this. He doesn't have to know." Lacy replied. "Fine with me." Marcus replied. "But, don't even think about taking this any further, because we are just friends." Lacy replied. "Can I get a hug?" He asked. Lacy studied him for a minute before finally giving him a friendly hug.  
  
She could feel Marcus tightening his grip on her, so she backed away from him. "See you around." She said. Then she hurried down the hall to the women's locker room. Once she disappeared inside, the cameras stopped rolling and Marcus returned to his father's locker room. "Nice hug." Mark commented. Marcus shrugged and ignored the way his father was looking at him. "I'd say you're going to enjoy this." Glenn commented. "It's just a storyline." Marcus replied. "Yeah, but we know how you feel about Lacy Lynn." Mark said. "Dad, we had this talk. Let's not have it again." He said.  
  
When Lacy went down to the locker room, she saw how angry Scott was. "Please don't get mad." She said. "Whose idea was it for you to hug him?" Scott asked. "Vince's." Lacy replied. "He's up to something." Scott commented. "No he's not. It's just an angle." Lacy replied. "Bullshit." Scott retorted. Lacy sighed as she gathered her things together. "Please don't fight with me. That's the last thing I want." Lacy commented. "Babe, I'm not mad at you. I love you. I just don't like seeing Marcus getting exactly what he wants when it comes to you." Scott replied. "What's that?" Lacy asked. "Come on. You know he wants you." Scott said. "But I don't want him. I want you and I think tonight I'm going to need to prove that." Lacy commented. Scott smirked when he heard that. "I've got no problem with that." He replied. 


	34. A Night Out

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
She and Scott left the arena that night before everyone else. After they got back to the hotel, they went straight to bed since the twins were sleeping. The following morning, Lacy woke early and tried to get up, but Scott wouldn't let go of her. "You're staying here with me." He said. "Scott, I need to check on the girls." Lacy replied. "Grace is here. Let her do it. That's what we're paying her for." Scott replied. Lacy laughed as he tightened his grip on her. "Come on, I want to get up." She said. "Nope." He replied. Lacy snuggled closer to him, enjoying the closeness, until Kevin called and asked them to have breakfast. "No." Scott said. "Sure, we'll join you." Lacy replied. Scott groaned when Lacy hung up the phone. "I wanted to spend the morning in bed with you." He commented. "We have our whole life to do that." She replied.  
  
After taking a shower together, they bathed and dressed the twins and went down to have breakfast with Kevin and April. Lacy put Katie and Nicole down on the floor to play with Scotty. Kevin smiled when he saw them standing up. "It's amazing how fast they grow up." He commented. "Yeah, amazing." Lacy replied. Kevin laughed when he realized what she was talking about. "Yeah, you're all grown up." He said. "But I'm still your baby." Lacy replied. "Always." Kevin said. Lacy watched as Katie and Nicole tried walking to Scott. "They want you." She said. Scott looked down at the girls and smiled. He picked Katie up and put her on his lap. Then he grabbed Nicole. When they started pulling on his hair, Lacy laughed.  
  
Scotty saw this and decided he wanted in on the fun, so he crawled onto the couch and started pulling on Scott's hair too. "They love you." April commented. "Yeah, they love me. They're trying to rip my hair out." Scott retorted. He put them all down on the floor again and grabbed a beer. "In the morning?" Lacy asked. "We're off." He replied. "Besides, it's only one." He added. Shawn and Paul joined them a while later. "We should all go out tonight." Kevin said. "What about the kids?" April asked. "Grace will watch them. I'll pay her extra." Scott said. "Okay, I guess it sounds like a good idea then." April replied.  
  
When Scott asked Grace to watch the kids, she said she didn't mind, so he told her he'd pay her extra for watching Scotty. She tried to refuse, but Scott insisted. That night, Lacy wore a short black skirt and a red satin blouse. April was dressed almost the same. She and Lacy laughed about it as they walked into the lobby. "They have great taste in clothing." Kevin commented. "You got that right." Scott said, as he looked his wife up and down. When Lacy saw Marcus and Lucas, she smiled. "Hi, guys. What's up?" She asked, as she walked over to them. Marcus smiled when he saw Lacy. "Hey, Lace. You look beautiful." He commented. "I know, she does, doesn't she?" Scott asked, as he walked up behind her. Marcus lost his smile when he saw Scott.  
  
"Come on, babe. Let's go." Scott said. "See you later." Lacy called as she walked out the door with Scott. "When are you going to let this go?" Lucas asked. "Never. She belongs with me." Marcus replied. "You're pretty stupid, Marcus. Lacy loves Scott and she's not going to leave him for you, especially now that she has the twins." Lucas commented. Marcus shrugged as he walked to the elevator.  
  
When they got to the club, Lacy went straight to the bar. "What's she doing?" Shawn asked. "Shots." Scott replied. "Lacy's doing shots?" Paul asked. "Yeah, she told me the other night that she hadn't had a shot since she got pregnant, so she said when she got a chance she was going to do a shitload of them." Scott replied. "Well, I think it's safe to say that Lacy will probably be very drunk before she leaves the bar." April commented. "And I think I'll go and join her." She added. "Great, two drunk women tonight. We're going to enjoy this." Kevin mumbled.  
  
An hour later, Lacy and April finally joined the guys at the table and it was obvious that they were feeling pretty good by now. Lacy sat down on Scott's lap and opened her beer. "How many did she do?" He asked April. "Um, three, or maybe four?" April asked. "No, it was more like six or seven I think." Lacy retorted. "I don't know. I lost track after the first one." April replied. "Let's dance." April said. "I think I see a few fine looking men over there." Lacy commented. She tried to get up, but Scott stopped her. "Oh relax. I'm kidding." She said.  
  
Mark, Marcus, Glenn, Hunter, Stephanie, Lucas, Missy, and Katie walked into the bar and looked around. "Hey, Kevin's here. Let's go join them." Katie said. "Hey guys, what's up?" Glenn asked, as they pulled another table over. "Not much. Just unwinding." Kevin replied. "I see that Lacy and April are already loose." Lucas commented. "Yeah, a couple of, no make that a few shots will do that to you." Shawn said. "Sounds good to me." Marcus mumbled. Mark and Glenn watched him walk up to the bar. Lucas followed him.  
  
"Look whose here." Lacy said. "Lace, why do you care if he's here?" April asked. Lacy shrugged and smiled, as she walked over to the bar. "Don't look now, but your wife has just gone to the bar." Paul said. Kevin and Scott looked up and saw Lacy at the bar with Marcus and Lucas. "Should I go and interrupt them?" Mark asked. "No, he won't do anything in here." Scott replied. He watched his wife talking with Marcus and tried to keep his cool.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Lacy asked. "Hi, Lace. Can I buy you a drink?" Lucas asked. "Sure, get me a scotch." Lacy replied. "Scotch?" April asked. "Want one?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, that sounds good." She replied. "So, you look like you're feeling pretty good right now." Marcus commented. "I am. I'm feeling really good." Lacy retorted. Marcus smirked when he heard the way she was talking to him. "Well, I saw you dancing with April. I was tempted to join you." He said. Lacy laughed as she finished her scotch. "Bud, please." She told the bartender. "Maybe you should dance with us." Lacy said. "Sure, give me a second." Lucas replied. She and April laughed when Lucas finished his beer and followed them to the dance floor.  
  
"Your wife is entertaining my son." Mark said. Kevin turned around and laughed when he saw April dancing with Lucas. When Marcus joined them, the smile disappeared. Scott drank his beer and watched his wife. He wasn't amused with the way she was acting now that Marcus was in the bar, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Lacy finally walked over to the table after a while and sat down. "I'm going back to the hotel." Lacy said. "Alone?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I'm a little tired. Lucas said he would drive me back." Lacy replied. "Okay, we're staying in your Dad's room so the kids don't wake up." Scott said. "Okay, see you when you get home." Lacy replied. She kissed him goodbye and followed Lucas out of the bar. Scott was glad when he saw that Marcus was sticking around.  
  
When Lacy got back to her dad's room, she thanked Lucas and went in to call Scott. "Hi, I'm back." She said, when he answered the phone. "Okay, mind if I stay out for a few hours? The guys wanna stay out a while longer." Scott said. "Go ahead. I'm going to sit here and watch television. I ordered up a bottle of whiskey, so don't be surprised if I'm totally trashed when you get back." She said. Scott laughed when he heard that. "I'll make sure I take advantage of you when I get there." He replied.  
  
"What's up?" Kevin asked. "She ordered up a bottle of whiskey. She's going to be loaded when we get back." Scott said. "Oh yeah, I love it when Lacy's drunk. She really knows how to entertain." Shawn commented. "The only person she is going to be entertaining is me." Scott retorted. When Marcus left an hour later, no one said anything, but Scott watched him leave the bar and wondered if he should call Lacy. 


	35. The Rape

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they left the hospital, Lacy and Scott rode over to King's Caterers where the reception was being held. When they got there, the DJ announced their presence as they walked in. Kevin walked up and grabbed the microphone. "Wait a minute. I've got something to say." He said. Scott and Lacy stopped walking and looked over at him. "You, Scott Hall, got my daughter pregnant two months before you got married. I recall asking you not to touch her until you were married, but since you didn't listen, obviously, I'm going to have to kick your ass, but I'll save that for when you come back to work." Kevin said. Scott and Lacy both laughed because they knew Kevin was kidding. He handed the microphone back to the DJ and walked over to them. "I guess I should say congratulations, but this is too weird. My baby girl is having a baby and she's having it with my best friend who happens to be her husband now." Kevin commented.  
  
"Dad, I am not a baby anymore." Lacy retorted. "That's where you're wrong, because you will always be my baby girl." Kevin replied. "Okay, enough talking. Let's dance." Scott said. He pulled Lacy out to the dance floor to begin the first dance while everyone watched. Afterwards, Stephanie and Shawn danced under the watchful eye of Hunter. "Don't worry. She's coming home to you." Paul commented. "If he lays a finger on any part of her body that is off limits, he'll be going home in a body bag." Hunter replied.  
  
After dancing, Lacy sat with all the girls, while Scott went to the bar with Kevin, Shawn, Sean, Paul, and Hunter. "Lace, can I talk to you?" Marcus asked. Lacy looked up and tried to smile even though she was still angry with him. "I guess." She said, standing up. She walked away with him, while Amy, Trish, Jackie, Linda, and Stephanie watched her. "What do you think he wants?" Amy wondered. "Who knows, but it's a good thing Scott is busy." Trish commented. They glanced at Scott who was busy talking with Shawn and Hunter at the moment, before looking at Lacy and Marcus again.  
  
"So, what's up?" Lacy asked. "I wanted to say congratulations on your pregnancy. I think it's great." Marcus commented. "No you don't." Lacy retorted. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "Marcus, let's be honest. I know how you feel and I know that you wish it was you." Lacy said. "Okay, I do." He admitted. "I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did for us, but I'm not sorry that I married Scott. I always knew he was the one. I've loved him for a long time." Lacy commented. "I know. I knew that then and I knew I probably should have just backed off, but I couldn't." Marcus replied.  
  
Shawn looked across the room and caught Lacy with Marcus. He frowned slightly and decided not to mention it to Scott, but Scott had noticed the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I was just thinking of how boring work will be when you leave." Shawn commented. "I'm only going to be missing one show, Shawn." Scott said. "Yeah, but we're always together." Shawn replied. "I think you can handle one show without me." Scott said. "Sure I can." Shawn said. Scott gave his friend an odd look as he finished his beer. "Well, I think I'll go and see how Lacy is feeling." He said. "No, she's fine. Really, she's just hanging with the girls." Shawn said. "Yeah, but she's supposed to be taking it easy." Scott commented. "And she is. She's sitting down right now." Shawn replied.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You seem a little tense." Scott commented. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to hang. Lacy's fine." Shawn replied. Paul looked up and caught Lacy standing with Marcus. "Fine? I'll say. She and Marcus seem to be lost in conversation." Paul commented. Shawn groaned when Scott turned around. "Sitting down, Shawn? Looks like she's standing to me." Scott said, as he started towards them.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Marcus asked. "I don't know. Scott wouldn't like it." Lacy replied. "Scott wouldn't like what?" Scott asked, as he walked up behind her. "Marcus asked if I would dance with him." Lacy commented. "No, Lacy will not dance with you, Marcus. Go find someone else to talk to." Scott said, as he led Lacy away. "That was rude." Lacy commented. "I thought we discussed this." Scott said. "Yeah, we did." She replied. "Then don't argue. He's meddled enough. He's not doing it anymore, Lace." Scott said. She nodded and walked over to the table with him. "Let's eat. Are you hungry?" He asked. When she nodded, he went to get her something to eat, while she sat with Stephanie and Trish.  
  
"What did Marcus want?" Stephanie asked. "I don't know. The usual, to tell me how he feels about me. He asked me to dance." Lacy said. "What'd you say?" Trish asked. "Nothing, Scott decided to answer for me. He basically told Marcus to get lost." Lacy replied. "Well, I think he should do that. Marcus has been nothing but trouble." Stephanie commented. "I know, but I feel bad for the way I treated him. I can't help the way I feel about Scott though. I love him too much to let anything come between us." Lacy replied.  
  
When Marcus walked over again, Stephanie frowned. "Lace, please dance with me. Just one dance." Marcus said. Lacy looked around for Scott and saw that he was busy getting something to eat. "Okay, one dance." She said. Shawn and Paul were shocked when they saw Lacy walking to the dance floor with Marcus. Hunter walked over and saw the expressions on their faces. "What are you gawking at?" He asked. He turned and saw Lacy dancing with Marcus. "Oh, that's not a very smart thing for Lacy to do." Hunter commented when he saw them. "Just pray that Scott doesn't see this." Shawn mumbled. "Do you really think he'll lose it?" Hunter asked. "He almost lost her twice because of Marcus. What do you think?" Shawn retorted. "Good point." Paul commented.  
  
"You look beautiful today, Lace." Marcus said. "Thanks." Lacy replied. "So, you're going to Hawaii?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "Well, I hope you have a good time." He said. "You know, someday you'll find the right woman for you, Marcus." Lacy commented. "Maybe." He replied. "You have to accept that there will never be an us again." Lacy said. "I know that, Lacy. It's just going to take some time." He replied. "You know, I was going to ask you to marry me when you got back." Marcus said. Lacy was speechless. She had no idea what to say to him after hearing that. "Scott beat me to it." He added.  
  
"Would you have said yes if Scott hadn't asked you yet?" Marcus asked. "Honestly, no. I knew that I was going back to Scott. I knew that after the two years, he'd still love me and I'd still love him, Marcus." Lacy replied. "Then why did you let me make love to you?" Marcus asked. "Because I was lonely and we were really close and I do love you and probably always will, but not the way that you want me to." Lacy replied.  
  
Scott had finished getting food and walked over to the table. "Where's Lacy?" He asked. Stephanie looked up at him for a moment, wondering what to say. "Turn around." Trish mumbled. Scott put the plate down and turned around. When he saw Marcus dancing with Lacy, he walked over. "This dance is over now." He said. Lacy jumped at the tone in his voice. She quickly pulled away from Marcus and tuned around to face Scott. "It was.." She started to explain, but he cut her off. "Don't bother. I know." He said, before she could finish her sentence. "Go sit down, Lace." He added. She nodded deciding it was better not to argue with him.  
  
"I warned you to stay away from her. I don't care if you're trying to be a friend or whatever. I do not want you near Lacy. You upset her once and made her run out of the arena in tears. I thought I lost her then. Then you lied and told her that I cheated on her. I was sure I lost her then. Now, she's my wife and there is nothing that you or anyone will ever do to get between Lacy and I. Keep your hands and your eyes off of her, because the next time you go anywhere near her, I will hurt you. Your Dad and I are friends, so I've been pretty cool, but I can only take so much. You're really starting to piss me off." Scott said.  
  
Mark walked over when he saw the expression on Scott's face. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Keep your son away from my wife. If he touches her again, I'm going to kick his ass, Mark. And there ain't a damn thing you can do about that." Scott said. Then he walked over to where Lacy was sitting. "I thought I told you to leave her alone." Mark said. "Dad, I was just dancing with her." Marcus commented. "Look, I know that you still love her, but she's married to Scott and she's in love with Scott. You're not going to get her to leave him. It'll never happen Marcus. They've been in love for a long time. Get over it and leave her alone." Mark said. Marcus nodded and sighed as he walked back to the table with his father. When he sat down, he put his head down and ignored everyone at the table.  
  
"Marcus, why don't you chill out and have a beer." Glenn said. "Uncle Glenn, I'd much rather be left alone, if you don't mind." Marcus snapped. "Look, you can't sit around here and act like this." Glenn commented. "Just shut up and leave me the hell alone." Marcus shouted. He stood up and was about to leave the table, but Glenn grabbed his arm. "Excuse me, but what did you just say to me?" He asked. "Marcus, sit down." Mark said. "I'm leaving." Marcus stated. "Just stay here and have a good time with us." Lucas said. "Oh sure, the woman I love is married to another man and she's having his baby and I'm supposed to sit here at her reception and have a good time. That's just great." Marcus snapped.  
  
"Stop it. You're making a scene." Katie said. "Oh excuse me. Am I embarrassing you?" Marcus asked. "Cut it out, Marcus." Glenn said. "Or what? You'll kick my ass? Dad will? Go ahead. Be my guest." Marcus snapped. "Sit down and shut your mouth before I knock you the hell out in front of everyone." Mark said. "Be my guest. I'm leaving." Marcus said. He walked away from the table with Lucas following him. "Marcus, don't leave." Lucas said. "Man, shut up and go away." Marcus shouted. "Hey, I'm your brother and you can't talk to me like that. You're acting like an asshole because Lacy married Scott." Lucas said.  
  
Marcus turned around and shoved his brother. "You know something, you never understood a damn thing about me." Marcus said. "What, that you're an idiot?" Lucas asked. "I am not an idiot. I love Lacy and he stole her from me." Marcus shouted. "He did not." Lucas retorted. "Yes, he did. She was with me for six months. She and I slept together and we did everything together. He came and stole her away from me." Marcus shouted. "Man, you're not an idiot. You're a jackass." Lucas commented. Marcus balled up his fist and punched his brother in the face. Lucas stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his balance.  
  
"I love her and I'll find a way to get her back. Don't you dare think that I won't." Marcus shouted. "If you do that, Scott will kick your ass." Lucas retorted. "He won't be able to. I'll have Lacy begging me not to kick his ass." Marcus shouted. "You re definitely stupid if you think you can hurt Scott. He's bigger and stronger than you are." Lucas said. "It should have been me, damnit. I was going to ask her to marry me." Marcus shouted. "Stop it." Lucas cried. "Stop what? Should I just try to forget how much I love her?" Marcus asked. "Yeah, that's exactly what you should do." Lucas said. "No way. Lacy and I belong together." Marcus shouted.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Stephanie asked. "I don't know, but I'm not putting up with this." Lacy replied. She got up and started walking over to Marcus and Lucas, but Shawn intercepted her. "Lace, don't go over there. You don't need to worry about that. I'll take care of it." Shawn said. Lacy nodded and went back to the table to sit with Stephanie because she really didn't feel like dealing with Marcus anyway. Scott looked up from the bar and saw what was going on. He and Hunter walked over to Shawn. "He's really starting to get on my nerves." Scott commented. "Kick his ass." Hunter said.  
  
Scott smirked at Hunter before walking over to Marcus. "We belong together. I'll make her see that." Marcus retorted. "Over my dead body." Scott said. "She belongs with me." Marcus said. "No, she belongs with me. I've always had her heart, Marcus. Since she was thirteen, Lacy was mine. I was never possessive of her, but Lacy wanted me to be. She wanted me to tell her not to go out with you, but I was a nice guy. I let her and I'm sorry I did now." Scott replied.  
  
"We were together for six months and you were nowhere to be found." Marcus commented. "Well, Lacy and I have been together for six years now, if you want to get to technical. And to be honest with you, Lacy might've been in bed with you during those six months, but her heart was with me and her mind was on me while the two of you slept together." Scott said. "What?" Marcus asked, shocked at what he'd just heard. "She never told you that, did she?" Scott asked. "You're lying." Marcus said. "No, I'm not lying. The first night we got back, when I took her to bed, she told me about you sleeping with her. I asked her if you were any good and she didn't answer, but she did tell me that she was imagining it was me." Scott said.  
  
Hunter and Shawn stood there smirking at the expression on Marcus' face. "Truth hurts, don't it?" Scott asked. "You asshole." Marcus shouted. Scott ignored the comment and turned around to walk away. "I'll get her back." Marcus said. Scott stopped walking and turned around. "Lacy is my wife and we are happy together. Nothing will ever come between us, especially since she's carrying my child." Scott commented. "You wish. Lacy loves me." Marcus said. "You sure don't take after your old man, do you?" Hunter asked.  
  
Scott balled up his fist and punched Marcus in the face. When Marcus fell backwards, Scott started towards him, but Lucas got in the way. "Please don't hurt him." He cried. "For you, I'll leave it at that, but I want him out of here because he is upsetting Lacy and she's got to take it easy right now. And when I get back from Hawaii, if I even see you look at her the wrong way, I'll kick your ass, Marcus. I don't care if your Mark's kid or not. Don't fuck with me again, or you'll find out why they call me the bad guy." Scott said. He, Hunter, and Shawn walked over to where Lacy was sitting. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. "I'm getting a little tired." She admitted. "Okay, baby. We're leaving soon, so why don't we go and cut the cake. Then we'll go hang out in the Limo so you can rest." Scott suggested. Lacy nodded walked with him to where the cake was set on a platform.  
  
After cutting the cake and feeding it to one another, Lacy and Scott said goodbye to everyone and left the hall. Once inside the Limo, Lacy leaned her head on Scott's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you, Lace." He whispered. "I love you too, Scott." She replied, as she drifted to sleep in his arms. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her while she slept. He couldn't believe they were finally married after six years. Nothing in the world would ever make him stop loving her now. He and Lacy would last forever. She was always his forever and he knew that the night he kissed her for the first time in the kitchen at Kevin's house in Texas. From that moment on, he had loved her and he knew she loved him too. It hadn't been a crush like Kevin said it was. Lacy had loved him, even though she was only thirteen. And he loved her even more for that very reason 


	36. Running Away

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think he was here?" Shawn asked. "I don't know. I really don't know." Scott replied. The following morning, Lacy was the first one up, showered, and dressed. She remembered everything that Marcus had done to her and wanted to go out for a walk so that Scott wouldn't see how upset she was. By the time everyone got up, Lacy Lynn was gone. Scott went down to check on Katie and Nicole, but they were still sleeping, so he went to look for Lacy.  
  
When Lacy walked into the lobby, she saw Marcus and Lucas with Mark and Glenn. "Hey, Lacy." Lucas said. Lacy looked up and spotted Marcus, so she rushed to the elevators without saying hello. "What's wrong with her?" Lucas wondered. "I don't know, but she seemed upset." Glenn commented. Marcus said nothing as he watched Lacy get on the elevator. He knew what he'd done to her and it wasn't until he woke up that he regretted it. He had been drunk and upset and he'd done something he normally wouldn't have done, but there was no taking it back now.  
  
When Lacy walked into her father's room, Kevin noticed her shaking. "Are you okay?" He asked. Lacy nodded and grabbed the bottle of whiskey she'd had from the night before. When Kevin saw her drinking from the bottle, he grabbed it from her. "What the hell are you doing? You have work tonight. You can't drink." He said. Lacy snatched the bottle from him and went into the bedroom. "Something is going on and I want to know what the hell it is." Kevin said. Scott came back and tried to get Lacy to let him in, but she refused. "She's got the whiskey?" Scott asked. "Yeah, there wasn't too much left, but she'll probably have a good buzz if she drinks it all." Kevin replied.  
  
Later that afternoon, Lacy came out and sat down. "Where's the whiskey?" Scott asked. "Gone." She replied. "Baby, we've got work tonight." He said. "I'm not going." Lacy replied. "Why not?" Kevin asked. I'm not feeling too good. Tell Vince to forget the whole story line. I'm not doing it." She said. Later that night, Scott tried to get Lacy to go to the arena, but she refused. He asked Grace to watch the girls, because he knew Lacy wasn't going to do it and she agreed, so after Scott left, Lacy went to the bar and sat down to drink a few. Steve Austin was off that night and noticed her in the bar, so he sat with her. By this time, Lacy was pretty drunk again and she was still doing shots.  
  
"Hey, Steve. What's up?" She asked. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked. "Yeah, but I didn't go. I didn't feel like it." Lacy replied. "Vince might be a little angry." Steve commented. "Frankly, I don't give a shit. I could care less what that man thinks. It's his fault that I'm not working." Lacy snapped. "Why is it his fault?" Steve asked. Lacy put her head down and started crying. When Steve saw this, he put his arm around her, but Lacy shoved him away. "Lacy Lynn, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." She mumbled. "Why would Vince be the one to blame for you not working?" Steve asked. "Cause he put me in that story line with Marcus." Lacy said. "Yeah, so? It's just a story line." Steve commented. "Well, not to Marcus. You see, he wants me and he decided that he always gets what he wants." Lacy said.  
  
Steve looked up when he heard that. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Nevermind." She said. "Lace, you know you can talk to me. I won't say a word." He said, getting the feeling that something happened. "Scott's going to hate me." Lacy mumbled. "Lace, Scott loves you. He loves you more than life itself. He could never hate you." Steve said. "He will if he ever finds out about this." Lacy retorted. "About what?" Steve asked. Lacy ignored him and continued to drink.  
  
Lacy went back to her room before Scott got back to the hotel. When she walked in there, she sat down and stared at the floor. The image of what Marcus had done kept playing over and over in her mind and each time, she felt herself getting angrier. By the time Scott got home, Lacy was not only drunk, but she was in a bad mood too. "Hey, baby. What're you doing up?" Scott asked, when he saw her sitting on the couch. Lacy ignored him and looked out the window. "Lace, what's wrong?" Shawn asked. "Nothing." Lacy snapped. Kevin walked in a few minutes later and noticed the mood his daughter was in.  
  
"Did something happen while we were out?" Scott asked. "No, Scott. I'm tired and I don't feel good. Is that okay with you?" Lacy asked. "Lacy, what's wrong?" Kevin asked. "Nothing." Lacy shouted. Then she went into the bedroom and slammed the door. As soon as she stretched out on the bed, she started to cry again. Scott could hear her crying through the bedroom door, but when he tried to open it, he realized it was locked. "Lace, open the door." Scott said. "Go away." Lacy sobbed. "Baby, please open the door." He pleaded. "Please leave me alone, Scott." Lacy cried. He finally gave up and sat down with Kevin and Shawn.  
  
"I wonder what the hell could've happened. Kevin remarked. "I don't know, but something is definitely wrong." Scott replied. "She's drunk, Scott." Shawn commented. "Yeah, I know, but she's upset too and there has to be a reason for it." Scott replied. Lacy cried for a while. When she finally stopped, she opened the door and went to get a drink. Scott and Shawn were sitting alone, because Kevin had gone to his room. "Hey, are you okay?" Scott asked. Lacy took one look at him and went back into the bedroom. She didn't come out the rest of the night.  
  
The following morning, Lacy refused to get up and open the door. Scott ended up sleeping on the couch the night before and he decided that an explanation was in order. When he got up, he knocked on the bedroom door, but Lacy refused to open it. Shawn could tell he was getting angry, so he suggested they go for a walk to cool off. When Lacy heard them leave, she grabbed her bag and left the room. She had talked to her mother the night before and decided that it was time for a visit. She didn't bother leaving a note, because she didn't want anyone bothering her.  
  
When she got on the plane, Lacy closed her eyes and tried to block out the image of Marcus kneeling over her, but it was the only thing she could see in her mind. When she finally arrived in Florida, Sharon and Dan were at the airport waiting for her. "Hi, Mom. Thanks for letting me come." Lacy said. "You know you're welcome to come out here any time." Sharon replied. She noticed how fatigued her daughter look, but she decided not to mention it. "Didn't you bring the girls?" Sharon asked. "No, Grace can watch them." Lacy replied. Sharon nodded as she got into Dan's truck. When Lacy got in the back, Dan drove to the house.  
  
Shawn and Scott walked into the hotel room, hoping to see Lacy sitting on the couch, but she wasn't. When Scott saw the bedroom door open, he walked in and looked around. "Not again." He shouted. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked. "She's gone. She took off again." Scott said. "No note?" Shawn asked. "None. She just took her bags and left." Scott replied. "We'd better tell Big Kev. Something is definitely wrong." Shawn commented. When Kevin heard about Lacy leaving, he was just as upset.  
  
They went to see Vince to find out if Lacy had said anything, but Vince said that he hadn't talked to her. "She's supposed to be appearing with Marcus tonight." Vince said. "Well, I don't think that'll happen." Kevin replied. "If you don't get her back here, I'm going to fire her." Vince shouted. When Kevin heard that, he shoved Vince against the wall. "Is that a threat?" He asked. "Look, I need her here." Vince explained. "I really don't give a shit about the show or the story lines or Marcus Callaway. I am worried about my daughter, so find a way to cover for her, because if you don't, I'm going to make you understand why it's not good to piss me off." Kevin stated. Vince nodded his head and watched Kevin leave with Shawn and Scott. 


	37. After the Rape

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so she didn't leave Vince a note either. Now I know something's wrong." Scott said. "Let me try to call Sharon and see if she's heard from her." Kevin replied. Lacy made herself comfortable on the couch and flipped through the channels on the television. "So, care to tell me why you left so suddenly?" Sharon asked, as she sat down beside her daughter. "I'd rather not talk about it." Lacy replied. When Sharon heard the phone ringing, she went to answer it. "Please don't tell them I'm here." Lacy cried.  
  
"Sharon, its Kevin. Listen, Lacy took off again and I was wondering if you might've heard from her." Kevin said. "Yes." Sharon said. "You did? What'd she say?" Kevin asked. "I don't know." Sharon replied. "You don't know?" Kevin asked. Suddenly it dawned on him that Lacy might be listening. "Is she there?" Kevin asked. "Yes." Sharon replied. "She doesn't want us to know, does she?" Kevin asked. "No." Sharon replied. "Look, don't say anything about this call. Just keep her there. Scott and I are going to come out there. And if you can, try to find out why she left. I think something happened to her." Kevin said. "Okay." Sharon replied. When she hung up, she sat down with Lacy again and smiled.  
  
"Who was that?" Lacy asked. "Work." Sharon replied. "So, tell me why you left. I know something made you leave and I want you to talk to me about it." Sharon said. Dan had joined them and was listening to them talk. "Mom, please don't ask." Lacy replied. "Lacy Lynn, you know I'm not going to let you move from this couch until you tell me why you left." Sharon replied. Lacy looked over at her mother and sighed. Then she started crying, so Sharon put her arms around her.  
  
"She's there?" Scott asked. "Yeah, but she didn't want us to know that. I told Sharon that we'd fly out there. Sharon's trying to get her to talk about why she left, so hopefully we'll know when we get there." Kevin said. Shawn decided to go with them, since he wasn't working the show that night. After they got on the plane, Kevin could tell that Scott was nervous. "Listen, my daughter loves you Scott. You know that. Something happened. She wouldn't just leave you like that." Kevin said. "She has in the past." Scott remarked. "Yeah, but why?" Kevin asked. They both looked at one another and frowned. "Marcus." They both said at the same time. "Yeah, and I have a feeling he might have something to do with this." Kevin added. "You and me both." Shawn remarked.  
  
"Lace, please tell me what happened." Sharon said. Lacy looked up at her mother and sighed. When she started explaining what happened that night in the hotel room, Sharon and Dan were horrified. Neither one of them said a word, while Lacy Lynn described what had been done to her. When she finished talking, she started crying again, so Sharon held her.  
  
Kevin, Shawn, and Scott got off the plane and went straight to Sharon and Dan's house. When Sharon heard someone knocking, Lacy looked horrified. "Oh God. You didn't tell Daddy, did you?" Lacy asked. "Dan, get the door." Sharon said. Dan walked over and opened the door. When Lacy saw her father, Shawn, and Scott walk in she started crying again. Kevin stared at his daughter for a moment, before he finally sat down on the other couch. Scott went right to Lacy and put his arms around her. When she didn't push him away, he was relieved. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. Lacy looked up at her mother and Sharon realized that Lacy wanted her to tell them what happened.  
  
"If I tell you this, you have to promise not to freak out, because Lacy is very emotional right now." Sharon said. They all nodded and waited to hear what had made her so upset. "Lacy Lynn just told me that Marcus raped her one night when she was alone in the hotel room." Sharon said. Kevin's face turned red with anger upon hearing that. Shawn was speechless and Scott was still holding Lacy, because she was sobbing. "Oh my God." Scott mumbled to himself. "I think that we should all go out to Chicago together and deal with this, because I am not going to let him get away with this and I do not want to leave my daughter alone right now." Sharon said.  
  
Kevin nodded silently. He was too angry to say anything and he didn't want to explode in front of Lacy Lynn. When he took out his cell phone, Sharon watched him. "Mark, its Kevin." He said, when Mark answered. "Hey, what's up? I was wondering where you all got to." Mark said. "Lacy was supposed to do a scene with Marcus tonight." He added. "Look, I'm in Florida right now, but I'm coming back there. And I just want to give you fair warning. You better keep that boy of yours by your side, because if he's not with you, then he's going to feel a world of hurt when I get back." Kevin said. He hung up before Mark had a chance to respond.  
  
Mark hung up the phone and looked at his brother. "What's wrong?" Glenn asked. "That was Kevin and he said just threatened to hurt Marcus." Mark replied. "What the hell did Marcus do?" Glenn asked. "I don't know, but I'm going down to his room right now and I'm going to find out." Mark replied. "I'll come with you." Glenn said. They walked down to Marcus' room and knocked on the door. When he opened it, Mark and Glenn walked in and shut the door. "What did you do?" Mark asked. "Huh?" Marcus asked. "Don't act stupid. I just got a call from Kevin and he's threatening to beat your ass. What the hell did you do to piss him off?" Mark asked. "Dad, I swear, I didn't do anything." Marcus replied. "I swear, if you're lying to me, boy, you won't have to worry about Big Kev, because I'll beat your ass." Mark shouted.  
  
"Dad, I don't want to go back there." Lacy cried. "Lace, I promise you that we'll take care of this. You have to trust me." Kevin said. "I don't want to see him." Lacy said. "Baby, you won't have to see him. I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you." Scott replied. After several minutes, Lacy finally agreed to return to Chicago. After Sharon and Dan packed their things, they all returned to the airport and caught another flight out to Chicago. During the flight, Lacy sat with Scott and refused to let go of him. Scott held her close and tried to comfort her, but he really had no idea what she was feeling, because he had no idea what it was like to be raped. None of them had ever experienced anything like that, so they had no idea what to expect from Lacy Lynn.  
  
When the plane landed, Lacy hesitated before getting off with Scott. He kept his arm around her as they walked to the terminal. "She should go and see a doctor." Sharon commented. "We'll go first thing in the morning." Kevin replied. "No, she should go now." Sharon said. They all agreed to stop at a nearby hospital to have Lacy looked at. "Where are the girls?" Lacy suddenly asked. "Don't worry about them. Grace is with them, Lace." Scott replied. When they entered the hospital, Sharon told the nurses why they were there. Lacy was taken back immediately to be examined by a doctor. An hour later, he came out to talk to everyone.  
  
"Well?" Kevin asked. "There is no internal damage, but there was semen left inside of her. We took a sample of it to give to the police." The doctor explained. "Will she get pregnant?" Sharon asked. "I honestly don't know right now. But, you should know in two weeks, according to what Lacy told me." He replied. "Anything else we should know?" Kevin asked. "Your daughter is fine. She's very emotional right now, but physically there isn't anything wrong with her. Quite frankly, I think she was lucky that she knew this person, because if it had been a stranger, this could have been a lot worse." The doctor replied.  
  
Scott went in to sit with Lacy until the doctor brought her release papers. He never mentioned anything about the possibility that she might get pregnant, because he didn't want to upset her. By the time they returned to the hotel, it was after nine, but Kevin walked in there with one purpose in mind. And Scott and Shawn were right behind him. Sharon and Dan took Lacy to their hotel room to sit with her, while Kevin, Shawn, and Scott went to see Mark. 


	38. Consequences

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marcus was sitting in his father's room and it was obvious that he was tense. Mark kept glancing at his son from time to time and he was starting to think that his son was lying after a while. "Are you sure you didn't do anything?" He asked. "Dad, I swear that I didn't." Marcus replied. "Marcus, if you did something, it'd be better if you told us now." Glenn said. "Uncle Glenn, I didn't do anything." Marcus replied. When they heard a knock on the door, Mark got up. "That'll be Kevin." He said. As soon as he opened the door, Kevin walked into the room and went after Marcus. "Wait a minute, Kev. What's going on?" Glenn asked, as he stepped in front of his nephew. "You don't want me to answer that." Kevin retorted. Scott walked around Glenn and punched Marcus in the face. "Start praying." He shouted.  
  
"Guys, calm down and tell us what this is about." Mark said. Scott turned around and glared at Mark. Mark could see the rage in his eyes. He glanced at his son, who was hunched in the corner, trying to avoid being hit again. "Your piece of shit son raped my wife." Scott shouted. "What?" Glenn asked. Mark was shocked. "Guys, Marcus wouldn't do anything like that." Mark commented. "Yeah, well tell that to the police, because they've got his semen and they removed it from my daughter's body." Kevin shouted. "Oh my God." Glenn groaned. Mark grabbed Marcus' shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Is that true?" He asked. Marcus looked around at everyone and nodded his head. Before Mark could do anything, Scott was all over him again.  
  
Kevin and Shawn backed up and let Scott have his way with Marcus. Mark tried to break up the fight, but Scott wouldn't quit. He nailed Marcus in the face a dozen times and finally stopped when he saw blood. "You're lucky I don't kill you." Scott shouted, as he backed away from Marcus. "I've got news for you, Mark. You and your brother stay the hell away from my family and keep your kids away from Lacy Lynn, because if I ever see either of them go near her again, I won't hesitate to kick their asses." Kevin shouted. He, Scott, and Shawn left, just as the police were arriving.  
  
"Marcus Calloway?" The officer asked. Mark nodded his head and watched the officers handcuff his son. Marcus hung his head as the led him out to the hall. He was still a bloody mess, so he was taken to the hospital first. After that, he was taken down to the station and locked in a holding cell. "Well, I'd say that he caused more than a little trouble." Glenn mumbled. "I can't believe he raped her. I thought I brought him up better than that." Mark replied. "Don't blame yourself for this. Marcus acted of his own free will. We were all out that night and no one could've known that he would do something like this." Glenn said.  
  
When Kevin, Scott, and Shawn got to Sharon and Dan's room, Lacy was already asleep. "Mind if I stay with her?" Scott asked. "Not at all." Sharon replied. Scott went into the bedroom and laid next to Lacy. When she snuggled up to him, he felt a deep sadness fill him. He had no idea if she'd ever be the same cheerful woman he'd fallen in love with and the thought of losing the high spirited, carefree Lacy Lynn made him very sad.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of her." Kevin said. "What about Marcus?" Dan asked. "Well, Scott beat the piss out of him and then he was taken out of here by the police." Kevin replied. "I'm gonna go and see April and Tristen. I'll talk to you both tomorrow." Kevin said. Sharon nodded and sat down with her husband after Kevin and Shawn left. When Kevin walked in, he saw April sitting with Katie, Nicole, and Scotty. "Where's Grace?" Kevin asked. "She got sick, so I've been watching the kids since this morning." April replied. "What about Tristen?" Kevin asked. "Bed." April replied. "Here, let me take the girls and get them to sleep." Kevin said. April nodded and watched as Kevin took Katie and Nicole into the bedroom. When he came out again, he took Scotty from her and sat down.  
  
"So, how is she?" April asked. "Well, we went out there and found her at Sharon's house. I don't know if you'll wanna hear what happened though." Kevin said. "What is it?" April asked. "Babe, Marcus raped Lacy Lynn." Kevin said. April started crying when she heard that, so Kevin put his arm around her to comfort her. "Is she okay?" April asked. "Yeah, physically, but she's an emotional wreck right now and there's a chance that she could be pregnant." Kevin replied. "Oh my God. How did Scott react to that?" April asked. "Well, he's hurt and he's angry, but he's not leaving her side, so that's a good sign. I don't think Scott will abandon her. He loves her too much." Kevin replied.  
  
The following morning, Lacy decided that she wanted to see the girls, so Scott went to get them. When he brought Katie and Nicole to Sharon's room, he and Lacy sat with them for a while in the bedroom. Lacy didn't talk much, but Scott didn't mind. He knew she was hurt, so he didn't want to pressure her. After a while, he took the girls and put them for a nap, while Lacy rested. When she finally got up later that night, Vince called her. "I don't want to talk." She said. Scott took the phone and told Vince that Lacy didn't feel like talking. When Vince asked if she could work, Scott told him no and hung up the phone.  
  
Two weeks later, Lacy found out that she wouldn't have to go to court, because Marcus had confessed to the rape. He was sentenced to two years in prison and his contract with WWE was terminated. Knowing that he was in jail made Lacy feel a little better, but she was still very quiet when she showed up for work. And she hardly ever left Scott's side. Every time she wrestled, Scott had to walk out with her, or she would refuse to work. Vince didn't have a big problem with it, but it made it difficult to create any story lines for Lacy, so he just kept her with the nWo.  
  
"Babe, you know what we have to do tomorrow, right?" Scott asked. Lacy nodded her head slowly, knowing that tomorrow was going to be rough. When they got up in the morning, Scott went out to the drug store, while Lacy stayed with Grace and the girls. When he came back, Grace took Katie and Nicole for a walk so that Scott and Lacy could be alone. Thirty minutes later, Scott saw the bathroom door open, but Lacy didn't come out. He walked over to the door and saw Lacy kneeling on the floor. "Lace?" He asked. She looked up and he could see that she was crying. She didn't even have to tell him what the result was, because he already knew. 


	39. It's a Boy

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he went to help her up, Lacy recoiled and backed away from him. "Don't touch me. Please don't touch me." She cried. "Lacy, don't do this. We'll get through this." Scott said. "No, we can't. We can't get through this. Nothing will ever be the same." She cried. "Lacy, please listen to me. Marcus is in jail and there is no way he'd even think of trying to get involved with your or with this kid, so I'll adopt the baby and we'll give it my last name." Scott said. "Are you nuts?" Lacy shouted. She got up and shoved him out of her way. Then she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Don't walk out on me." Scott said. Lacy froze at the door and turned around.  
  
"Scott, I can't do this with you. I can't stay with you knowing that I'm carrying his child. I just can't." She said. Then she hurried out of the room. "Shit." Scott mumbled to himself. He called Shawn and told him what happened, so Shawn went to look for Lacy. Kevin went to Scott's room to try to get him to calm down, but by the time he got there, Scott was frustrated and started pacing back and forth.  
  
Shawn found Lacy sitting in front of the hotel, so he sat with her. "Hey." He said, hoping she wouldn't chase him off. "Hey." Lacy mumbled, without looking at him. "Lace, I know things are really messed up, but you can't leave him. You'll break his heart. He needs you. The girls need you too." Shawn said. "How can I carry this child knowing that it's not his?" She asked. "I don't know, exactly, but I do know that Scott wants to be a part of this. He doesn't care if you're pregnant. He just wants you to let him help you through this." Shawn replied. "You know, there is something called abortion." Shawn commented. Lacy was horrified when she heard that.  
  
"You expect me to kill this poor innocent child because Marcus raped me?" She asked. "No, Lacy Lynn. I don't expect you to do that. It was just a suggestion, but you married Scott for better or for worse and right now, it's for worse and you need to stick to those vows. He loves you and he doesn't want to lose you." Shawn replied. Lacy nodded and leaned her head on Shawn's shoulder. "Go back upstairs and talk to him, Lacy Lynn. Let him know that you want him to be involved." Shawn said. Lacy stood up and went inside with Shawn.  
  
When they got upstairs, she walked over to Scott and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Babe, I know that you're feeling really bad right now, but we will get through this and I will father this baby if you want to keep it." Scott said. "I can't have an abortion." Lacy replied. "I know you can't. That's why I want to adopt the baby." He said. Kevin and Shawn left so Lacy and Scott could be alone for a while. The rest of the afternoon, they sat together and held one another.  
  
A month later, Lacy had her first appointment with Doctor Reynolds. When he learned the circumstances of the pregnancy, he assured Scott that he would do all that he could to make Lacy comfortable during the pregnancy. At every appointment after that, Marcus or the fact that the baby wasn't Scott's was never mentioned. In fact, Doctor Reynolds acted as if the baby was Scott's and it made Lacy feel a lot better about everything. Since she was pregnant again, Lacy became Scott's valet again. Mark and Glenn hadn't heard about her being pregnant until her first night as Scott's valet.  
  
When they found out about it, they asked Kevin about it, because they knew the baby was probably Marcus'. "Guys, I'm gonna tell you right now. Your son raped my daughter and he got her pregnant, but this baby is Scott's baby. Do you hear me?" Kevin asked. "Wait a minute, Kev. That's not fair to Glenn and I." Mark said. "Not fair to you? What about Lacy, how the hell do you think she's feeling?" Kevin retorted. "I'm going to be a grandfather and I can't even see the child?" Mark asked. "That's right. And if you're thinking about pursuing this, don't, because I'll take you to court if I have to." Kevin replied.  
  
Mark and Glenn let it go for a while, but when they heard that Lacy went into labor nine months later, they were both a little curious about the baby. Even Katie and Lucas were curious. "Lacy, we've got a boy." Scott said, when she woke up. "Let's name him Shawn." Lacy said. Scott laughed when he heard what she said. "How about we name him Shawn Michael." Scott suggested. Lacy nodded, knowing that Michael was really Shawn's first name. When Shawn heard that the baby was named after him, he was thrilled. 


	40. No Room for More Family

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following morning, Lacy was released from the hospital and went to her home in Florida with Shawn and Scott. When Mark called that afternoon, Lacy answered the phone. "Hi, it's Mark. I was just calling to see how you were feeling." Mark said. "What do you want?" Lacy asked. "I told you why I called." Mark replied. "I'm fine." Lacy said. "I heard you had the baby." Mark commented. "Yeah, I had a boy." Lacy replied. "Really? That's great." Mark said. Scott saw Lacy on the phone, so he walked over to her. "Mark, what do you want?" Lacy asked. When Scott realized who she was talking to, he grabbed the phone.  
  
"Mark, what the hell are you calling for?" Scott asked. "Scott, I know that you're fathering this baby, but I still think Glenn and I should have a right to be a part of his life." Mark said. "No way. No way in hell are you getting involved. This baby is mine and Kevin is the only grandfather this baby has, so don't call here again." Scott shouted. Then he hung up on Mark. "Scott, you didn't have to do that." Lacy commented. "Don't argue with me." He snapped. Lacy nodded, because she knew how Scott felt about the situation.  
  
Six weeks later, Lacy started traveling with Scott again, so Grace returned to work and started watching the kids. By this time, Katie and Nicole were turning two and were becoming quite fond of some of the wrestlers at the arena. Katie favored Hunter and Nicole favored Kurt Angle, which really amused Scott, because Hunter was serious and Katie seemed to be taking after him. And Kurt was always doing something funny and Nicole seemed to be quite a comedian herself. Lacy spent all of her time with Shawn Michael, deciding to put wrestling on hold for a while.  
  
One night at the arena, Lacy found out how difficult things would get, when she met up with Lucas in the hall. She had Shawn Michael in her arms and it was the first time any of them had seen him, so Lucas stopped to talk with her. "Hi, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Okay, I guess." Lacy replied. "Is this your son?" Lucas asked. Lacy nodded slowly, but when Lucas tried to get a good look at him, she turned Shawn away from him and walked away.  
  
Lucas walked into his father's dressing room and mentioned that he saw Shawn Michael. "What'd he look like?" Mark asked. "A baby." Lucas replied. "You know what I mean, smartass." Mark said. "He had dark hair, but I couldn't see anything else, because Lacy wouldn't let me." Lucas replied. "You know, I think that's pretty ignorant." Glenn commented. "I agree." Mark said. "Dad, Marcus raped her. I think under those circumstances, Lacy has a right to feel the way she does." Lucas commented. "Marcus raped her, son. We didn't." Mark retorted.  
  
When Lacy met up with Scott, she told him about running into Lucas. Scott wasn't thrilled about that and made it clear that he would talk to Mark. Lacy tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant. Later that night, he went to Mark's locker room and warned him not to go near his son. Mark's only response was to scowl at Scott, but Scott wasn't intimidated.  
  
At the end of the night, they were all getting ready to leave, when Lacy saw Lucas again. She stopped again to talk to him, but as soon as she did, Nicole took off. Scott frowned when he saw what had happened. He handed Shawn Michael to Kevin and went after his daughter. Then he walked back to where Lacy was standing and told Lucas to get lost. "I'm sorry." Lacy mumbled. "Babe, just ignore them. I don't want you near him or his father." Scott said. Lacy nodded and picked Nicole up. "I've got her. Let's go." Scott said, as he took Nicole from Lacy. 


	41. He Returns

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
A year later, Lacy Lynn finally started wrestling again. Scott insisted that the kids go to the arena with them, because he didn't want Mark or Glenn trying to see Shawn Michael. Though it had been a year, Mark and Glenn were still complaining about it. It was one particular night, when things finally got out of hand. Lacy was sitting in the locker room preparing for her match. Nicole was trying to climb on her lap, so Scott finally picked his daughter up and sat her down. "I want Mommy." Nicole shouted. "Mommy has to work. You're staying with me." Scott told her. But Nicole started screaming, so Lacy decided to take her for a short walk in the hall if she promised to be quiet.  
  
When she walked out to the hall, she held Nicole's hand and led her down the hall. She had taken Shawn Michael with her since he was walking now too. Lacy had been looking down at her son, when she heard a very familiar voice, one that she never wanted to hear again. When she looked up, she saw Marcus standing in front of her. "Get away from me." Lacy shouted. "Calm down. I just want to see my son." Marcus said. "Screw you. This isn't your son." She snapped. "Oh yes it is. You know it is and so do I. What, you think Scott is his father? I don't think so. It was my semen that made this baby and I have a right to see him." Marcus said.  
  
Lacy turned around and started walking away from him, but he followed, until Mark came out to the hall and saw him. "Marcus, get your ass in here right now." Mark shouted. Marcus went to his father's locker room and stepped inside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mark asked. "That's my son." Marcus said. "You raped her. You have no rights where that child is concerned." Mark shouted. "And you do?" Marcus asked. "Listen to me. You stay the hell away from Lacy Lynn. I'm only going to say this once, because if I see you bothering her, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't come back here. Do you hear me?" Mark asked. Marcus nodded and sat down on the couch.  
  
By the time Lacy got back to the locker room, she was crying. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "I saw him." Lacy whispered. "Who?" Kevin asked. "Marcus, he's here." Lacy said. "What?" Scott asked. "Where he hell is he?" He shouted. "He was in the hall. Mark called him, so he stopped following me. He said he wants his son." Lacy sobbed. "You stay in here. I'll take care of this." Scott said. He walked down the hall to Mark's locker room and pounded on the door. When Marcus opened it, Scott punched him in the face. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Glenn shouted. "If you ever go near her or my son again, I'll kill you." Scott shouted. Then he kicked Marcus soundly in the ribs before leaving the room.  
  
When Scott went back to the locker room, Lacy Lynn was still crying, so he told Vince to cancel her match, but Lacy insisted on going out there. Kevin told Scott to sit with the kids and decided to walk his daughter to the ring. After the match, Scott took Lacy and the kids back to the hotel, because he knew she was upset. "Scott, I can't work here." Lacy said. "Lace, come on. He's not going to do anything." Scott remarked. "I'm sorry I can't work here. Let's go back to TNA. We still have the house in Tennessee." Lacy replied. "Babe, what about your Dad and your brothers?" Scott asked. "Please?" Lacy begged. "Let me talk to your Dad and give Jeff a call first." Scott said. Lacy nodded and went to put the girls in bed.  
  
The following day, Scott told Kevin what Lacy had said. "It's up to you, Scott. I know we've got this thing going on out here, but if you think Lacy's better off away from Marcus, then I'd recommend it. You'd still be wrestling and you'd be able to do everything without having to worry about Marcus bothering Lacy Lynn or the kids." Kevin replied. Scott called Jeff Jarrett and told him that he was interested in returning to NWA-TNA. When Jerry heard that Scott and Lacy wanted to come back, he was thrilled. That weekend, Lacy Lynn said goodbye to her father and left with Scott, the girls, and Shawn Michael. When Marcus heard about it, he was angry, but he knew there was nothing he could do. 


	42. Moving to Tennessee

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon arriving in Tennessee, Lacy and Scott had their things sent from their house in Florida to their house in Tennessee. The day after they arrived, they signed contracts to appear on NWA-TNA. That night, they met up with Buff, Jeff, The Harris Brothers, and Ron Killings. "It's great to be back." Scott commented, as he hugged Buff. "It's great to have you back, Scott. It'll be nice working with you again." Jeff said. "What about me?" Lacy asked. "It's always nice working with you." Buff commented. "Don't be hitting on my wife now. I might have to kick your ass." Scott said.  
  
They sat around talking for a while that night. Lacy went to put the girls to bed, while Scott held Shawn Michael. "He's cute, man." Jeff commented. Scott nodded and he smiled at his son. "Do you ever think about what happened?" Ron asked. "No, as far as I'm concerned Shawn is my son. Marcus will never get his hands on him." Scott replied. "That's cool. You know, some guys would've walked away from this. I think what you did for Lacy was a real good thing." Buff commented. "I love her. It's not her fault that she was raped. I'd never blame her for this." Scott replied.  
  
When Lacy came down, she took Shawn Michael from Scott and went to the kitchen to get his bottle. While sitting in there, she thought about Marcus and the fact that Shawn was really his baby. She never discussed it with Scott, because she knew how much he hated Marcus, but the fact that Shawn was Marcus' son never left Lacy's mind. At times, she'd find herself crying, but she always managed to hide it from Scott. While feeding Shawn, she started crying again as she thought of what had happened to her. When Buff walked in and saw her, he sat down. "Lace, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." She mumbled. When he left the kitchen, she knew he was going to get Scott, so she stopped crying and concentrated on feeding Shawn.  
  
When Scott walked in, he sat down in an empty chair and looked down at Shawn. "Buff said you were upset." He commented. Lacy shook her head, but she refused to look at him. "Lace, is it because of Marcus?" Scott asked. When Lacy looked up, Scott noticed that she'd been crying. "Not upset, huh? You know, you can talk to me about it. I know it's hard for you, because it's hard for me too. But we have to try and forget about him and move on. That's why we're out here." He said. Lacy nodded and smiled at him. "Want me to finish this?" He asked. When she nodded, he took Shawn from her and went into the other room with him.  
  
Lacy grabbed a beer and went up to her room. "Is she okay?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, she thinks about the rape now and then. She never says anything so I don't bring it up, but I know she's thinking about it." Scott replied. "Well, I don't care what anyone else says, that kid looks like you." Buff commented. "Yeah, black hair and he's big like me." Scott retorted. "Hey, let him grow his hair long. He'll be another Scott Hall when he gets older." Don said. "I'll bet Lacy would love that." Scott remarked. 


	43. Family Reunion

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
With each passing day in Tennessee, things got a lot easier for Lacy and Scott. They brought the kids to the show and would leave them backstage with one of the guys if they were wrestling together. Four years after they moved to Tennessee, they got a call from Kevin. It was the first time they'd talked to him since they'd moved out there. "Hey, I'm coming out to visit." Kevin said. "That's cool, man. I miss you, Kev." Scott replied. "Yeah, I miss you too and I miss my daughter." Kevin said. "Tristen coming with?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I'm bringing April and Scotty too." Kevin replied.  
  
Scott decided not to mention Kevin's visit to Lacy because he wanted to surprise her. The girls had just turned seven and Shawn was turning four in a month, so they were pretty busy with getting the girls to school every morning and working the shows at night, now that NWA-TNA had a weekly show, along with the weekly pay per view, and Saturday nights. A week later, when Kevin arrived in Tennessee, Lacy Lynn was picking the girls up from school. When she got back to the house, she went to open the door, but Scott had already opened it. "Babe, come in here. I've got a surprise." Scott said.  
  
Lacy walked in and saw her father sitting on the couch with April. "Dad." She cried, as she rushed over and hugged him. "Hey, Lace. Been a long time." Kevin said. Lacy smiled as she hugged April. "Where's Tristen?" She asked. "He took Scotty for a walk." April said. "I can't wait to see him. He's twenty-three now, right?" Lacy asked. "Yeah, he's all grown up." Kevin replied. When Tristen walked in, Lacy smiled. "You're a man now, Tristen." She commented. "Yeah, big man." Tristen retorted, as he flexed his muscles. Scott and Kevin laughed and Lacy smiled. "Wrestling?" She asked. Tristen nodded. "Yeah, been wondering if I could stay out here with you and Scott. TNA called me up." Tristen replied. "Really?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah, Vince says Tristen's not experienced enough." Kevin commented. "What about you, Kev?" Scott asked. "I'm done with Vince. Shawn is too. In fact, he should be arriving right about..now." Kevin said, as Shawn walked through the door. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Shawn asked. Lacy smiled again when she saw Shawn. "So, you're all working TNA now?" Scott asked. "Yeah, we talked to Jerry a few days ago." Shawn replied. "Man, this is great. You know who else showed up here, don't you?" Scott asked. "Yeah, Sean. We heard about that a week ago." Kevin replied. "So, we're all together again." Lacy commented.  
  
Nicole and Katie had been standing there staring at Kevin and April, listening to everyone talk. "Hey girls, that's your grandpa." Scott said. Kevin rolled his eyes when he heard the word, but Lacy laughed. "You can call him pop." Lacy said. "Yeah, I ain't that old yet." Kevin retorted. "Whose that?" Katie asked, as she pointed at Scotty. "Well, that's your uh, well that's your uncle." Scott said. "Our uncle?" Katie asked. "Yeah, you'll understand when you get older." Scott replied. "Do I have to call him Uncle?" Nicole asked. "No, just call him Scotty." Lacy said.  
  
Things seemed to be perfect and they were, until Kevin, Tristen, Shawn, and Sean ended up going back to the WWE. Lacy didn't want them to leave, but she knew that it wasn't her place to say anything, so she hugged her father goodbye and watched him board a plane, knowing that she probably wouldn't see him again for a while. In fact, it turned out that they didn't see or hear from Kevin for another six years. Nicole and Katie were both fourteen and Shawn was eleven when Lacy Lynn and Scott returned to the WWE for the first time in seven years. 


	44. The Truth Comes Out

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their first night back was interesting, to say the least, because the minute they arrived at the arena, Katie and Nicole wanted to have fun, so they insisted on going off by themselves to say hello the wrestlers. Scott let them go, but not before they promised to be at the locker room in thirty minutes. Shawn stayed close by his father, simply because he was a little shy. Lacy Lynn went to see her brother Tristen, who was in his own locker room now.  
  
When she left Tristen's room to return to her locker room, she saw the one person she'd been hoping she wouldn't see, Marcus. "Lacy Lynn, you're back." He said, when he saw her in the hall. "Leave me alone, Marcus." Lacy replied. "Look, it's been years. Can't we forget all that?" Marcus asked. "Forget that you raped me?" Lacy asked. "Hey, I spent time in prison. I paid for what I did. Can't you forgive me?" He asked. "No." Lacy snapped. Then she hurried down the hall to the locker room.  
  
When she walked in, Scott could tell that she was upset. "What's wrong?" He asked. "What do you think?" Lacy retorted. "You saw him already?" Scott asked. "Yeah and he had the nerve to ask me to forgive him." Lacy snapped. "I'll talk to him, babe. Don't worry about it." Scott replied. "Dad, can I go get a drink?" Shawn asked his father. Scott hesitated, knowing that Marcus was around, but he finally gave his son some money and let him go.  
  
After Marcus got a bottle of water from the concession area, he made his way back down the hall. "Hey, Shawn Michael." Marcus said, when he saw the boy in the hall. Shawn looked around and spotted Marcus walking towards him. "Who are you?" He asked. "You mean, your mother never told you?" Marcus asked. Shawn shook his head and stared at the man. "Well, Shawn, I know you think that Scott's your Dad, but he's really not. You see, I'm your father, but your mother doesn't want you to know that." Marcus said. Shawn looked at the man skeptically when he heard what he said. "That's not true." He remarked.  
  
"I'd ask your mother about that. It's true. Believe me, kid. She's got reasons for telling you that Scott is your Dad, but she'll never tell you that. Last time I saw you, you were just a baby. It's nice to see my boy growing up." Marcus commented. "I have to go." Shawn said. "Okay, but we'll talk again." Marcus replied. When Shawn got to his father's locker room, he walked in and sat down, but he didn't say anything about Marcus. "Are you okay, Shawn?" Lacy asked, seeing that he was unusually quiet. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine." Shawn replied. Scott could tell Lacy was thinking and he knew what she was thinking about, but he decided to wait until later to bring it up.  
  
Kaitie and Nicole also met up with Marcus in the hall. When he told them that Shawn was his son, Katie got upset and yelled at him. Nicole just laughed at Marcus as she led her sister down the hall. "Katie, the serious one and Nicole, the comedian." Marcus mumbled to himself. When Katie walked into the locker room, she was still angry and it was obvious to both Scott and Lacy that something had happened. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "Nothing, Dad." Nicole replied, before Katie could say anything. "I hope you're not lying to me." He commented. Katie shook her head and forced a smile, because she knew her sister didn't want him to know what happened.  
  
Later that night, while everyone was sitting around in the hotel room, Shawn kept to himself. Kevin finally asked him if something was bothering him, but Shawn refused to answer. "Shawn, what's wrong?" Scott asked. "Mom, is Scott my real Dad?" Shawn suddenly asked. No one said a word after hearing that. "Why do you ask?" Scott finally asked. "I don't know his name. He said he was my real father and that Mom had reasons for telling me that you were my Dad." Shawn replied. "I knew something happened." Lacy snapped. "Lace, calm down. Getting upset in front of the kids won't do any good." Scott commented.  
  
"We saw him too, Dad. He told us the same thing." Katie said. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier when I asked?" Scott asked. "Nikki didn't want me to, so I didn't." Katie replied. "Do you do everything your sister tells you to do?" Scott asked. When Katie nodded, everyone laughed. "Shawn, I think we need to talk about this." Lacy said. "Okay." He replied. She watched her son get up and go to the bedroom. Then she and Scott followed him. "Is it true?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, it's true, but you need to know why." Lacy said.  
  
"Shawn, that man that you talked to tonight, he hurt your mother real bad." Scott said. "How?" Shawn asked. "He raped her." Scott replied. When Shawn started crying, Lacy hugged him. "Is that how I was born?" Shawn asked. "You're a pretty smart kid." Scott commented. Shawn smiled when he heard that. "Listen, I know that Marcus may be your biological father, but Scott is your real father. Do you understand?" Lacy asked. "I think so." Shawn replied. "Shawn, after you were born, I adopted you. That's why you've got my last name and that does make me your father. Marcus is not related to you in any way, shape, or form and I want you to stay away from him." Scott said.  
  
"Do you think he loves me?" Shawn asked. "Honestly, no I don't. Marcus has always been full of himself and he only does something when it serves a purpose and that's usually to hurt your mother." Scott replied. "Why?" Shawn asked. "Marcus never got along with me, because your mother married me instead of him." Scott replied. "Shawn, you've got to understand that I consider Marcus dangerous, because he's capable of doing very bad things. From now on, you stay with me at the arena and when you want something, someone will go with you." Scott said. Shawn nodded his head and sighed. "I hope you won't feel any differently about me." Scott commented.  
  
When Shawn looked up, Scott saw a smile on his face. "No, you're still my Dad, right?" He asked. "Of course I am." Scott replied. "Okay, because I need at least one Dad." Shawn replied. Lacy and Scott laughed when they heard that. "You only have one Dad, Shawn." Scott replied, as he hugged his son. When they walked out of the bedroom, Kevin saw Shawn smiling, so he assumed they worked things out. When Shawn sat down on Kevin's lap, Kevin smiled. "Never too old." Sean commented. "Hell no, I love these kids." Kevin replied. 


	45. The New World Order Returns

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
After that night, things went a lot smoother, because Scott always kept an eye on the kids. When Katie and Nicole turned sixteen, they told their Dad that they wanted to learn to wrestle, so he got them started with training while they were still getting private lessons. When they turned eighteen, they were set to make their debut in the company that Scott had been involved with for years. Shawn also mentioned that he was interested in wrestling, and Scotty did too, so Kevin and Scott let them train too. Kevin, Scott, Shawn, and Sean had retired from the business, but they were always seen in the arenas. Lacy Lynn was still wrestling and even with the new divas appearing, Lacy proved more times than not that she was still the toughest woman to contend with.  
  
On the night of Scotty and Shawn's debut, Katie and Nicole met their mother backstage. "Ready for this?" Lacy asked. Tristen had also joined them and he was eager to get things started. "Okay, I'm going out first. Tristen, you bring the kids out when I give you the signal." Lacy said. She made her way out to the ring, knowing that this was the night of her retirement. But, before she retired, she had a little surprise for her father and for Scott.  
  
"A long time ago, something big was created in this business. It was huge and it was entertaining. But after several years, it disappeared and the memories lived on for a while, but lately I've noticed that most have forgotten by now. So, tonight, I want to bring back the one thing that people loved to love and people loved to hate in this business. Tonight, I want people to remember." Lacy said.  
  
"What's she doing?" Kevin asked. "No idea." Scott replied. "Guys, come on out." Lacy said. Tristen, Scotty, Nikki, Katie, and Shawn all appeared on the ramp. When they got into the ring, they all lined up facing the ramp. "Okay, on the count of three, I want all of you to make this crowd remember." Lacy said. "What the hell is your wife doing?" Kevin asked. "I don't know. She's your daughter." Scott retorted. Lacy counted to three and watched as the kids tore their shirts off. "Holy shit." Scott said. "Wow, that was totally unexpected." Kevin commented.  
  
"I'm sure all of you remember these shirts. The nWo, an organization started by my father and my husband, one that saw the takeover of WCW, as well as hell in the WWE. So, tonight, the nWo makes its return, with my brother, Tristen heading it up. This may look small, but it will grow again and we will see the same power we saw many years ago. But, before I say my final thoughts, I want to see my father and Scott out here right now." Lacy said.  
  
Scott and Kevin hadn't been out to the ring in a few years now, so this was definitely a nice surprise for the crowd. When they walked out to the ramp together, Lacy looked up the ramp and faked surprise. "Hey, look. It's the Outsiders." She shouted. Scott and Kevin laughed as they walked down the ramp. When they got into the ring, they walked over and kissed Lacy. "Baby, this is a nice surprise." Scott commented. "Well, you know me. If I'm going out, I've got to go out with a bang." Lacy retorted. Scott nodded and laughed. "So, what do you think?" She asked. Scott and Kevin looked the group over and smiled. "I think that we need to teach them a few of our old tricks." Kevin commented. "I agree." Scott replied. 


	46. Conclusion

Title: Love Conquers All  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Lacy Lynn Nash, Tristen Nash, Marcus Callaway.  
  
Other characters: Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Vince McMahon, Steve Austin, Lucas Callaway, etc..  
  
Brief Description: Lacy Lynn must deal with her parents' divorce, the responsibility of raising her brother, and falling in love at a young age.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, everyone, it's time for me to get out of the ring for the last time. My time is up, by my kids will keep the memory alive. Thank you for all the years. It's been great." Lacy said. When she got out of the ring, Kevin noticed the tears in her eyes. He had felt the same way when he walked away from the ring for the last time. Scott also noticed, so he put his arm around her and kissed her. "Think about all the fun we're going to have now." He said. "Oh?" Lacy asked. "Oh yeah, I'm going to take you home to Florida and I'm going to..." Scott started to say. "Scott, don't finish that sentence. I do not want to hear what you have in store for my daughter." Kevin said. Scott and Lacy laughed as they walked backstage.  
  
That night, Scott and Lacy left the arena and went straight to the airport. Kevin decided to keep showing up at the arenas to keep an eye on the kids. When Lacy and Scott got home to Florida, they spent every minute of the day together, enjoying retirement. But they never stopped watching. Every Monday and Thursday night, Lacy and Scott would be in front of the television, watching the New World Order, reign supreme, with Coach Kevin leading them along. 


End file.
